Dragonball Pony
by WalrusM3
Summary: A reimaging of Dragonball Z with My little pony and its characters!  Had to use some OCs from my other stories to fill some roles
1. Secrets unveiled

Levitated above the air, her legs folded under the air, her eyes tightly shut and twitched every now, light blue pegasi was locked in concentration and focus as she was in meditation.

In her thoughts she spoke. _Just wait,_ _Twilight_, _I'm about to gain access to a whole new technique, one that will blow you away literally and then I'll be the strongest and most importantly, fastest pony on the whole world and nothing will stop me ruling over it._

Shot into her mind suddenly, the pegasi was overwhelmed by this strong presence she felt that it threw her out of her meditation. Looked up into the sky with her eyes pulled back in disbelief, she saw this comet-like object fly over the horizon.

_No way,_ she said inside her thoughts, _that's impossible- that thing up there- it-it's like it's twice times as powerful as me and Twilight put together. That can't be, I've never felt anything like that before, ever!_

She then watched as the object hurdled over into a farm nearby and caused an explosion that swept a tide of impact so far over miles it hit back against the pegasi and almost knocked her out of the air.

_I'm going to have to see what that is, even though I don't want to, but hopefully my minds just playing tricks on me because of a blow to the head Twilight gave me. Yeah that's got to be it!_

Aimed herself, the pegasi then burst forward and changed into a rainbow-coloured comet that rushed towards the site.

Hurried over to his fields, the farmer pony was flabbergasted at the huge crate in the crops and saw a grey-white chariot rest in the centre. Climbed out from it, was a dark purple pony with a ridiculous amount of dark green dyed hair, he wore an odd black solid elastic material harness and strange device that held a rectangle lens over his right eye. Most of all that shocked the farmer about him, was the horn that extended from his forehead.

"Howdy," said unicorn mockingly.

"Wh-what the heck are you?"

"Honestly, is that how you speak to someone of my kind?"

"What do you mean, I asked what the heck are you?"

"You really don't know what I am? How disappointing, apparently she hasn't succeeded on doing a good job. Ah well this land looks really remote and would've just been a waste of her time."

"What are you on about?"

"Might as well save her the trouble of ever having to come here."

His eyes then glowed and shot out from them were beams of light that struck through the farmer and caused him to fall back dead against the ground.

Watched with unremorse, his scouter, which was unaffected by the beam fired through it, came up with yellow pieces of alien text that constantly shifted for a moment before they became fixed on something for the unicorn to read from. "Huh? Three-hundred ninety-seven, I take it this must be Twilight's. She's coming to great me, oh so wonderful."

A rainbow-coloured comet slammed in front of him that shortly disappeared and revealed a light blue pegasi who stood boldly before him.

"Huh? Now this is strange, not only are you a Pegasi, but you're a fighter that's gotten this strong when Twilight was designated to this continent. You should be well dead or has Twilight decided to recruit help, please say she's recruited help."

"Wait-wait, go back to the part about me being a Pegasi? You saying I'm a Pegasi?" 

"Well duh, you've got wings don't you? Unless you randomly grew them at some point in your worthless life that makes you a Pegasi."

"A Pegasi? I always wondered what I was in my life, now I know what. But not go back to the bit about Twilight, you know Twilight or something?"

"Well again duh, we both have horns on our heads, we're both- you know why am I even answering this to all of you. You should be the one answering me!"

"I guess because you answered my questions, I can answer yours."

"Very kind of you and very smart as well. What is Twilight's status on this continent and do you have a count of how many lives she's taken, please tell me you have a count?"

"I have no idea what you mean by status, but the number of lives she's taken, yeah I have an exact count of lives she's taken, it's pretty each to remember, it's zero."

"What! Zero! Th-that can't be right! This doesn't make sense! Make a re-! Gah!"

"You should chill down for a second."

"Grr, looks like I'll have to conquer this worthless continent myself while I'm here and while I do that find out what Twilights been doing here."

"Hold on. My name's Rainbow dash and if any ones going to take over this world, it's going to be me and me alone, because I'm the strongest and fastest here. You're free to sign up as a sectary though, I'll be sort of need one when people give me all their grovelling pleas." 

"Heh, cute, but my name's Dawnshade and because you were the strongest and fastest, I'll show you whose overtaken that right to rule this continent."

The unicorn then vanished from sight and the next thing Rainbow dash knew, she was bucked in the side of the neck and was flung miles back until she crashed into a mountain that toppled over her.

"This place provides no challenge, so it strikes out the possibility that Twilight could've gotten her ass handed by all of them." His horn then lit with a purple light that extended over his scouter and activated again to a specific point. "There are a pick pocket of beings that are stronger than I'd thought there'd be, but let's try out the place where two of them are. One with a power left of two-hundred-and-seven and a second one which is four-hundred and seventeen."

He then built up a large aura around him and propelled into the air.

Stormed out from the rocks, Rainbow Dash staggered for a moment and stared towards where Dawnshade went. Her teeth were grinded, her eyes focus intensely and an aura built up around her and she pursued him.

On the remote farm, an old lady car carried a bucket full of apples back to her lovely cottage home. She was startled though when a pink pony dropped from behind and screamed, "Hi Granny Smith!"

"Yikes!" Screamed the old pony and dropped her bucket of apples. "Pinkie Pie! What are you doing jumping on me like that?"

"Sorry! I'm so excited! Twilight's going to be here! And she's got something to tell us! It's been so long! So long! So long since we trained together and it's been far too long since we last met one another! I can't wait for the surprise she's got to tell us!"

"Wow, she seems to have asked everyone to meet up here," said a reddish purple pony with light purple and pink hair.

"Cheerlie!" screamed Pinkie and dashed over to hug and squeeze the other her.

"Didn't tell me!"

"Pinkie Pie- I know you're glad to see me- but remember I'm not a fighter and therefore you're a lot stronger than I am."

"Oh sorry, I'm just really glad to see that everyone's here!"

"So am I!" said a new voice.

They saw levitated down from the sky, a purple pony with a horn on her forehead and long black and purple hair that everyone was happy to see.

"Twilight!"

"Hi guys."

An owl was beside her that floated down with her.

"You brought Owloysius to!" shouted Pinkie Pie

"Yeah, he wanted to see you guys as well after so long."

Pinkie Pie then tried to swipe Owloysius for a hug, but the owl had managed to fly over her in time.

"What's this about a surprise I'm just only now hear anyways, Twilight?" asked Granny Smith.

"Oh, sorry for not mentioning Granny Smith, I guess I sort of got caught up in all the excitement that I forgot to mention you that we were all coming."

"Well, we're here now, let's see this surprise you have?" asked Cheerlie.

"Come on out Spike?"

Slowly creep out from behind Twilight's hind appeared a small purple baby dragon with green hair, shyly walked out. He was about to slowly appear fully out from behind Twilight, but suddenly, Pinkie Pie appeared in his face.

"Aw! So cute! It's a baby dragon!"

Spike swished back behind Twilight.

"Never change do you, Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie Pie however didn't listen and tried to circle around to see Spike again, but the baby dragon kept on the move away from Pinkie Pie. They soon ran around Twilight in circles.

"Aw, he's so shy isn't he?" said Cheerlie.

"Minds me of my grandchildren."

"May I ask where you got this little guy?"

"I just found this egg all by itself on the mountains; I passed it a few times. But when it became apparent it was abandoned, I decided to look after it and a few days more, it hatched and that's when I met Spike."

"Come here little guy, I just want to pinch those cheeks!"

"Would you stop pestering the poor fellow!" snapped Granny Smith.

"You'd think I'd find this moment really adorable," said a voice. All four ponies and the baby dragon looked up and saw levitated in the air, Dawnshade. "But really it just makes my stomach churn."

"What the, does that pony- have a horn?" asked Cheerlie.

"No way," said Twilight.

"Really? You're brought here to this continent, Twilight and I find you're actually having laughs and hugs with some Earth ponies?"

"Spike get behind me, I have a bad feeling about this guy," whispered Twilight. "What are you talking about! Who are you?"

"I'd expect more courtesy from another unicorn. But because it's fair that you don't know who I am. I am Dawnshade. A unicorn warrior."

"Unicorn?"

"Huh, what do you mean unicorn? Are you meaning to tell me the reason why I'm not before I near extinct race that you should be ruling over is because you don't realise you're a unicorn?"

"I honestly have no clue to what you're talking about, why would I even rule over fellow ponies?"

"Well duh, you're a unicorn and should be proud of finding out that you're apart the superior race as that's why you were sent on your mission just after our empires untimely own near extinction."

"Wait, back up, I'm not getting all this?"

"To put it more simply, you were sent here to conquer in name of the Unicorn Empire. But after you were sent, our home continent was met with an unfortunate catastrophic natural disaster that left only a very, very few unicorns still alive."

"Wait." A lot of things rushed through Twilights head at the moment. So many questions and confusions. It all centred around one thing, when her foster Father found her. She remembered what a spoiled and rebellious pony she was, until he accidently slipped her out on a walk and she bumped her head. After that she had seemed so friendly and grew up to be who she was. "You mean to tell me I was sent on a mission from an Empire I was born from to conquer a continent all by myself as an infant."

"Of course. You see, we unicorns are born with usual aggression and need to dominate other pony races, it's in our blood."

"But as an infant? Sort of young don't you think?" asked Cherliee."

"Not at all. We unicorns find it fun sending our infants to our race's home continents before we expand our Empire, because usually, just one of our infants is ten times stronger than any of their warriors, so you could be surprised at how it's easy to just sit back and watch and see the chaos happen."

"Guess you didn't count on someone like my Foster Father then, who was pretty strong before he passed."

"I really don't know who you're talking about. I'm not even getting into this anymore until I know what you're going to do."

"I don't know what you mean. But it sounds like there'd be no point on this selfish act that I was intended to make and you have no place to go anymore. So I welcome you to stay here on this continent, so long as you intend no harm."

"Hahaha! Speaking like ruler already, to bad not a true unicorn one. But you see, there still is a point. We unicorns plan on reclaiming our Empire, regardless how few of us there are, after all we can repopulate."

"Um, you're not suggesting..."

"Come on, you're a female unicorn, I'm a male unicorn, you should know enough about what happens when two get together or at least know where babies come from."

"Yeah I know, but there's no way I'm being with someone as disgusting as you."

Dawnshade had then place on one heck of an ugly frown on his face for a moment. "How about we move onto that after we've talked about catching up on the work you've been slacking."

"No, I'm not going to reveal some awful empire of unicorns, so you may as well leave before I make you."

"How sad, guess I'm going to have to resort to making you help us."

Before Twilight, could ask, Dawnshade vanished. He then reappeared right next to her and bucked her with one hoof and knocked her through one of the fences.

"You big meanie!" screamed Pinkie Pie.

She tried to chop him with her hand, but Dawnshade vanished again and reappeared right next to her and delivered a double hoof kick to her. Pinkie Pie then ploughed against the earth and left a trail of dug up land as she scattered.

The owl then tried to swoop in to attack the unicorn, but he simply moved his head and fired beams from his eyes that struck it down.

Before Spike could then run to Granny Smith and Cherliee, dark purple light appeared over him and he was pulled off his feet. He was then in the sky up next to Dawnshade.

"Hey! Put him down!" yelled Cherliee.

"I'm taking the baby dragon as a persuasive reinforcement hostage. You see, if Twilight doesn't take a hundred lives, something that should be rather trivial to do for a unicorn, and have all their bodies here within twenty-four hours, then there's going to be rather grave consequences, one which will involve me taking the lives myself, starting with this thing!"

"Help, Twilight!" shouted Spike.

"I'm coming!" Twilight was still in the middle of getting back to her hooves however.

The two were then covered in a single aura and vanished off into a comet that trailed away.

"No!"

"Twilight, hold steady, I'll see what I can do about those wounds," said Cherliee as she ran over to her and started to inspect her.

"I need to go after Spike!"

"But he's threatening to kill him."

"Do you really expect me to take a hundred lives?"

"Lassies got a point. I say we chase after that varmit and show him a thing or to," said Granny Smith.

"I'm in," responded Pinkie Pie as she limped over.

Twilight just gave a dishearten look though at them. "This isn't going to be enough, Granny Smith, do you know when your grandchildren, Applejack and Big Mac will be back."

"I'm afraid not for a while dear."

Tried to think about this for a moment, Twilight was only able to make a disgruntled and sound and say. "We won't even be able to get Rarity, so we'll just have to make do with this."

"You honestly tell me that you're going into battle with some old hag, an injured pony and one, who I bet still can't fight."

They looked up and all of them gave frozen petrified faces, with only Pinkie Pie able to shout.

"It's Rainbow Dash!"

"Please don't say you've came here to fight, Rainbow Das, not now," said Twilight.

"I should probably take that as an insult, but I'll just brush it aside for now. Right now, we both have a common enemy."

"You're not talking about that meanie, Dawnshade? Aren't you like on the same side?" questioned Pinkie Pie.

"He wants to rule over this place, I want to rule over this place, doesn't really work when you put the two together and I even doubt he'll want to share, being that I don't want to either. But because he's so much stronger and faster than me, which isn't right by the way, I can see whose going to get his way in the end. So because you also dislike him Twilight, but your odds don't look any better alone-."

"You figure we may as well team together."

"Yeah, think about it, you and me, two strongest fighters around teaming up to fight that guy." 

"I don't know. He seems like he'd be still more powerful, even with us both combined."

"Uh, well it's the best we've got, unless you want to go back to what you had before."

"I guess you're right, so okay, I'll do it, I'll team up with you to stop Dawnshade. But so long as you remember to help save Spike as well. If he's gone, you can forget this team-up and you're own."

"A bit of an unthought proposition, but fine, I'll make sure the baby dragon isn't hurt. However I suggest you leave your little bandwagon you got there, they'll only be holding us back."

"Fine."

"Twilight, you can't be serious," said Cherliee. "That's Rainbow Dash, you can't just go on your own."

"I have no choice. I'm sorry to say this, but Pinkie Pie, you're too badly hurt and Granny Smith, you're sadly too old, you would just make it too difficult to fight if I was stuck looking out for you. Rainbow Dash at least I don't need to look out for. But do look for Applejack and Big Mac and come after us then."

"Okay, Twilight, we trust you as much as you trust us, so you can count on it."

"Alright, let's go Rainbow dash," said Twilight levitated up to her.

"Finally, let's go- ally."

The two then dashed off after Dawnshade.

This left the rest of the ponies and the owl gazed after them.

"This could be bad," said Pinkie Pie.

"No so. Rainbow Dash won't turn on Twilight, so long as there's a stronger foe. The two together should be a force to be reckoned with and I'm sure Dawnshade's in for a world of hurt that he'll regret what he's done," said Granny Smith strongly. "Now, let's get my grandkids so we can join the fight as well."

"Would you stop trying to run away from me!" screamed Dawnshade. He snatched Spike, by the tail with his teeth and carried him over to his chariot. The dragon flailed at him, but it was to no avail. "It wouldn't even matter if you did manage to get away from me. I'd just find you again with my scouter."

He then threw Spike into the crater and his horn glowed, which magically caused the chariot Dawnshade arrived in to flip over on top of Spike.

"That'll keep you still so I can just get some- huh?" All of a sudden, Dawnshade's scouter acted up and gave him a reading. "What the, that can't be right. I know this is a dragon, but it's a baby dragon that I was just able to drag all the way here. How is it that it has a Power level of six-hundred and thirty-seven?" He walked back over for a minute to look at the dragon that was hidden under his chariot. "Must be a malfunction with the-." The scouter then went up once more. "Okay, this thing better be broken, because if one of these two approaching power levels are really Twilights, there's going to be consequences."

Flew over the sea and on towards where they followed Dawnshade's power, Rainbow Dash and Twilight had been silent to one another.

"Mind asking what that guy was wanting with you anyways?"

"Something that I'm from Empire race that got blown up or something and I was some kind of infant first wave assault."

"He told you that? Weird? Said I was some sort of Pegasi, because of the wings I have."

"Doesn't really matter what he says. This guy means business with all of us. Just hope you watch my back and you watch mine."

"No problem. Just remember that after this, after I've removed this guy from the picture, its back to world domination baby."

"Sure, whatever, back to me stopping you as well."

"Heh, feel free to try. I have this super awesome technique I've almost mastered. Problem is that I intended it for you, for when we next fought, but I may have to use it on this guy, but only if it comes to it. Right now I need to build up a lot of momentum to us it and I haven't figured out any short cuts exactly for it, so don't count on me showing it in front of you."

"Fine by me, I didn't agree to this just so we could study each other's moves." Twilight could now tell they were close. She could see the massive crater in field. They then saw Dawnshade, who glared at them. "There he is."

"Let's get this over with."

They then flew over the unicorn and stamped their hooves down right behind him from a decent distance. Both at once, they turned to face Dawnshade, where the unicorn slowly turned to face them as well.

"You know, I'm having three problems Twilight, didn't I tell you to meet me at that crummy old place with a hundred corpses, two, why don't I see any corpses and three, why are you here and brought a useless Pegasi."

"Watch what you call me, bub," responded Rainbow Dash.

"I never planned to go through with your deal, Dawnshade. Never said I would. Now where's Spike!"

"Safe under my aircraft device that carried me here, called an air chariot, something invented by our race's ingenuity."

"Sounds really lame, if you ask me," said Rainbow Dash.

"I don't really care. I'm giving you one last chance to give me back Spike, get lost and never bother me again."

"Oh look at the tough talk from you. I'm afraid though that isn't happening. So I'd go back to what I told you to do, unless you really need me to beat you senselessly, during which you'll only have wasted more time to do as I instructed."

"Have it your way then."

"Enough talk like I'm not here and let's just do this thing!"

The two then charged at Dawnshade head on and attacked him with a barrage of kicks and punches. Smirked Dawnshade deflected these with his own legs and arms. He eventually parried the both their punches and then punched their hooves against their chests that fumbled them back.

"Okay, I was hoping two of us doing a head on frontal attack would be too much for him. So let's try a fast manoeuvre!"

"Got ya."

The two ponies then fired balls of energy from their chests that shot at Dawnshade. The unicorn however remained steady and allowed the blasts to explode harmlessly against him. He then lifted up his hind and bucked at both Twilight and Rainbow Dash that appeared behind him.

The two rolled backwards in their air, but managed to catch themselves on all four hooves against the ground in time.

"Darn it!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Don't give up, we haven't tried an attack from different sides yet! I'll take left, you take right!"

"Fine!"

Both ponies then disappeared and reappeared at Dawnshade's flanks. They then rushed in at him, but the unicorn flew up into the air. The two ponies tried to pursue him, but Dawnshade had fired from his front hooves beams of energy that struck down at them. In desperation, Rainbow Dash and Twilight had pushed their hooves against one another and so they could spring away from each other to dodge the blasts.

The two then met up beside one another and already started to sweat and pant, while Dawnshade was totally unphased whatsoever.

"Ready to give up?"

"Looks like I'll have no choice but to use that technique," Rainbow Dash whispered. "But I'm going to need you to hold still steady. I forgot to mention that I haven't worked on its accuracy either."

"I think I can manage that, so long as you give me a warning of some sort."

"Trust me, you'll get a warning. By the way, I'm not retreating, it'll be actually me building up the momentum."

"Huh?"

But Rainbow Dash had already burst back into a coloured-wave of rainbow colours away from the fight.

"Hahaha! Looks like the Pegasi finally came to her senses. It's actually all you need to do Twilight, is just run away. But understanding you can't just run from me and will need to collect a thousand corpse now."

"I'm not sure I can find a grave that large."

"Oh, sarcasm, not sure if I like my girls being sassy with me. Might have to make it ten thousand if this keeps going."

"Might as well make it zero, because there's no way I'm doing it!"

"You're not going to make me come over there and spank you for bad behaviour am I?"

"I've got a better idea!" shouted Twilight, charged at him once more. "How about I come over there and smack you senselessly!"

She then unleashed another assault of punches and kicks at him, which Dawnshade was easily able to knock aside again. "You can try, but you're not going to do any better without a Pegasi backing you up." He elbowed Twilight's head into the ground and gave her a stamp on her face. His horn then glowed and Twilight began to glow in a similar colour. She was then plucked off the ground and lifted her up in front of him.

"What are you doing? How is your horn glowing like that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm using magic."

"Magic."

"Oh come on, you don't know how to use magic. Its second nature to unicorn, it's so simple that it's like using a fifth leg and the advantages to it."

Twilight was then hurled back.

Watched the scene from a gap underneath the chariot, Spike spotted Twilight crashed through the dirt. He then saw come into view, Dawnshade, who patiently pursued her.

"Twilight!" His voice was unheard though. "Twilight!"

"Are you still going to resist me, Twilight, or do I have to keep beating the-." Dawnshade scouter had acted up again and he saw about to come his way, this radiant and colourful spear of energy that spun like drill right for him. "Huh? Power level roughly one-thousand four-hundred, that's far surpasses mine and it's still building up at an exceeding rate! I'm going to have to-!"

Before he could do anything though, a light had shined around him and he turned his eyes down to see Twilight's horn glowing.

"Like you said, second nature, especially when you see someone else doing it."

"Crude! I can't get out of this!"

"Yeah, I maybe new to this, but it seems easy enough to use this spell to hold you for just long enough."

"Please! Twilight! Don't do this! Be merciful! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused!"

"N-not going to help you," stuttered Twilight.

"But you don't understand! I've been so lonely and I just wanted the Unicorn to live again so that I could return us to the glorious age that we use to be so happy as! I promise! If you let me live, I-I'll leave and not come back!"

The attack was so close now that its colour shined over both of the unicorns. "You promise?"

"Yes!"

The glow imprisonment lifted off Dawnshade, which enabled him to jump out of the way and for the rainbow coloured attack to rocket by and collide way pass into the ground and explode out into a cataclysmic explosion that had an impact that swept all across the area, kilometres wide.

As the smoke cleared, Rainbow Dash stood in the crater caused by the attack.

"Darn it! Twilight! I almost had him with the Sonic Rain Boom! What happened! You were doing something and all of a sudden!"

"It's alright, Rainbow Dash, Dawnshade's-." Just as Twilight was about to get back up, she was bucked in the face by Dawnshade. The Unicorn then open his jaw and fired out a beam that swept across and struck Rainbow Dash and ignited into an explosion.

"Y-you promised."

"Yeah sorry, I didn't mean to lie." Dawnshade then started to stamp on her head. "But I really have this problem with dying. It's actually the one thing I never liked about our old ways, about unicorns having to be proud to die in battle, I've always preferred to life your life to the fullest." Just then his scouter acted up again. "Oh come on, the dragon again, power level over one-thousand-three-hundred now. I'm just going to have to ignore this thing when it comes to that dragon."

Resumed to stomp on Twilight, there was a sudden boom sound and Dawnshade saw Spike crashed out his chariot. He was now twice his size and had a bestial look on him, sharpened teeth and talons and said in a monstrous voice.

"You leave Twilight, alone!"

"Spike?" questioned Twilight confused.

The dragon zoomed at Dawnshade and rammed into his side. The unicorn was then knocked back, his armour which absorbed the blow cracked and his face had an expression of utter surprise. He went so far back that when he hit the ground, mounds of dirt exploded in the air from the impact.

Paced angrily forward a few more steps, Spike suddenly began to simmer down and reverted back into his original form.

"Spike?"

"Twilight!"

The baby dragon rushed over to Twilight to hold her.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

"Well good job, I think you showed that unicorn what for."

"He did? Did he?"

Dawnshade reappeared behind Spike and chopped his front leg into his neck. The baby dragon then fell over unconscious. Used the magic of his horn to pick Spike up over him, Dawnshade looked at the thing.

"What are you? A dragon only grows stronger, the more its greed gets the better of it and I bet you're far too young to even be able to change. But oh well, you'll make an excellent war beast or at least you would've, if you hadn't shown how easy you would be to turn against me."

Just before Dawnshade could lift up his right upper leg to finish him, Twilight dropped from behind and hooked her upper arms around Dawnshade's and was able to force to him to rear helplessly.

"What are you doing?"

"Rainbow Dash, try and do that Sonic Rain Boom thing again!"

"You do realise that with you and Dawnshade like that, you'll be struck by it? And it'll be the end of you?"

"I think we've ran out of options. I'm unable to use my magic again and he's too strong for anything else. So if we're to defeat him, you're going to have to just do it!"

"Fine, but you have no idea how good it'll be to be rid of you."

"Glad I'm doing you a favour now do it!"

The Pegasi then disappeared into a colourful rainbow that swept through the sky. It went around the sky in straight lines and changed course in sharp turns.

"You can't be serious, you're actually going to sacrifice yourself?"

"You said that unicorns found it a great thing to die in battle."

"But I don't and neither should you! Just give up this foolishness!" But as time went by with Dawnshade unable to break out, Rainbow Dash had transformed into the large cone of energy that spiralled rainbow colours around it and began to charge at them.

"Here she comes!"

"L-look, I'll leave this place, I'll get going! Just stop this!"

"Fool me once, shame on you, shame me twice, prepare to get a giant rainbow attack to the face!"

"I mean it! Just let me go! Please!"

With no respite, Twilight held against Dawnshade and both were struck full on by the attack. The were pushed far back by it fiercely and were slammed into the ground, where the Sonic Rain Boom gave its boom.

Once the smoke built up by it begun to clear, Rainbow Dash trotted over to where she found Dawnshade laid helpless against the ground, his armour cracked and nearly wrecked, his body bruised and battered and blood slid out from him.

"Can't believe- this is to be my death- can't believe that someone sacrificed herself, just to defeat me."

"If it doesn't make you feel any better, the group you found Twilight with are probably going to use the Orbs of harmony, which I will allow, to revive him back."

"What? Orbs of harmony?"

"That's right. Seven items, that if you bring them together a mystical being comes out and grants you any wish you want."

"Seriously! And here I thought that was all just a rumour, but now that it's true, my comrades will come to this continent and use them to revive me!"

"What?"

"That's right. This scounter isn't just a power measuring device, it's a communication device as well that's been feeding back to the other two unicorn this whole time. So they'll have heard every word you just said." Rainbow Dash's face was pulled back horrified at what she just heard. "Oh a guess what, both are at least five times and will be here in just a month, which means you're all dead and I'll be the one living it again! Hahaha!"

Gave out a vicious roar, Rainbow Dash lifted up her front right hoof and stamped down on Dawnshade, silencing him for good.

Up on an aircraft vessel that was much like a hover car, it was kind of crammed with all the ponies and the one owl in the six passenger vehicle.

"Mind telling me again why Twilight went ahead with that no good winged pony?" questioned Applejack, a pony with a cowboy hat and blonde hair.

"Cause Dawnlight had Spike and needed to go and save him," replied Cherliee.

"I'm sure Spike would've been alright."

"I guess Twilight didn't want to risk anyone else," said Granny Smith.

"Well that's mighty selfish of her, to make that decision on her own."

"How's it selfish when she's fighting alone to save all of us?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"The fact she chose to fight all alone!"

"Yeah, should've waited for us!" said a little small pony with red hair.

"You were suppose to go back home," said a large male pony called Macintosh or otherwise known as Big Mac.

"Wait you guys!" shouted Cherliee as she flew the craft. "I think the battles over, I can see Rainbow Dash standing over that other unicorn- wait, it can't be, is that, Twilight!"

Everyone squished up against the window and could see laid on her side was Twilight.

The air vessel came to a land and burst out first was Pinkie Pie followed by everyone else.

"Twilight."

"We- we did it- Pinkie Pie."

"Twilight, hold on, we're here!" Pinkie Pie then held onto Twilight.

"I don't think- there's much you can do to help- me. Sort of had to sacrifice myself to stop- Dawnshade. At least you can use the Orbs of harmony to revive me- if you can."

"Don't worry, Twilight, we will," said Applejack.

"Well, it looks like this is it. Sorry about this."

Closed her eyes, Twilight was now gone from this world.

There was a deep set of emotions that coursed from everyone as they couldn't believe what had happened to their hero and friend.

"Saved the world again, huh, Twilight," said Cherliee.

"Not exactly," said Rainbow Dash.

Everyone then turned to the Pegasi and immediately placed up their guards to her.

"You want to throw down after what's just happened! Rainbow Dash!" yelled Applejack.

"That isn't what I meant. I managed to catch Dawnshade's last words. Apparently the device over his eye was keeping communications with other unicorns, over five times stronger than he is and heard about the Orbs of harmony and are now going to be here in just one month."

"One month! That isn't that far away!" panicked Applejack.

"Telling me, so I wouldn't be wasting time making a celebration party that I'm letting you collect the Orbs of harmony to bring Twilight back. I'd prepare for the unicorn attack."

"Thanks for the head up then."

"No problem, by the way I'll be taking the baby dragon if you don't mind." Rainbow Dash then walked on over Spike.

"What, why?"

"The dragon was the one who pulled it off for us. Did a number to Dawnshade and distracted him, so Twilight could jump on his back and hold him and I was able to come in with the Sonic Rain Boom and finish this. He did it by unlocking some sort of hidden potential, one I can hopefully train out of him, being that it'll be useful once the unicorns arrive."

"Not letting you take Twilight's dragon!" shouted Pinkie Pie as she got up.

"You really want to fight about this or do you want some cooperation with this temporary alliance I've formed with you and trust to know what I'm doing. After all, you have to imagine the honour of being able to train with the strongest and fastest pony on the continent." Rainbow Dash then lifted Spike by the tail with her teeth. "Be seeing ya."

She the rocketed off into a bright rainbow streak.

"Hold on!"

"Leave it, Pinkie Pie, she's right, we need to cooperate and I don't know what this is about a potential power that was able to help defeat Dawnshade, but if Spike has that, then maybe Rainbow Dash can focus on pulling it out, while we get to training. Twilight was as strong as even me after all and if there's some five times stronger than someone who could defeat her, better get down to some training."

"Eyup," said Macintosh.

Still frowned, Pinkie Pie looked out to where Rainbow Dash had went off with Spike. "Alright, let's do this."

Listened over the last transmission of Dawnshade, just before they heard his head smashed, two unicorns sat in an empty barren land and enjoyed some nice hay. One was a long stretchy tan coloured with an aquamarine mane that looked rather dumb. The other a beautiful blue female unicorn with a white mane. They both wielded armour like Dawnshade's over them, but the long one wore black with red trimmings, while the female wore write with brown trimmings.

"It looks like we know where we're off next," said the blue unicorn, gotten up.

"Yep, hope Dawnshade's grateful for what we're about to go through for him."

"Snail, what makes you think we're going to do anything for Dawnshade?"

"Um, but Trixie, aren't we going there to get those Orbs of Element thingies and revive him?"

"Don't be so stupid, why would we waste such an all powerful wish to revive him."

"Because he was like, one of us?"

"Dawnshade wasn't, all he did was pretend. He'd pretend to show his pride that he was unicorn and that he was at all noble and great, but the thing was that he was just a disgrace, a coward and a buffoon. The fact that the other unicorn and pegasi killed him, saved me from doing it."

"So why are we going there."

"Use your imagination, Snail. With the Orbs of harmony, we could wish for anything, the return of the Unicorn Empire, wealth and even power. Oh I like that last one, infinite power, could you imagine someone like me with that?"

"Oh, yeah infinite power would be great."

The two then got onto a pair of chariots that await them. The transportations then lifted themselves without the need of any kind of steed and propelled onwards to their destination.

"And infinite power it is."


	2. Train before the Unicorns arrive

Wow, where am I? questioned Twilight.

She found herself on top of a stone like structure platform where a great castle was before her and around it was a large network of bridges formed like snakes, yellow clouds and pink skies. She also eventually found little white clouds that moved back and forth nearby, all going in a focused direction.

Apologies I m late, said this meek voice.

Twilight turned and saw before her a yellow pony with wings and pink long hair. She also wore white robes around as well.

Fluttershy? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?

I m afraid you died back on Earth and so have arrived to here, the Next dimension/

So wait, if I m dead? Why am I like this?

Well, normally you d lose your body and just be your soul, but due to the fact that great heroes, like yourself are treated with respect, they let you retain your physical body.

Really?

Yes, but we can t let ourselves get into this, we have to go and see King Yemma.

Wait, before we do, I need to tell you something.

Is it to do with your battle with Dawnshade?

Uh, yes, you know about it?

I saw everything that was going on through Rainbow Dash, spoke Fluttershy as she led Twilight into the building before them. We have a connection remember, because we created the Orbs of harmony together and I was able to see what was going on through her. So I have learnt that about you being a Unicorn, me being a Pegasi and the other unicorns about to follow in his wake.

Wait there s going to be another-. Before Twilight could finish; she was startled by what she saw in front of her, was this giant red pony over ten times her size, with a fuzzy black beard and silly purple hat. Around him, about Twilight s height, were blue and red goats in white office shirts that seemed busy at work. What the?

This here is the reception desk, where it s decided where the dead belong.

Hm? Fluttershy? What are you doing here? asked the large pony.

A good point, what are you doing here? Did you die as well? asked Twilight.

Oh no, I m able to make short visits to the Next dimension. This here is King Yemma by the way, answered Fluttershy and then focused on the large pony. Um, Yemma, sorry for the unexpect visit, but you see two unicorns are coming to the continent I watch over and their intentions are evil and we don t have the ability to stop them, even once, Twilight s friends revive her.

What s it to me?

Well um, just to answer your question, the unicorns are after the six Orbs of harmony and they intend to use them to cause evil intentions that may throw off the balance of the universe.

Those Orbs of harmony again, I have no idea why they exist when all they do is threaten balance themselves. But I guess there s not much I can do about those. But what do you want me to do about this?

Allow Twilight to run through Snake way and go to Zecora to be trained?

Sigh, very well, but to me that s just wasting time. I after all have been the only one who s ever been able to run across Snake way, what makes you think she can? Especially in one month?

One month! screamed Twilight. That isn t long. How much time will it take me to even get across Snake way?

Well, it took me two weeks and-, said Yemma.

Two weeks, oh my gosh! I really have to start now if I m to get any time to train with this Zecora?

I m sure you ll make it in time to receive the training and make it back. For now I will be trying to gather who I can to help us in the upcoming battle and train them as best as I can. Rainbow Dash has also taken Spike to also train him.

Not sure I m comfortable with Spike being involved, but I guess I don t have time to talk about this.

Yes, you ll need to go now before you waste anymore time, said Fluttershy and then pointed her hoof back at one of the open doors. That there s Snake way. I ll need to go back as well now.

Okay, thanks Fluttershy and good luck preparing everyone! shouted Twilight dashed off.

Good luck to you as well and hope to see you again!

Galloped through Snake way, in a hurry to get to Zecora s to save much time as possible, Twilight said to herself. I d probably get there faster if I flew. She then sprang off her feet, but was surprised when she found herself unable to lift off and smacked back down onto the ground. She then wobbled as she slowly got back up. Alright, don t know what that just was, but I m assuming this place has much different laws of physics. She then shook her head and continued on her gallop. I ll just have to keep on running then if that s the way this place wants!

In a clothes shop inside of town, a white beautiful pony with purple hair looked underneath her the reception counter through clothes and fabrics.

Sigh, can t find anything in this store, she said in a high mannered town. She then shouted out. Sweetie Belle! Dear, Have you seen the fabrics that I recently ordered?

No! Sis! shouted a white small young white pony with pink and purple hair as she tottered through the store with some materials over her.

Oh, I just can t find anything around her.

Ex-squeeze me, said this mocking tone.

Ouch! yelled Rarity as she bumped her head against the counter. The furniture had been thrown off its feet and crashed back down, wrecked into pieces. Whoops, sorry that strength of mine, how- Pinkie Pie- Cheerlie?

Hi, Rarity! The two responded and jumped over to hug her.

It s good to see you again, but what are you doing here?

Yeah, what are you doing here! shouted Sweetie Belle as jumped at them and ended up knocking everyone over.

After the recovered from that and got back up. Pinkie Pie said in her high chirpy voice. We re here because we need your help.

She s right.

Well, how about you fill me in about what s going on?

The two then explained about Dawnshade and Twilight and Rainbow Dash stopping him. They had even told about how Dawnshade and Twilight were a race known as unicorns.

Oh my gosh- Twilight s gone? asked Rarity.

She can t be, said Sweetie Belle. She was the strongest of us all.

She s gone for now. But we re going to revive her with the Orbs of harmony. Right now though we have a more serious situation, said Cherliee. Before Dawnshade died, he was able to make contact with two other unicorns, both supposedly over five times stronger than him and are now on their way to collect the Orbs of harmony. So what s happening is that Fluttershy has told us that Twilight s now on some sort of training course and preparing herself in the Next dimension.

Fluttershy also asked us to go to her place to special train together for the upcoming battle against the big bad unicorns, said Pinkie Pie suddenly in Rarity s face.

Well, it s been a while since I last fought and I ve got my own business. But if it s for the sake of the world and you really need all the help you can get, I ll do it!

Awesome, my sisters going to fight again and save the world!

That s not very lady like Sweetie Belle.

Sorry.

Would you guys hurry it up? asked this small stumpy male light blue pony with buck teeth and a short mane. He carried a sword strapped over to his back. I want to go to this super special training of Fluttershy s now!

Oh my word, you brought Snip? questioned Rarity.

Fluttershy said she needed anyone who could fight, so we brought Snip because he can fight and he s good at it! replied Pinkie Pie.

Sigh, true, Snip is a good fighter I admit that. But does he even have what it takes to go up against these crude unicorns?

I hope so!

I do and I ll show you once the unicorns arrive. Now let s go!

Regained consciousness, Spike woke up. He smacked his lips together and scratched himself, before he rolled his head around see where he was. With a scream, he realised he was in the sky, high above the ground. He screamed even more when he started to plummet down.

Please wake up! Please wake up!

He crashed into the water, deep underneath and left an enormous splash behind him. As he was below the surface, he didn t know how to swim and scrambled his limbs all over the place as he quickly sought to learn how to.

Quickly began to run out of breath, Spike thought this was going to be the end, until he heard something move behind him. It grabbed onto his tail with blunt teeth and swung him across the water and threw him. He quickly propelled back out of the river and landed back onto the shore.

He shivered from both the chill and the scare that ran through him. Damp and wet, he looked around him to see he was in this grassland valley that was basically out in the middle of no one and nowhere near civilisation.

Emerged out from the water behind him, appeared Rainbow Dash. Take it you re up yet?

What did you do that for?

To test your reaction, athletic ability and quick thinking, all of which you sucked at. Also it was to get you to fully wake up.

Wake up? For what?

For your training, replied Rainbow Dash, landed right next to him. Congratulation, you ve just been drafted into Rainbow Dash s first and only boot camp, consider yourself privileged.

Boot camp for what, why?

Two unicorns are coming and they mean business. We don t stand much of a chance against them at the moment. But we ve got to get everything we can grab to throw at them and one of those things are you.

Me? Are you crazy? I m just a baby dragon?

A baby dragon who managed to sock it to that Unicorn, Dawnshade. I don t know how you did that, but I bet I can I teach you to control it through hard work, inspire to build character and getting you to adapt to your environment.

I don t like this, where s Twilight?

Hate to break it to you, but Twilight s gone. Sacrificed herself to get rid of Dawnshade, said Rainbow Dash, with no sympathy in her tone. It came to as a shock for Spike, who started to weep. And guess what, probably wouldn t have happened if you had you had better control over your that power. But take it this way, how about getting control over that power to defeat the two unicorns, you ll can at least have something for Twilight to return to when her friends revive her.

Well- I guess.

You don t have much of a choice. The unicorns will come for you eventually as well and will probably have a second chance to eliminate Twilight and then there s me who isn t giving you the choice to turn down the opportunity of a lifetime to train with me! shouted up to his face.

Okay! Okay! Where do we begin then- this training?

Right now, start running!

To where?

As if I care! Just start running until I tell you to stop! Move it! And be fast otherwise I ll trample all over you!

The Pegasus then started to chase after the baby dragon out of the shore and through the landscape.

Why is it that we can t train as well to fight the unicorns? asked Applebloom as she jumped on the couch with two other ponies, one Sweetie Bella.

Yeah, I want to be able to fight beside my sister, so I can give a kick the first unicorn that invades us!

Darn tooting! said Granny Smith as she jumped on a chair next to them.

Would you please get a hold of yourselves? asked Cherilee. I hate to say this but some of you aren t yet ready and the rest of you, well your times been and you need to entrusting with these ponies. Plus we have the most important task.

We do? asked Applebloom.

Yes, it s up to us to collect the Orbs of harmony so we can bring back Twilight, so that she can save the day!

All three of them stared at Cherilee for a moment, but then immediately went back to their bounces on the catch and yelled. We want to fight! We want to fight!

Tried to say something, Cherilee just gawked and slipped her head back down.

Thank you all for coming, said Fluttershy in front of the five ponies, Big Macintosh, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Snip and Rarity, all proudly at attention. They stood on a great flat wooden platform that rested on top of a giant tree. On the platform was a simple wooden home behind Fluttershy. Next to the pegasus was a small white bunny who wore a red sleeveless shirt and turban, with his arm folded and looked at the ponies in an intimidating fashion. As you know, two unicorns are on their way here and mean harm. They re strong, but we can t just let them come here and take what they want and whatever they want. But I m hoping that by gathering all we can to stop them and train as hard as we can, we will repel the unicorns.

You can count on us, Fluttershy. When does the training begin? questioned Applejack.

Now.

Okay let s get to it!

Give us what you ve got, said Rarity.

I m ready! shouted Pinkie Pie.

Eyyup, said Big Macintosh.

Alright, Angel will watch over your training, said Fluttershy as she walked into her house.

Huh? said all the ponies.

What? asked Fluttershy, paused and turned her head to look back at them.

Aren t you going to teach us some special moves you taught, Twilight? After all, when she came back from training up here, she was like way times more powerful. Why don t you do the same for us? questioned Applejack.

Oh, well, to be honest. I didn t really teach, Twilight anything?

Come again?

I didn t really teach Twilight anything, to be honest. Now if you excuse me, I have a few things to take care of if you don t mind, said Fluttershy sweetly and continued on her walk.

All the ponies then stood with their mouths hung in disbelief. The bunny, Angel, however continued to stare at them viciously.

Next day, Spike had been finally able to curl up asleep. He had done push-ups, run laps and squashes, all of which he could yelled at from Rainbow Dash for being so pathetic. He had been very reluctant when he finally got his rest.

He woke up with a startle however when he heard this slam in front of him. He looked up and saw it was Rainbow Dash.

Up and going, maggot!

What time is it? asked Spike as he rubbed his eye. He saw that the sun only started to rise.

I don t know, I ve never been good at telling the time. Now attention! The baby dragon then sprang up, limbs straight, chin up and eyes opened. The pegasus then continued. We began this boot camp for one day and the way it s been going, I can tell it s not going to be enough. I need more training of my own to perfect the Sonic Rain Boom and you need to start learning to fight on your own. So here s what we re going to do, I m going to leave you out here for roughly a week.

Roughly a week?

I told you, I m not good at time!

Okay! But you re going to leave me, out here for a week?

That s right. You re going to have to learn how to feed yourself, protect yourself and most importantly survive by yourself.

What you want me to do that all alone?

Come on, you re a dragon.

A baby dragon!

Same thing, but look, I m arguing! I m telling you that you re going to survive out here in a whole week and you better survive or else!

Or else what? If I don t survive, what can you possible do to me then?

You don t want to find out. But as if it matters, were trying to make you unlock your potential or at least make you strong for the upcoming unicorn battle, so that you can help save everyone.

Oh, why do you have to keep point that out?

I m done wasting time talking to you. Rainbow Dash then opened up her wings and started to take off. As her wings flapped, they started to build up a strong air current that blew Spike off his feet and piles of dust at him. Before I forget to mention, there are other dragons out here that don t take friendly to other dragons, so I d be careful. Any ways, see you in a week time, depending if you ve lived through my training.

No, Rainbow Dash! Wait! What was that about the other dragons?

Later, all on his own, Spike wandered through the open land, with his arms around his tummy and his head down. Just great, I m cold, bored and hungry. All I ve been doing is just walking aimlessly. I wish Rainbow Dash gave me a few tips and some food before she just up and left.

The baby dragon continued to wander until he found a huge cave before him. It didn t look that friendly and he read a lot of nursery books where the big bad monster was always inside. However peered over his shoulder behind him, he saw the sun already about to sink back down. It was then he decided he should go inside.

He had found a broken branch and used his dragon breath to light it and was then able to look about inside. It was a wide tunnel, enough to fit a train through. Whatever had made it had to be huge. Though on the bright side, there was no noise, smell or anything so it had to be abandoned.

Built up a small camp fire, Spike rested nearby it to keep warm and went to sleep.

Woken up again by the sound of his stomach, Spike had sleep bags in his eyes and wobbled his head. He was so tired, but he was so hungry to get to sleep. Up on his feet, he needed something.

Taken out the torch from the fireplace, Spike continued on the move again. Problem was that he had no idea where he was going. He aimed to go outside, but wasn t sure if he was. Suddenly he tripped.

Thought it was a rock, Spike was about to get up and move again, but it brought up the reflection of his flames? Looked to it, he realised it was a gem.

Food! cried Spike. He snatched the item and quickly gobbled it up. Though just he had it, his stomach growled afterwards as it demanded more. Looked around, Spike surprised himself when he found another and another. Followed a trail of gems, he continued to snack on them until a wide reflection caught the fire light and sent out a blazing reflection. Spike practically melted when he saw before him a vast mountain of gems.

Unable to think with his stomach in control, Spike threw himself at the pile and started to scarf on all of them. He ignored the low brim sound as he swallowed, being that it was probably still his stomach. He ignored the gems movement as he thought it was because of how he ate near the bottom. However, he didn t ignore the cloud of smoke that brushed over him.

Slowly looked up with shrunk pupils, Spike nearly choked on the gem he was ate, as he saw before him, a massive dragon that towered over him and didn t look to please as he saw Spike. Spat the gem he chewed on and stood up straight and placed out his hand.

Um, hallo... sorry I was eating on your food... I didn t know it was yours and...

The dragon roared out and Spike scattered.

Fully awake now, he roughly knew which way to go, but didn t have his torch anymore after the dragon s breath blew it out. It wasn t too much of a problem though when the dragon breathed fire from behind him that almost singed his tail.

He managed to make it outside the cave where we then able to follow the moonlight. The bigger dragon kept up behind him relentlessly and tried to move in closer. It had however been hindered by the rows of trees that Spike ran though and had to squeeze its way.

While the bigger dragon struggled, Spike had quickly ran around spiral cliff and quickly begun to climb. He could hear the heavy stamps of feet close in, but quickly gave it his all; he managed to scramble his way up over the top. It then came to him that he had only tried to climb the thing for a few seconds, but was in disbelief that he had travelled up dozens of metres across the surface.

How did I get up here? he asked and then looked over the cliff and saw the bigger dragon crash its way through the forest. Either way, I don t think I want down. His stomach then continued to grumble menacingly. Oh come on, I ate like ten gems back there and I m still hungry. Well I can maybe get some sleep with a partial empty- huh? He then noticed a dozen apples and bananas dropped on the surface next to him. Wow, what s fruit doing all the way up here? Oh well, I shouldn t really care! Food!

He then started too much on them ravishingly. He quickly started to pause though as he could remember a similar time he was hungry. Looked back when him and Twilight were on an adventure together. It wasn t anything exciting, just them on a hike up the mountain to explore. While they were up, he had eaten all the gem rations to fast. When he regretted it and was really hungry, he finally agreed to eat the fruit, Twilight offered, it was the first time he had tasted anything vegetarian; nowhere as good as gems, but he was able to eat them.

Stared at the apple he had half munched on and turned to its unbitten surface, he was able to remember how Twilight loved these.

I-I don t know what I can do to stop the unicorn attack or unlock this potential Rainbow Dash keeps talking about. But I promise to do my best, from now on I m going to try and take this boot camp of Rainbow Dash s more seriously, I ll do all I can to get stronger and surpass her expectations, I promise, said Spike to the apple. He wobbled however as he started to quickly lose his strength. I guess though I should prepare myself for tomorrow.

Watched over him in the sky, Rainbow Dash glared down, only partial satisfied from what he said. That ll be the last time I help the little twerp, said Rainbow Dash inside her thoughts, ah well, seems something s given him some backbone. But as if it matters, I ll have to start training myself as well, I have to get better because after this, it s back to my take over the world plan.

Two days onwards, those at Fluttershy s place worked hard through their training. They woke up early, trained all day and worked hard at it. They swapped and shared methods on how to get better. They worked together in spars and contests to put each other to the test, all in a hurry for the unicorn attack.

Right now, Applejack and Big Macintosh sparred, they traded punches and kicks and worked hard to dodge and outmanoeuvre. Rarity bucked against the trees, each strike in an effort to break them down with one kick and each time well succeeded. Pinkie Pie did set ups, though she made silly woo noises as she went up and down. Snip however had realised about Fluttershy s food stash and got distracted by that.

Okay, this is getting a bit mighty ridiculous, said Applejack. She dodged an incoming buck from her brother and then gave a buck back at him, which sent the large pony off his hooves and crashed into a row of trees. We came up here for some special training from Fluttershy, the same Twilight got, but so far we ve done squat all. We ve just been doing stuff we could ve been doing back on the ground.

Not really, we didn t get together back on the ground to have this month long slumber party and work together, said Pinkie Pie. She continued to do her sit-ups, but without the silly noises.

I ll admit you have a point on that, but Fluttershy could ve just saved us the trouble of climbing up here and sent us somewhere more convenient.

But climbing up here wasn t easy, it was a lot of hard work, said Rarity. She approached over to them. Plus now we have a private residence to do our training and up in high altitude, which makes training more challenging.

Though do you really think this is how, Twilight got stronger? Just climbed a big tree over the clouds and continuously horsed around in high altitude? asked Applejack. She then noticed that Angel had came over and now drummed his right foot against the floor and glared at them. Hey, Angel, you know the training that Fluttershy gave to Twilight, how about showing us? The rabbit continued to just glare at her though. Come on, I ll give you a carrot in return. The rabbit s glare was immediately pulled back to a surprised look. I ll give you two carrots, how about that. A sweat emerged from the rabbits fur and slid around his head. How does five sound? There was no response from the rabbit that time. But soon as Applejack was about to frown, the rabbit quickly grabbed one of her front hooves and shook it and then turned around and hopped over.

Now we re talking, said Applejack. Let s go guys!

Okay! Pinke Pie then proceeded to bounce behind her.

And here I thought Fluttershy was being honest, when she said she taught Twilight nothing, said Rarity behind them.

Eyyup. Big Macintosh followed, with Snip close behind.

They were now in a dark room, where a large pendulum device swung back and forth over this red circle platform that glowed.

What the heck is this place? asked Applejack.

Whatever it is, it has an odd taste in design, responded Rarity.

The bunny continued to hop onto the platform. It then turned to the ponies again and started to waved its arms towards him and then point below him.

I think he wants us to stand there, said Pinkie Pie.

Um, that s fine. You guys alright about me just staying here in case Fluttershy comes back or something, Snip said while he shivered at the sight of the thing.

That s fine, any other of you criers want out? questioned Applejack.

Nope, Her brother followed his sister onto the thing.

I m in! Pinkie Pie jumped into the thing.

Well I am curious to see what this thing is. Rarity took her place into the platform.

Angel hoped off the device and stood beside Snip. He then waved to them in a bye-bye fashion and all four of them started to fade.

In second though, I don t think this was a fashionable idea, said Rarity.

Wow, look, I can see through myself- and you! laughed Pinkie Pie.

Alright, you can do this Applejack, she told herself.

Eyyup.

All four were then completely gone.

All four reappeared and what they found was themselves in this wrecked city. All four of them were shocked. It looked it had once been a peaceful community on the open grassland, surrounded by inspiring mountains and peaceful forest, but it now was just a barren land, with shattered rocks around it and without any kind of life. The sky itself was dark and shone with blood red colour that was able to light up the place.

Where are we? asked Rarity. Have we been sent somewhere?

I don t know, but I reckon we should take a look around, said Applejack.

The group then walked into the ruined settlement. Each building had collapsed and became unsafe, erected statues had now been levelled and they caught glimpses of skulls of ponies. Pinkie Pie had ran up to one of the buildings and peeked through its windows.

I don t know about you guys, but this place could do with a bit more life around here.

We didn t come here to visit Pinkie Pie. This place should be where Twilight trained, got to be. Just got to figure out what were suppose to do, said Applejack.

Perhaps we re already training, said Pinkie Pie as she continued to look inside the old remains.

Pinkie, that s a bit ridiculous.

Before Pinkie Pie responded, she noticed this reflective shine in the dark, followed by this sinister chuckle. Spooked, Pinkie Pie reared her head back out and rushed after the others. Wait for me guys!

I wish I knew what happened here? Was there a war or something? questioned Rarity.

They then heard the sound of bone been shattered by the weight of a hoof. The ponies then started to hastily look around him.

I think there s somebody here.

My girl, you are dead on right.

They snatched themselves around and saw relaxed on a torn down fountain, two ponies, both yellow with red and white hair smooth hair. They wore solid rubber-like harnesses that were coloured with blue and white stripes and with black trims. They had on their foreheads horns.

They have horns like, Twilight, said Applejack uncomfortably.

And they have armour like Dawnshade, added Pinkie pie.

Well of if both Twilight.

And Dawnshade.

Are unicorns.

Then of course they do. The two spoke finishing each other s sentences.

We re unicorns as well after all.

I m Flam, said the one with the moustache.

And I m Flim.

Hold, are you the two unicorns coming to our place to find the Orbs of harmony? questioned Applejack.

Orbs of what?

I don t know are we?

Of course not brother.

Then what are they talking about, because we ve already invaded a place and destroyed it.

These guys talk funny. Pinkie Pie then made a short giggle.

Talk funny do we?

Won t think so when we do the unicorn welcome.

Is that because it s funnier?

No, because it ll make you afraid of the way we talk.

Actually your wrong brother.

Why is that?

Because they ll be dead once we ve done the unicorn welcome.

Oh yeah.

Well- bring it on! shouted Applejack half-hearted.

If you say so.

Just then, Flam had reappeared behind Big Macintosh and said. Always sporting to go for the big ones first. And bucked him.

Big Macintosh flung over the street, where Flim appeared above his head and bucked down at him. The Earth pony then crashed into the ground, the impact caused the surface to crack and break.

The two unicorns then took a moment to chuckle at their display.

These guys are fast, said Pinkie Pie.

I ll teach you to do that to my big brother! yelled Applejack. She charged furiously at Flam.

Why look at this, Flim, the little girl s standing up for the big brother. The unicorn then levitated up and over Applejack and then slammed back down on her with all four hooves. Don t get that very often do you?

You ruffians! shouted Rarity. A beam of concentrated energy fired out from her forehead at Flim. But the unicorn vanished and reappeared beside her.

Actually you do, Flam. Little sisters like to show they can stand up for themselves. He then delivered a side kick to Rarity s face and knocked her back.

I m afraid I m going to have to disagree with you, brother. The unicorn used the magic of his horn to stop Pinkie Pie s charge at him and flip her up into the air. Little sisters prefer their older brothers to stick up for them because they want to be lady like.

Get off me! demanded Applejack underneath Flam s hooves.

Oh why? It isn t my weight is it?

Get off my sister alone! Big Macintosh struggled back up to his hooves.

Oh look there, Flam, that one survived own of our unique combos.

And what more, he can still just about stand, a big one indeed.

I said get off my sister! roared Big Macintosh as loud as he could and ran at Flam.

Let s see if he can survive another combo attack? asked Flam.

The two unicorns then lifted their upper right hoof aimed at Big Macintosh and fired beams of energy at him.

No! Big Mac-!

The twin beams already struck though before and Big Macintosh was fully consumed by the attack. When it cleared, there was nothing more than a long trench line and black smoke.

How disappointing.

Yes, I hoped the big one would be up for a little more sport.

Filled with grief, tears ran down Applejack s face and her lips quivered. But also filled with anger, she screamed out and created a big enough aura that forced Flam to get off her.

The unicorn then stood next to his brother and watched at the girl amusingly.

Look there, Flam, I believe we made the poor girl cry?

Indeed we have, Flim, what do we do?

A large pile of red energy formed in front of Applejack into the shape of an apple. Apple family speciality! She then faced around and bucket at it the energy and caused it to fire at the two unicorns. With little effort to move out of the way, the unicorns practically allowed the blast to strike against them. It ignited into a large explosion that swept across the city and caused buildings to crumble simply from the impact.

Soon as it settled, Applejack s hat had fallen off and she panted, with tears piping out of her eyes. That was for you brother.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie slowly came over to comfort her, but they were gasped when they saw Film above her.

Only thing we can do, Flam, put her out of her misery.

Before Applejack could react, the unicorn had fired from his hooves a barrage of energy that showered all over her.

Applejack! screamed Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

Soon as they could see through the smoke and devastation, they could see Applejack was gone.

No!

Get a hold of yourself, Pinkie Pie. We need to make a tactical withdrawal to reorganise our strategy.

Though before they could turn and run, Flam appeared in their way.

Don t leave, I thought we were having fun?

Quick! Pinkie! Flank him on both sides!

The two girls vanished and then reappeared at both of Flam s flanks and tried to buck against him, but the unicorn levitated over their kicks.

Let s finish this brother, said Flim strolled out from the shadows.

Yes, let s.

All four ponies had reappeared in the Pendulum room, each of them breathless and sweated all over. Soon as they figured out that they could moved again, they started to press their hooves across themselves.

We re- we re still alive, said Applejack, her voice trembled.

Sorry about that. They all then noticed Fluttershy was in the room, next to Angel.

Fluttershy? Wh-what was that we just experienced? questioned Rarity.

Your minds, were brought through time to certain point that you were able to experience.

Our minds? But it felt like our whole bodies were there, said Applejack.

Eyyup.

The Pendulum room has that effect. It makes you feel as if you really were there.

Wow and Twilight actually used this thing to make herself strong? questioned Pinkie Pie.

Yes.

Why didn t you show us this before? asked Rarity.

I was afraid it would be too intense for you. Twilight, after all would sometimes be quite stressed by the experience each time.

Fluttershy, can I ask you? said Applejack and looked hard at Fluttershy and made her uncomfortable. There were two unicorns in there that we were fighting.

Yes, I sort of know that to be honest.

Then be honest, are they anything like the two unicorns that we ll be fighting?

To be honest, no. I don t mean to demoralise you, but the two unicorns on their way are twice as strong as the ones in there.

Everyone who heard gasped with wide open eyes. It caused Fluttershy to stroke her arm regrettably.

Well ain t that something, spoke Applejack.

What?

I don t know about you guys, but I m excited about this, two hombres that strong and we get to be the ones to try and stop them. All we ve got to do is get stronger and be ready for them!

Applejack s right, replied Rarity.

You re right, it is exciting! shouted Pinkie Pie.

Eeyup.

Fluttershy, let us go again!

Alright, but you should probably rest first. You will have been under a lot of strain from your endeavour.

Fine, but um, where s Snip?

Oh, he went off for some more food I believe.

Angel started to shake his arms and gnaw his teeth in frustration that the pony had gone for more food instead of training.

In about a week, Twilight had ran all the way across Snake way, she was surprised though to find herself at the end, but saw nothing upon her arrival. She looked around puzzled.

Okay, I think this is the end of Snake way but where now? All she could see were the pink sky and yellow clouds, but as she continued her search, she finally saw up above her, some sort of green ball in the atmosphere. When she looked closer though and saw the small wooden hut, she realised it was a miniature planet.

Came to the conclusion that was probably where she was meant to go next, Twilight braced herself and then sprung up at it. However gravity bore down at her again and immediately flattened her back onto the road, the impact caused cracks in its structures. Once she was no longer stunned she got up again.

Come on, Twilight, you can do this.

Braced herself a little more this time, without over doing it. She sprang up towards the planet once more, but when the gravity started to bear down at her again, she ignited from her hooves two beams of energy that propelled her upwards even further. It was a strain though as she could feel her body being pressured by two forces at once.

Just- need to- reach that planet s- atmosphere. Twilight then felt relief when she felt her body no longer being brought down by the gravity. Yes! But the felt her body now pulled towards the planet s gravity. Should ve probably thought this through. She then slammed flat down into the ground. Ouch, this- planet s- gravity-.

Pushed herself up onto all four legs, Twilight wasn t able to get them all straight and was barely able to lift her head. Wow, if this, Zecora s able to live under this gravity, she must be really- strong. She then began to chute forward towards the hut, intent to reach her at least. But each step she made was so heavy. With persistence though she continued onward, but it only got her so far that she dropped back onto the ground.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and turned to see this monkey that look at her befuddled.

Wow, ar-are you, Zecora? questioned Twilight. The monkey gave no verbal response and just cocked its head instead. Instantly, Twilight found herself being disrespectful. She used her strength to slowly lifted up her two front hooves and pressed them together and bowed her head. Apologies, I meant no disrespect. I ve came here to hope you take me into train with you, because-.

She was interrupted when the monkey turned away and raised up its two palms and moved forward in a dance like motion. Unsure what this was, Twilight thought to followed. She raised herself into a similar fashion and began to stamp after the monkey. The gravity still crushed down on her, but Twilight figured that it this thing was to help her get use to it.

Ouch, just how long do I have to keep doing this? she asked.

You tell me, strange one, that I do not know if she thinks if she is a pony or a monkey, that follows my pet, said this rhythmic voice.

Twilight dropped hard back onto the ground, but had her head on its side and look up at a very confused zebra with bangles around her. Stared at each other for a moment silently, Twilight finally said. I take it you re Zecora?

Indeed, I am and who might you be, one who confuses me?

I m Twilight and I came to seek your training.

Was that why you followed my pet, Bubbles, in such an odd fashion?

Your pet? Um, well no. Actually, I thought he or she was you.

The zebra gave a quick chuckle. I will try to not take that as insult, strange one, who fancies herself as Twilight. But why have you travelled across the long road Snake way, to train with the one and only, me?

Well you see, there s these two unicorns that are on the way to my home and they intend to cause great harm on my friends, which I can t let happen, so I ve came here to train with you?

Unicorns you say, but aren t you one, the fact you have a horn?

Uh yes, it s all very hard to explain, but just leave it as I don t want to destroy, but they do.

That is enough, to understand, for I can tell that you seem like a pony, who does not want to harm and I d be happy to train you. But if you talk of two unicorns that I think you are, then we ll have to work hard, for you to defeat them.

Just tell me what to do.

Very well, first you must catch my pet, Bubbles.

Bubbles? I don t think I can? I ve already assessed him and he seems perfectly accustomed to the gravity here and he is a monkey.

It is so you can get use to the gravity here, for it is ten times as much as your world.

Sorry, but I don t have time. I only have two weeks before the two other unicorns arrive.

Then be work hard to surpass the training, you must, for there are no shortcuts in this here course.

Seriously?

Seriously. Now, Bubbles, go now and do not make it easy, for the strange one here.

If I really have to, then okay.

Twilight then pushed herself to slowly go after the monkey in an effort to catch him.

Although relying on logic too much, so far, this one has much potential Zecora thought to herself as she watched Twilight go after her pet.

Sat comfortable on top of a rock and munched quite happily on some apples, Spike had gotten use to the great outdoors. He felt a lot stronger and had learnt to get food for himself. But as he munched his way through, a drop of slimy liquid fell on his head. He looked up interested and saw above him it was the bigger dragon which drooled and growled.

Oh you re back again, said Spike. The dragon s eyes leered at him sharper. So uh, where are the gems that I asked for? The bigger dragon roared in response, the force of it threw Spike s fruit back, but the baby dragon himself was unmoved by it. Oh, you want to go again, huh? Fine by me.

The bigger dragon than tried to bite him in half, but Spike jumped over its jaws and stamped both feet onto its forehead, which caused its head to smash through the rock that Spike had stood on. The baby dragon then ran up to his shoulder and used its strength to pull the bigger dragon s arm back behind it and wind on it.

Unable to take the pressure, the big dragon started to use it s free arm to slam against the ground.

You quit?

The big dragon desperately nodded and Spike then got off him and let it get back up. Its head was now down and tapped its index fingers together.

So? Are you going to get the gems I asked for?

The big dragon then sniffled and pulled from behind it a red flared gem rock and presented it to Spike. The baby dragon stared it with wide eyes and slowly pried the gem with glee at how enormous it was. He quickly shook his head and responded to the dragon. This ll do. But don t look so glum, now we re even and I, like, hope we can be friends now. The bigger dragon then showed a smile on his face. Now, um, is it alright if I can be alone, uh, just that I like to eat alone sometimes, you know? The bigger dragon then respectively walked away from, Spike.

Now to himself, Spike begun to grin and stroke the gem with popped out eyes.

Impressive, said Rainbow Dash up in the sky, watched over what just transpired.

Spike hissed at Rainbow Dash and his gem away from her. But shook his head and only noticed it was her now. Oh, um, hey Rainbow Dash.

The pegasus looked quizzed at the dragon. I ll just ignore that.

Ignore what? And, um, what are you doing here?

Came to tell you that your weeks up and if you ve done well. I d give you a B in general and disappointed that thus far we haven t unlocked your potential, but I m amazed at how strong you ve gotten in just a week. Though now I ve come to ask you, are you ready to continue your training to fight the unicorns or are you just going to figure out?

The dragon faced up at Rainbow Dash with his chest out and arms straight. I m ready, I want to fight the unicorns and save everyone, especially if it means helping, Twilight.

Good, I ll let you resume, whatever you were doing and then we ll get down to business.

Get back here! yelled Twilight.

While she galloped after Bubbles, she amazed herself at how she started to get use to the gravity and was now able to smoothly run across the plane, in just two days. She was still behind the monkey a good bit, but her determination kept her going, she needed to do this so that she could get stronger and help stop the evil unicorns.

Started to edge behind the monkey again, Twilight sprinted and went for it, however she saw Bubbles sprint for it as well. Refused to accept this, Twilight lunged at him, but simply missed and slammed onto the ground from the weight of gravity.

I hope your stomachs are empty, for dinner is ready! shouted Zecora emerged from the hut.

Alright, said Twilight. She wanted to continue her training, but she was unable to argue when Bubble immediately went to dinner himself.

They later ate soap inside Zecora s home. Her food was often odd and Twilight swore were experimental ingredients as well, with all these strange things she found in them, like odd fruit, weird seasoning and just strange soap in general. Nonetheless, she felt it helped her strength boosted by the substances and didn t taste all that bad.

Um, Zecora, can I ask you something?

What do you wish to know, strange one?

What do you know of the unicorns? I d like to know more about my race?

There is not much to tell, other than unicorns are the only race gifted with magical abilities. The fact that they had magic, made them think they had as much right as any pony and felt it should be known. They went to lands, so as they could invade and make ponies admit to their superiority and give tribute to them. This had gone on for a very long time, until almost nearly all the unicorns were gathered to one place and in that one place, catastrophe happened, all at once the unicorn s home was destroyed by a mysterious hazard. No one knows what it was, for no one survived to tell the tale.

Wow.

Yes, but what amazes me, is that you are nothing like the unicorns that once existed. Unicorns all have big prides that can only be sated by those who they make bow down to them, you are nothing like.

Well, I think it s to do with how I was accidently dropped at a young age and hit my head. I was supposedly a very rebellious child before then.

A blow on the head, can indeed do a lot of things to one s self.

Well that s me finished dinner! Come on Bubbles! Let s go out and go again!

The monkey gave a groan and finished its soup and walked back outside with Twilight. The Zebra then looked at the table and saw the dozens of messy used bowls scattered all over the table.

I guess I ll be the one, to clean dinner again, she said with displeasure.

Back on Fluttershy s place, it had been a week and four days since training had started. All of them were outside, Rarity and Pinkie Pie sparred with one another, while Applejack practiced her bucks and Big Macintosh sparred with Angel. The bunny was easily able to use, Big Macintosh s height and weight against him, which helped the large pony learn. Snip made some effort to do some push ups, but would quickly go back to get some grub afterwards.

Observed the training, Fluttershy thought to herself, the progress all five of these ponies have been amazing, but I m afraid it won t be enough. They re still no match for the two unicorns, even with Rainbow Dash at their side. Our only hope is for Twilight to have become strong enough and get here in time. Oh, Twilight, we re all counting on you more than ever.

You better dodge this one! yelled Rainbow Dash and tried to swiped Spike with one of her front legs. The baby dragon managed to barely get his head down barely. Good, that means we don t need to do five extra minutes of training, but. The Pegasus punched Spike with her other hoof and knocked him back. That there means an extra five minutes of training for not dodging that one.

Ouch, I thought you weren t good at time? How are you getting all this down? questioned Spike, back up to his feet with a lot of bruises and swollen parts.

Beats me, said Rainbow Dash, with her rear faced to him and back legs pulled back. I was hoping you were time keeping. She then bucked him and hurdled him across the field and into the river.

The baby dragon was pulled across by the heavy stream, he desperately clawed out at the edges and shouted. Help! Please! I-I still can t swim! He caught Rainbow Dash s leg and was pulled out from the water, but saw a disgruntled leer at him. Um, thanks, Rainbow Dash?

Start learning to swim! She then bashed Spike onto the edge and caused him to fall back into the river. Don t rely on the enemy to solve your problems! She soon began to slowly trot after Spike, in case she really did have to pull him out of the river.

Later that night, Rainbow Dash left Spike to do some more training on her own. The baby dragon was cosy up again under the full the night sky, that he had adapted to and cuddled up with his large gem that he had received from the bigger dragon. He made little snickers and caressed it. It didn t change the fact that he was badly bruised, swollen and hurt nearly everywhere, but it was worth being alive just for this.

So beautiful, so delectable, so delicious and oh so mine. I bet that Pegasus wants you all for herself, don t worry well she s not getting you, nobodies getting you- what s that? Oh no, I wouldn t let that- shut up your crazy! sneered Spike, his eyes got wider, his muscles tense and his claws sharper. Don t think that! No bodies going to take you! I swear it! Stop getting all hysterical on me! Spike then started to grow bigger and huger at an accelerating rate. No bodies going to hurt you, because I ll smash them all if I have to! Do you really need me to prove it- Fine! I ll smash everything that dares to even look at you! He was already five times his size and gave out a monstrous roar.

In the middle of doing some solo training to at least get better at the Sonic Rain Boom, Rainbow Dash twirled, dashed and zigzagged through the air. She would cleave through mountains, leave a trail of flames across the ground and burst through the clouds, all so she could master the technique that defeated Dawnshade and would hopefully be a key to the upcoming battle.

She paused though as she heard a roar echo across the valley. What the? That came in Spike s direction and I ve never heard a roar like that. About to fly over to it, it came over itself. The thing that Rainbow Dash saw, petrified her. Scaled over the large mountain with the use of his bulged muscle arms, it leered with vicious evil eyes intent on violence and slithered with purple and green scales, it stood up to reveal itself as an enormous dragon and roared into the sky.

I ve never seen a dragon like that of any kind! Where the crude did it come from!

The dragon opened up its maw and breathed fire that was projected at a pile of mountains nearby and incinerated them in almost an instant. It then began to smash the mountain it stood on with all four limbs and levelled it clumsily to pieces.

Wait! Green and purple scales, yellow eyes and in that general direction! Could it be Spike?

It had then stomped out from the rubble it made and began to swipe its clawed fingers at the trees in front of it, practically tore them out of the ground as if they were no more than weeds.

Whatever the case, I have to stop it before it destroys everything so mindlessly.

She charged at the dragon, but when she rammed into it, she bounced off his solid chest. While she then rolled into the air, she was unintentionally struck by Spike s elbow and flung back into a solid hill. The impact cause the mountain itself to shake and a big crack left by Rainbow Dash.

Okay- that thing s really strong and I might not be able to stop him forcibly. She then pulled herself out and flew over the dragon and started to hectically scan her eyes across it. Alright, if that s really Spike, I ve got to figure out what made him so big. She then traced her mind back to when Dawnshade was struck by the dragon and complained at how dragons were only meant to grow bigger, when their greed got the better of them. She looked back down at Spike and saw he still had the gem he had recently received from the other dragon and how he got so obsessed with it. That s it!

She slapped her mouth shut, but already blew her cover. Spike twisted his head to notice her and breathed fire up at her. Able to dodge it in time, Rainbow Dash went on the retreat, but was pursued by the dragon.

Oh come on! Just because it has long legs, shouldn t mean it s got to be this fast!

Unable to argue though, she moved out of the way before Spike swatted her and zoomed around a mountain. The beast crashed through that mountain and breathed fire at her again. Used her pulled herself over the flames, she clasped her hooves together aimed at Spike and screamed. A powerful beam of energy flowed out and struck into Spike s eyes and caused the dragon to reel and hold its eyes in pain.

Perfect!

She continued to fly off and started fly up and down, side to side and spin in circles all across the air. Soon she had ignited into a rainbow-coloured blast that now rocketed onwards to Spike. The dragon had only just now recovered from the blast to the eyes and was stunned when it saw this attack. It allowed Rainbow Dash to crash right into the gem and in one mighty impact, shattered it to pieces in Spike s hand.

Continued to fly through, Rainbow Dash echoed to herself, alright, that ll either work or make Spike even more mad.

Spike wailed out a frustrated roar, but began to rapidly shrink down. In no time he was bigger to his old self and keeled over unconscious.

Watched over him astonishingly, Rainbow Dash thought to herself, okay, not what I had in mind, but that works to.

She dropped back down to the ground and murmured to herself. Sometimes, I think you re more trouble than you re worth.

After four days of doing this, Twilight was now able to race across the planet in less than a minute. She still had the problem with her chase with Bubbles, but gave the monkey a run for his money.

Thought with a bit of strategy, Twilight had allowed Bubbles to disappear over to the other side and quickly rushed the opposite way and as logic dictated, Twilight appeared right in front of bubbles and lunged herself at him. The monkey was able to quickly reverse however and get away.

Darn!

Twilight tried it again and went to the other side where Bubbles and her, met face to face again, but the monkey had narrowly ducked under her lunge and continued on his speed.

After a while, he looked around to see where Twilight was now, but was amazed when he couldn t see her. Anxious, the monkey crept on forward and tried to keep an eye out for her. He however heard a psst and looked up and saw Twilight in the tree.

Frantically screamed, the monkey tried to rush forward, but Twilight had successfully pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. With a scream of victory, Twilight grabbed Bubbles with both hooves and raised him above her head and cried. Yes! Yes! I ve caught him! I ve caught the monkey! I caught the monkey!

Watched in sheer awe, Zecora couldn t believe her eyes. It had only taken Twilight four days to finally catch Bubbles, something she had never once witness achieving under that amount of time to get use to the gravity. But with an charmed smile, she walked forward and said.

You have done good, strange one, now that you have caught the monkey, it s time we moved onto your next training.

Yes! Just tell me Zecora! What s the next part of my training, tell me!

As you wish. Then out of nowhere, Zecora wailed at the two, it was so loud that it was like storm hit at them and it was most likely thanks to the gravity that the two were able to hold steady as the skin of their faces were being ridiculously pulled back. When she finished, the three waited a moment, before Twilight asked.

Like to explain why you just did that other than to perhaps give us a new look? asked Twilight and referred to her mane and Bubble s fur incredibly messed up.

Give it a moment.

Something then travelled from behind Twilight and Bubbles and was so fast that if caused a similar effect to Zecora s wail, to the amount of force it carried.

Welcome, Gummy.

Twilight and Bubbles then looked to the ground and saw stood there was a weird eye small alligator that seemed oblivious.

Gummy? asked Twilight.

An alligator, with amazing speed, your next task, will be to use your magic and hit him with a heavy hammer.

A cloud of a smoke puffed in front of Zecora and appeared out of it was a huge hammer which dropped to the ground and caused the entire planet to quake from it. It also caused Twilight and Gummy to look nervously at it with sweat emerged from their heads.

You re kidding?

I do not joke, a unicorns magic, is a great asset, to teach you to use it effectively and further your training, you much use your magic to levitate the heavy hammer and smash Gummy with it.

There are a lot of problems with what I m hearing. For one, if I hit Gummy, with a hammer that big, won t it- well.

Do not worry, Gummy can take a hammer, to the noggin and trust me when your magic will be useful, when the time comes.

Started to learn more not to argue, Twilight sighed and concentrated. Her horn glowed and shortly so did the hammer. Pressed more and more effort into this, Twilight eventually forced the hammer up to levitate, but it took a lot of strain.

Okay, I m ready.

Alright, go Gummy, go and whatever you do, don t let Twilight hit you with th-.

The alligator dashed over before she could finish. Twilight started off like she did after Bubbles and went to a slow chute action after Gummy.

Rested near the campfire, Rainbow Dash still questioned how Spike had transformed into a dragon that huge and was all of a sudden small again. To add to these questions, Spike didn t recall the entire thing about trying to destroy everything. It was a mystery that bugged her, but wanted to find some way to use it against the unicorns. She did consider on giving him another gem, but found herself lucky to destroy it the first time when Spike got out of control.

Brought some more wood, Rainbow Dash, said Spike and placed near her and then sat on a log opposite to her, so he could eat some more apples that he had left.

Right now, Rainbow Dash stayed near to Spike to make sure he didn t transform into that thing again, without a gem. Though things were relatively quiet each time they sat here and rested for tomorrow.

Spike gave a nervous look towards her that made Rainbow Dash snap. You want something?

I just wanted to ask, you know how you re suppose to be a bad person right?

And I m here trying to save the world, I know, I get the irony, but I want to conquer it and make everyone admit that I m the best. That can t happen if-.

Not that, I mostly wanted to say that you don t strike me much of a bad person.

Huh?

I d admit that you kind of harsh and all, but your intentions have been good, you ve looked after me like a friend and stuff, what I mean is, why are you evil?

What- well! said Rainbow Dash, she stammered. Because I m the best! And can do whatever I want!

You want to be evil?

Well, duh, evil s cool, being evil is awesome! I don t want to be lame good, why would I?

Spike started to stroke the banana he chewed on with his claw. I don t know, maybe if you just had a friend, would you still be evil?

Huh! Um! You know what! Enough of this conversation! said Rainbow Dash and stamped her hoof against the ground. I don t even know why we re even having it!

Alright, replied Spike with a moan and pulled up a nearby crafted bed made of leaves over him and laid down.

Rainbow Dash then walked off to continue some more of her own training.

Just so you know, Rainbow Dash- I consider you my friend.

Rainbow Dash paused and felt strange felt strange feelings grow inside her. Tried her best to overcome them though, she continued on forward and left Spike in peace.

Another day of training, Zecora was in her house with Bubbles as they rearranged everything. It was heard to do it in peace however whenever Twilight hammered the ground and caused the entire planet to tremble.

She couldn t help but be further surprised at how good, Twilight had gotten with her magic and move with that hammer in just two days. The more she thought about it, the more she knew there was hope for the unicorn and so much potential that Zecora could drive out.

Just fixed the angle of her portrait, Zecora was startled when Gummy popped through the window next to her. But just as she relaxed, the wall was smashed by a heavy hammer that stormed through. It caused Zecora to babble in gibberish words that could barely be understood at how fast she said them. Bubbles went frenzy as well and jumped across the house.

You get back here! yelled Twilight, rushed through the hole she made.

Twilight slammed down on everywhere Gummy went. She broke the chairs, the tables and other furniture with her hammer and it almost looked intentional as she went after the small crocodile. She had nearly hit Bubbles a few times as well.

As Zecora could only watch the devastation the two wreaked, Gummy soon jumped on top of the zebra s head. She then had to quickly duck down before Twilight walloped her full force with the hammer. It caused Twilight to hit the wall instead and crumble it down for Gummy to escape through and for Twilight to chase after him.

Only two left in the house, both Zecora and Bubbles remained in shock, even after the building collapsed all around them.

Next time I do a training course, I make sure they know not to take down my house.

Stood aligned before, Fluttershy, all of the fighters were filled with pride and confidence at what they had achieved.

I am glad to say that you have all made a big improvement. From just working together and putting all your effort into this, you are haunting image of your former selves and have became stronger than what was thought possible in just two weeks, said Fluttershy to them all, with Angel next to her. However, I won t lie, the unicorns are still stronger by a great deal and I m afraid your aim won t be to defeat them until Twilight and Rainbow Dash arrives to the field to assist you, only then will you have a chance. So when they come, please try to stall them so they can t hurt any living creature until help arrives.

Heck, I bet you just don t want Twilight s training to be for nothing if she was to return and both those unicorns were down for the count, said Applejack with chuckle. But don t worry, we ll go along. We don t want Twilight s training to be nothing either.

Eeyup.

Don t worry, Fluttershy, you can count on us, said Rarity.

Oh I so can t wait to see Twilight again! shouted Pinkie Pie.

Can I still come up here, for you know, free stuff? asked Snip. A rock was then thrown at him by Angel, who started to shake his fist at him. Take it that s a no?

I thank you all, it is all up to you to prepare for the last week before the unicorn attack. So farewell and good luck!

You as well, Fluttershy, replied Applejack.

The fighters then said farewell in their own ways and jumped from Fluttershy s outpost and descended back towards the ground. This just left Fluttershy and Angel with Snip nervously at the edge.

Um, I don t know how to fly like they do?

That s alright, I m sure Angel can help.

The bunny gave a low growl in response to that.

Nailed back on the last wooden board onto her house, Zecora had finally placed it back together. It was a bit crude, but it would do until she got some final touches on it.

About to take a break, she suddenly heard the sound of loud thumps that shook the planet get closer. She turned her head behind her and saw raced over to her was Gummy. Hectically, Zecora placed herself against the structure and frantically bubbled strange words at him. The alligator had managed to curve its path away from the house and was still chased by Twilight.

The unicorn had a plucky smile on her face and was able to dash along the gravity even while she held a hammer that was so huge. She waited for Gummy to finally turn his head and when he did, she vanished. Twilight reappeared in front of the little alligator and when turned his head, he felt the hammer pat against his head.

Alright, little fella?

Gummy nodded, but grew out of his head was a thick swollen bump.

Yes, I did it!- I did it! I did it! I did it!- I did it! Zecora! Did you see? I did it!

A good thing as well- I mean good work. You have now done the first two lessons, now it is time for your real training.

Finally, but we only have a week left before the unicorns arrive, will that be enough time?

More than enough, so let us begin and I will teach you what is needed, to give them what for.

As a six more days passed by, on the Apple family farm, Owloysius, Cherliee, Granny Smith, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle stood on in front of six coloured balls that glowed brightly. They all looked at the items anxiously.

Well? Is someone going to summon the dragon and wish Twilight back? asked Applebloom.

They all looked one another, but Granny Smith stepped out eventually. I ll do it. She then stood up and said out loud. Shenron- we summon you!

The balls radiated more violently, the sky grew dark and burst forth from the balls was this large steam of energy that spiralled in the air. The energy soon transformed into a large green snake-like dragon with red eyes and glared at the beings below it.

Congrats, you have found all Six orbs of harmony and have summoned me. In exchange I will grant you one wish before I return to my slumber.

Great dragon, Shenron, our wish is that you revive Twilight?

If that is truly your wish it shall be granted. The dragon s eyes then glowed brightly in response. Once his eyes had returned to normal, he spoke. It has been done.

The audience then swayed their heads side-to-side for a moment. Um, where is she?

Although I have restored Twilight s life, she is in a location that I cannot return her from, she is own on that one, but for now I have fulfilled my agreement and I bit you farewell.

The dragon then reverted back into its energy and the balls levitated up into the air. Once they were high enough all six orbs glowed brightly one more time and then shot and scattered off into the far distance. The sky then also returned to normal.

What does she mean that Twilight s in a location she can t return from? questioned Sweetie Belle.

I don t know, but hopefully Fluttershy knows and will be able to solve it. For now we ll just have to pray that Twilight arrives in time to help fight the unicorns.

That s something we will have to hope, said Cherliee.

Stood ready, Twilight was prepped opposite to Zecora. The two were in a stare off, with eyes locked. In front of the zebra, was a giant slab of stone. Gummy and Bubbles stood at the sidelines and tensely switched their eyes between them.

After the a few more moments of this, Zecora shifted around and used her hind legs to scoop up the slab of stone and then buck kick it into the air. All in that time, Twilight had conjured a ball of energy into her front hoof and threw it at the brick. It was a direct hit and the rock exploded into tiny rubble.

Yes! cried Twilight.

Well done, you have now not only mastered your Spirit element, but now the Friendship bomb as well, said Zecora. But I must now put the two into more detail, before you are safe to use them against the unicorns to come. The Spirit element unlocks a hidden the spirit element that is inside you. There are six spirits that exist and you possess the most elusive of them all, magic. When you call on your Spirit of element, it can exceed your power a limited number of times, but beware, the Spirit of magic is very powerful, trying to hold it inside your body lead to your downfall.

I understand. When we practiced it, I could feel it trying to force itself inside me and it kind of burned.

Yes, you must be careful and only use it when truly needed; otherwise your Spirit element will do much more harm to you, rather than to your adversary.

Okay.

Now for the Friendship bomb. It is more of a spell than a technique and thanks to your unicorn abilities; you are able to use it. It is energy that is built by the harmony of friendship around it, it feels the connections of loved ones and those who care. Friendship is one of the most powerful magical things after all. So when the spell feels these levels of friendship and reacts to it, it will build a resonance of powerful energy. The fact that you only built a Friendship bomb with just us, it will be a lot larger when you return to whence you came. But beware, the energy will take time to build and control that you must only use it while your enemies are unaware.

Okay, got it, I hopefully will not need it with strong you ve helped me become.

Trust me, Twilight, you might. Although you have indeed become as strong as either of us could hope, one of the unicorns, a female like you, is still very much powerful. I can t tell which one of you will come up top, but it will be her that will be your great struggle.

The halo on Twilight s head then vanished. Woah? My halo?

You have been revived, Twilight, you must leave now to fight the unicorns.

Wait? So why don t I feel like I m going back down?

I do not mean to burst your bubbles, when I tell you that you don t just return, you must run back down Snake way to go to the coming battle.

What! But the battle s tomorrow! Am I really going to get there in a day?

With the progress you ve made, yes, leave now, so you can be there in time.

Alright, thanks Zecora! Thanks for everything, I won t let you or anyone down, I promise! Twilight then burst from the planet s atmosphere and rocketed back to Snake way.

And farewell to you as well! responded Zecora and the three waved behind her.

Twilight had landed back onto her path and raced along it to return.

Alright, maggot! shouted Rainbow Dash at Spike, who was at attention. The day you ve been training for has finally arrived. We failed to unlock that potential, but it wasn t a total loss, you ve become stronger and hopefully enough to help make a difference in the fight against the unicorns, we ll see if-. The pegasus halted, her eyes were now popped open, her jaw dropped and her body trembled.

Rainbow Dash, is something wrong? asked Spike concern.

The pegasus got a hold of herself and gritted intensely. They ve arrived. 


	3. Battle against the Unicorns

In the harmless town, ponies walked about on another peaceful day, it all changed though when they heard this sound of something roar through the air. When their heads aimed to where it came from, two comets struck through the bell tower of a church and crashed into the streets, the impact of their land caused a massive explosion and an echoed wave of force that pulsed all across the settlement.

Soon as it relaxed, ponies sensitively got back up and started to circle around this enormous crater caused by the explosion. They were all stunned to see levitated out from chariots slammed into the dirt, two unicorns with mischievous smirks on their faces. They hovered over all the Earth ponies and looked at them.

Excuse me? asked a pony. Are you aliens?

Other ponies then barraged with a number of questions to the unicorns, some even started to pull out cameras and film them or take pictures.

Duh? Why are they calling us aliens?

Obviously they ve never seen a unicorn before, especially one as magnificent as myself.

Whatever the case, I dislike all this stuff their doing. I m going to take care of them.

Snail s horn then glowed and around the two unicorns ignited into one destructive blast that consumed everything. When the blast relaxed, the entire town had been levelled to nothing more than a giant crater that the two unicorns flew over and only their aircraft devices beneath them.

Snail?

Yes?

Who said you could blow up the entire town?

Um, no one.

Then why did you?

Cause I didn t think it would matter?

Would it matter if the Orbs of harmony were here?

I guess so.

The female unicorn made a low growl of frustration. Right, well don t go blowing up anything else, unless I, Trixie, command you to or at least give you the permission, got it.

Okay.

Now, let us find this pegasus, she ll be the one that can lead us to the Orbs of harmony. But whatever you do, don t kill her, it s said in the legends that if you kill the pegasus that made the Orbs of harmony, the Orbs of harmony go with it. So don t mess up unless you want me to kill you as well.

Got it, but how are we going to find the pegasus, we don t know anything about this here place?

That misfit Twilight was the strongest on this continent, followed by the pegasus, so now that Twilight s gone, we just need to find the strongest power level and that ll help us find the her. Trixie then switched on her scouter and it started to function and come up with random numbers.

Uh? I didn t understand any of that.

Sigh, just follow me, said Trixie just as her scouter was fixed on a displayed number. She then dashed off and was followed by Snail.

You ready, Spike? asked Rainbow Dash.

Yeah!

Good, because it so happens that they re coming straight for us. Do as I told you and keep your power level low.

The two stood their ground in preparation for unicorns. While Rainbow Dash stood fierce, Spike couldn t help but jitter his legs.

Just as they were silent for a moment, Rainbow Dash gasped and turned their head behind them.

What? questioned Spike nervously. What is it?

I don t know, all of a sudden I can feel this strong power from behind us.

Soon as Spike looked around to check, he found this pink face pounce right in front of him and yelled. Hey Spike! The dragon was startled, but before he could get away, Pinkie Pie had grabbed him and locked him in an embracive hug. It s so good to see you again, yes it is!

Wait! Pinkie Pie?

Oh hey, Rainbow Dash, great to see you again as well, even though we use to be enemies and-.

How s your power level increased this much since we last met?

Oh that s easy, Fluttershy, got me, Rarity, Snip, Applejack and Big Mac and we all trained at her place.

Wait! Fluttershy, that pacifist, got you this strong?

Ya-huh.

Well, I guess it s a good thing if it means we have more of a chance against the unicorns.

How about you, you ve both grown a lot strong as well.

Um, Pinkie- could you let go of me? requested Spike. He choked in Pinkie Pie s hug.

Oh sorry, said Pinkie Pie and place him down. Wow, you re a whole lot different Spike. How was the training with Rainbow Dash, was it fun?

Well, wouldn t say fun. But it was okay. I learnt a lot however and Rainbow Dash was really nice to me.

She was!

There was a bit of an awkward smile on Rainbow Dash s face when she said. Time to stop with the happy reunion and put your guard up, they re almost-.

Paused, Rainbow Dash and the others looked above them and saw up in the sky, two ponies with horns on their head, one tan and green haired, the other blue with fair white hair.

Here.

Isn t this interesting, a dragon, an Earth pony and oh- look Snail, a pegasus.

Yep.

The two then descended towards the ground and landed in front of the trio.

You must be the two unicorns come for the Orbs of harmony.

Correct, my associate is name is Snail and I am the great and magnificent, Trixie. We see you are the pegasus, the creator of the Orbs of harmony. We d like it so much, if you d tell us where to find these items.

Fat chance, you unicorns might as well pack your bags and get lost, cause we re here to make sure you do.

Ha, did you hear that, Snail, the pegasus says they re here to stop us from getting our wish!

Yeah, that s a good one.

Their scouters suddenly activated on their own and charted numbers and pointed a location.

Before anyone could say anything, burst over the unicorns and rolled through the air and then landed on all four hooves, appeared Applejack and Big Macintosh.

Howdy you all, hope were not late to this ho-down? asked Applejack.

Actually your just in time, answered Rainbow Dash.

Wow, awesome, you and Big Mac are here! yelled Pinkie Pie.

Might shuck about the welcome. She and Big Macintosh took a position next Pinkie Pie. Applejack then made eye contact with Rainbow Dash. Although she frowned, she gave a reluctant quick bow with her head, followed by Big Macintosh over to the Pegasus. They then looked to Spike. Well, howdy little fellow. Sorry if our first greeting was a bit brief, thanks to Rainbow Dash here kidnapping you all, but the names Applejack and this here s my brother, Big Macintosh.

Nice to meet you both as well.

Could we do this without the sentimental greetings, by all means, you ll be able to do that once we send you all to the Next dimension.

We ll see about that.

The unicorns scouters then acted up again. Oh what now, grouched Trixie.

Someone else then flew over them, she left a sparkled trail of energy in her wake and gracefully spun down to the ground and swayed her arms and spun her legs like a ballerina as she landed to the ground.

I have arrived, said Rarity and nudged her head to let her hair flow back. And sorry for the fanciful, I just had to look my best for a battle like this.

As you do with every battle, muttered Applejack, to herself.

Wow, said Spike with his jaw hung. Who s that?

Oh that s Rarity, isn t she so amazing, said Pinkie Pie.

Rarity... amazing indeed, said Spike, his head tilted on his shoulders and his eyes locked on her.

Please tell me this is it? questioned Trixie. No more of you inferior ponies are on the way to oppose us, not that it will matter.

We have one more partner on the way to help kick your hinny, but afraid she might need a little more extra time, responded Applejack.

Well that is too bad, but not quite a shame. Now let s get onto seeing your power levels.

The two unicorn s scouters activated and started to show trace of numbers, before they came to a stop.

Um, five-hundred, three-hundred, three-hundred, four-.

Roughly around an average of five hundred, this here is a pitiful challenge for us. Snail, how many gifts do we still have, if you catch my drift?

Um, one... three... oh! Um six! Yeah, we got six.

Excellent, present them then, it ll be a good time to give these. Trixie then snickered.

With the use of his magic, Snail pulled out a small sack and yanked out from them diamonds.

Diamonds, said both Rarity and Spike with their eyes enlarge. Rarity then presumed to say. Oh yes, thank you quite marvellous gifts indeed.

We re not referring to the diamonds, just so you know, replied Trixie.

Snail had placed the diamonds spread out onto the grass and stepped back. For a moment it was calm, but the heroes gasped when they saw burst out of the ground and grabbed onto one of the diamonds, this large thick arm. More arms then sprouted from the ground and grabbed onto the diamonds. Soon the rest of the figures emerged from the ground with snarls and showed to be dog like beasts, with a long thick arms, short stubby legs and stubby spiked tails. They wore jackets and diamond-studded collars that went with them.

They all aligned in front of the unicorns on all fours and started to bark and growl at the heroes. Nearly everyone showed discomfort to how hideous and menace they looked, with Spike showing the most discomfort, but Rainbow Dash wasn t impressed by their display.

May I present to you, diamond dogs. These creatures are obsessed with diamonds so much that when they can sense an offering, they ll burrow across the ground and pop right out, as you just witnessed. After that, they are willing to work in exchange for the presented diamonds.

In other words, these dogs are mercenaries, said Rainbow Dash.

I guess that s the correct term of putting it. These diamond dogs have a power level of one-thousand, roughly the same as Dawnshade, what a shame that unicorn was nothing special. It shocked the heroes as they heard such a claim. But anyways, they should be enough of an entertainment.

The Earth ponies started to put their game faces on, in return to the diamond dogs. How we make things little more interesting then? asked Applejack.

Interesting you say? Go on? The great Trixie would like to hear?

Each one of our fighters, fight one of your fighters, one at a time.

Haha! The great Trixie likes, watching to see whose fighters our better! Our diamond dogs or you lot, yes.

Good, whispered Applejack as she made sure only her comrades her. This here should buy us some more time for Twilight to get here. We don t know how strong these two are after all, but we should play it safe and focus on doing as Fluttershy told us. Everyone around her nodded in agreement.

Finish what you re doing, I do not wish to spend time just sitting here. Pick out your first fighter and get on with this.

What do you think we re talking about back here! shouted Applejack. She then back down to the other fighters. Right, I ll go first, I want to compare myself to this Dawnshade if that s alright.

Fine, get to it, said Rainbow Dash. It caused Applejack to give her dirty look before she stepped forwards.

Alright, here comes your first competitor, now throw up yours so we can begin this thing.

You, one on the far right, take care of her.

The indicated diamond dog stepped forward obediently. When it then got in between enough distance, the dog howled out and rushed forward in slavered charge for Applejack.

The pony got out of the way of her attacker. The diamond dog had gone pass Applejack, which allowed the pony to buck him. The savage creature tumbled against ground, but eventually caught itself with its feet and fired out from his front paw, an energy blast at Applejack.

The pony wheeled around the blast and made a head on rush at the diamond dog. The creature could do nothing but lift up its front paws and then practically allowed itself to get trampled. Each four of Applejack s hooves crushed right down on the diamond dog back into the dirt before she stormed pass it.

Wow, said Spike, next to Rainbow Dash. She s amazing.

Soon as the dust settled, it revealed the diamond dog crooked and battered against the ground and didn t appear to move.

Looks like I went a little overboard on the fella, my bad, said Applejack with a proud smirk on her face and trotted over back to the others.

Um, that can t be right, said Snail surprised. The other diamond dogs were amazed as well by what they saw. These diamond dogs have twice the power level than those guys, I know, I like checked.

Obviously they know how to hide their power level. I have to admit, that s cute-.

Everyone s attention had been snatched by the small whimper of the diamond dog. It started to get back up one leg at a time. With a glow of her horn though, Trixie had caused the diamond dog to howl once more and then explode into pieces. Everyone, even Snail and the other diamond dogs were shocked by this action.

Trixie, what did you do that for? He was still up?

Up, but ready to get put back down again and I, Trixie, dislike having someone representing our side that s just going to get beaten.

That was mean, what they did back there to their friend, said Pinkie Pie.

I doubt any of them hooligans are friends with each other. They re just vicious beasts out for the Orbs of harmony, replied Rarity.

Eeyup.

Someone ready to go out there next? asked Applejack walked back amongst them.

I ll go next and give these ruffians a lesson in grace, answered Rarity and stepped forward.

Um, good luck Rarity! shouted Spike.

Thank you.

Looks like they ve already chosen the next entertainment, said Trixie. You choose one this time Snail.

Yeah okay, uh, you, yeah you, you go and get him.

Another diamond Dog stepped forward to fight. It then rushed at the pony with glee as it pulled its heavy arm back and slid saliva around its mouth. Soon as it got near Rarity, the two vanished.

Huh? Where d they go? They were just there? Spike then turned to see the others eyes move in similar directions all over the battlefield.

It s because they ve gone really fast. Want to see them, you re going to have to sense their energy and follow it, got it, replied Rainbow Dash.

Remembered how he was taught to seek out energy, Spike concentrated. He could then feel Rarity s and the diamond dog s energy and soon saw two figures clash against one another and jump back from one another. Concentrated more, he made out the two figures that hit back and forth against one another were Rarity and the diamond dog.

Reached out its arm, the diamond dog intended to grab Rarity, but the pony pulled her head down out of reach and flipped her body over and directly hammered her onto the top its skull rocketed it back down towards the Earth.

Conjured purple energy that gathered in front of Rarity, she yelled it. Radiant grace! The energy then formed into a beam of energy that struck down on the Diamond dog and completely evaporated him into pieces.

Sigh, this is getting quite boring and Trixie, does not like to be bored. I say we make things more challenging, at least not to make things look so sad.

Sad! yelled Rarity still in the sky. Well what do you have in mind then!

Sugarcube! Remember the game plan here! shouted Applejack.

How about this, if you are such good fighters, take on the rest of the four Diamond dogs, go ahead. One of you silly lot on your own.

Silly! Fine! Allow me to obligate!

Rarity! yelled Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

Don t worry, I ve got this and I ll do it in a single dazzling attack! A large aura of energy built up over Rarity that started to gather around her two raised upper hooves and merged into a single ball of energy that crackled with raw power. It made the diamond dogs look concerned by this. Aimed the ball at her opponents and fired it at them.

The ball sped towards them, but just as it was about to strike right into the diamond dogs, it rolled up into the air instead. Just as everyone then looked up to see the ball now hung above the unicorns, Rarity yelled. Now, behold your eyes for, Dazzling splendour! The ball then rained a stream of multiple barrage blasts that streamed downwards in smooth curved movement before they hammered down on those before them. Both the diamond dogs and unicorns were struck and the blasts ignited out into a chorus of explosions.

Spike was indeed dazzled by the fireworks of Rarity s attack that he almost failed to noticed the diamond dog that had slipped out from the blast and made a desperate attempt to race out and attack the baby dragon. But before he could grab him, he stopped and went. Arp?

Stamped by one of Rainbow Dash s back hooves, the dog moved his eyes to her unimpressed glare and heard her say. Get lost. Rainbow Dash then bucked him up into the air with her other leg and spun around to roar from her mouth an energy beam that streamed up into the air and struck the diamond dog and finished him.

Amazed at how Rainbow Dash easily took care of that, it took Spike a while to say. Thanks for the save there Rainbow Dash.

Yeah, that was truly amazing, said Pinkie Pie.

It was nothing, just didn t want our side to be down a number for the bigger fight to come.

Rarity! Are you alright up there! yelled Applejack.

Yeah, that blast took a bit out of me, but I m quite alright, replied Rarity as she sweated and gasped.

We ll see about that once the bigger fight begins, said Trixie with a snicker.

The two unicorns emerged from the smoke and everyone was amazed to see that both of them were completely unphased by the attack and had stupid grins across their faces.

I-I gave all I could into that attack.

It was a pretty attack, said Snail.

Yes, but a sloppy one at best, but at least it got rid of the problem of the diamond dogs. Now we can get onto some real entertainment.

What s with you and entertainment? asked Rainbow Dash.

Well just conquering continents just gets old, so I need some entertainment to keep things a bit fresh. Anyways, we re now down to just us two unicorns, outnumbered by you six, what shall we do. How about you play with them Snail while I figure this one out.

Uh, okay, what should I play with them?

Snail, I was being sarcastic, I want you to do, what you do best, get the hint?

Oh oh, now I get it!

Alright, we got the dumb one, that s good, said Rainbow Dash.

Yeah, it looks like we can take him, he s not that big either and his power level doesn t seem all that big, said Applejack.

We heard that! And it so happens that you re not the only one that can hide your power level! Snail, show them what we mean!

Okay. The male unicorn braced himself and began to concentrate. Within seconds, the ground began to tremble, loose rocks began to float and crackles of energy began to ignite around Snail, who grinned at the heroes.

Rainbow Dash! What s going on? asked Spike.

He s powering up, replied Rainbow Dash. She looked concerned on her face. And by what I can tell, it s huge, unbelievable!

Snail began to chuckle at the fear he ignited on them. His muscles began to bulge, his height started to grow and he started to look more menacing. Overall, it didn t look good for what was about to come.

We really need, Twilight s help now, whispered Applejack.

Hurried across Snake way, Twilight continued to run back the way she came. This is amazing, I m this fast already in just the two weeks I spent with Zecora and I ve already made it this far across Snake way. Don t worry guys, I m nearly there, just hold on, I ll make it back in time, I promise.

What power! exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

A boulder had been torn out of the ground by Snail s build up and was flung across the field and struck into Applejack and knocked over.

Sister! shouted Big Macintosh.

Let me see-, said Snail as he moved his eyes around the fighters and locked onto Big Macintosh who had his head turned away. I think I ll aim for you first.

The large pony turned his head back in time to see Snail right over him and about to slam down with his right hoof. Lifted his upper left leg to stop it, Big Macintosh screamed when Snail struck his out of place and dislocated it completely.

Brother! cried Applejack as she pushed the boulder off her.

You want some of me to girly?

Applejack roared and rammed at Snail, but the unicorn moved out of the way. She then ran pass Snail, but bucked up with her hind legs and tried to kick him, but again Snail moved back. He then hammered his upper right leg into Applejack s torso and fired her into the air. Snail next vanished and reappeared in front of Applejack and began to assault her with flurry of punches to the head and chest. The unicorn showed to take great delight in this at the way he laughed at her.

We need to do something! shouted Rarity. Applejack is unable to hold her own against that brute!

No! You might get the other unicorn involved if we all jump in! yelled Rainbow Dash.

Oh, but by all means, jump in and help try save your friend. The great Trixie must warn you though, I have already scanned your rough estimation of power levels around one-thousand-five-hundred, which is pitiful to Snail s power level of seven-thousand!

Thanks for the heads up, but I don t think I asked for it! shouted Rainbow Dash.

You heard her though! We can jump in and help! shouted Pinkie Pie.

Alright, Spike you ready for this. If what that snob says is true, we re going to have to throw everything we have at that big guy.

Um, well.

I said are you in, need to know now! Rainbow Dash nearly pressed her face against his.

Yes-yes I m in!

Good! Okay, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, jump the guy and hit him towards me, I ll then bounce him right towards Spike and Spike you fire everything you have, no hold back, got it!

Right! shouted Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

What! Wait! cried Spike, but the ponies had already dashed off.

Snail had finally trampled his two front hooves on top of Applejack s head and crashed back down onto the ground. He then went to pursue her, but was surprised to find Pinkie Pie and Rarity appear right in front of him and buck their hooves right into his stomach and smashed him back into the air. Rainbow Dash then rocketed down at Snail and knocked him towards Spike who hesitated.

Now Spike! Give him all you got! The dragon continued to press his index fingers together and gape his mouth like an idiot. He became frightened though when he saw the large unicorn recover and look down at him. Spike! But still no reaction, Rainbow Dash yelled. Feck, everyone just fire at him!

Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash fired out beams of blasts directed after Snail. But the unicorn vanished well before any attacks were struck. The beams then instead collided with one another exploded above Spike, uselessly.

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth for a moment before she screamed out in frustration.

I didn t like that, not one bit, spoke Snail now in front of Rainbow Dash. He wiped his upper right hoof against his mouth with a slight smirk. I ll give you points for nearly making my lip bleed.

What now? questioned Pinkie Pie.

Rush him, that s what!

A bit crude but alright, replied Rarity.

The three closed in on Snail and surrounded him and started to attack from all directions. The unicorn though blocked and parried all their attack without the show of much effort.

As the trio fought Snail on their own, Spike had crept over to Applejack, who struggled to get back up after the beaten she got.

Um, Applejack, you alright?

Oh, I m fine Sugarcube, just lost my hat from that big thug. Applejack staggered clumsily however.

Up in the air, Snail started to bonk them each of his opponents heads one by one and send them crash back onto the ground.

Heh-heh, this is too easy.

While Snail looked down on the three he put down, he failed to notice Big Macintosh appear behind him and quickly grapple behind him. He hooked his right upper hoof and got his lower half pinned around Snail.

Hey! What are you doing! Get off me!

Nope!

Seriously!

Nope!

Big Macintosh then started to glow bright red and an aura started to shine around them both.

Brother! hollered Applejack. What the sam heck are you doing!

There s no way we can beat this guy like this the way we re going! I m sorry Applejack, I love you, tell Applebloom and Granny that I love them- arrgh!

Snail had reversed crashed into a mountain in an effort to get off Big Macintosh. The mountain crumbled after the two collided into it, but Big Macintosh remained latched on. Frustrated Snail flew through the air in an attempt to shake him off.

Would you just get off me!

Nope!

Brother!

Big Macintosh had completely gone to a stage where he had now gone completely red, where he called out. Goodbye sis. And ignited into a wide explosion that covered over both him and Snail.

In a burst of tears and screams, Applejack started wail. No!

We should ve done something, said Pinkie Pie quietly over to Rarity.

What could ve we done? questioned Rarity.

Let s just hope his sacrifice was for nothing, said Rainbow Dash.

Of course it wasn t. Didn t you see? Big Mac grabbed onto him and went ka-blooey against that guy, replied Pinkie Pie.

What makes you think going ka-blooey was enough?

Their dispute was settled though, when they saw in disbelief, the unicorn, Snail, move through the smoke. Soon as the smoke was completely gone, it showed no scratch on him or even the slightest tear on his armour.

The ponies had been in mere flabbergasted silence until Rainbow Dash choked out. What the, that attack did completely nothing to him.

I wouldn t say completely nothing, I think that guy did a crack on my armour somewhere.

No! screamed Applejack, leaked with tears. I ll make you regret this, mark my word. An reddish-orange aura built up over the girl and cracks and tears in the ground began to split.

Interesting, said Trixie as she measured the power level build up with her scouter. She s reaching over two-thousand, wonder how she s doing that?

Her aura then formed right in front of her into the solid-shape of an large apple. Applejack then turned with her hind legs pulled back and cried. Apple family specialty! She then kicked the apple bucked and sent it straight at Snail. The unicorn wasn t able to move in time and was hit by the attack full force. His face showed to be horrified when struck by it.

Okay, that had to have gotten them this, said Rarity.

It was hard to see though, but when the smoke blew away one last time, all the heroes were shocked again to see Snail. Although the blast had at least torn away parts of his armour and singed him in a few places, the unicorn was pretty okay and still had that grin across his face.

For a second there, I almost thought you had me that time.

Impossible, said Rainbow Dash.

What s with this guy? asked Pinkie Pie.

Tarnishing, I m so sorry brother, said Applejack and fell over.

Applejack! cried Spike and rushed to her.

Darn it, this can t be, we re falling apart one by one here! shouted Rarity.

She s still alright guys, but I think she s completely knocked out! yelled Spike back up.

Heh, that s good, because I can get back at her for doing this to my armour.

Don t forget you still have us to deal with! shouted Rainbow Dash.

Oh yeah, almost forgot about you lot.

What are we going to do, this brute s far too strong for us, said Rarity.

We need Twilight, said Pinkie Pie.

But Twilight isn t here yet so we re on our own until she gets here, snapped Rainbow Dash.

Who is this Twilight that the great and powerful Trixie keeps hearing about, are you referring to that low-classed unicorn runt?

Of course we are, who else is called Twilight? replied Rarity.

Why is it that you keep praying for her arrival as if she ll be able to change the course of this battle, when she was barely able to pull of defeating Dawnshade, which I will add, was insignificant to Snails power and getting rid of him was more of a relief of burdening for us.

Let s just say that Twilight isn t someone you want to underestimate, said Rainbow Dash.

Hm, the great and powerful Trixie would like to witness this Twilight, to see if she s all that and worth our time. Therefore I will give her three hours, tops to arrive, if she does not, we will resume with what entertainment we already have.

Oh do we have to Trixie? I want to keep playing with what we already got.

You know how I dislike to be talked back to, you really do know that.

Um! Of course I do Trixie, yeah I do. Snail gave a goofy nod back to the other unicorn. So yeah! We ll give you three hours, or else.

Thank lord, said Rainbow Dash with a sigh. Do any of you know, how long it s going to take Twilight to get here?

I m afraid not, said Rarity.

Then we re just going to have to use this time to recuperate and think up a plan and hope Twilight comes anyway.

Up on Fluttershy s place, the two were silent as Fluttershy concentrated to watch the fight. She had been intense the whole time, she even sweated as she focused. When it got to the bit that Trixie had declared a time out, she opened her eyes again. Angel then immediately started to dab some of the sweat off with a cloth he had.

Thank you, Angel. Right now there s been a timeout to give Twilight more time, but I m not sure it ll be enough. Twilight s still a bit away and might need more time than they re giving her. Angel then started to make chit noises and shake his fist at Fluttershy. Of course, you re right, I should have more faith in Twilight, she isn t known to let ponies down or any other living creatures. But I m sad to tell you that I have a bad feeling something will happen to me and Rainbow Dash during the fight. You see, the pack we made with the Orbs of harmony required us to form a life link. When one of us dies, I m afraid the other dies as well and-. She was then halted by the further squabbles of Angel. She smiled at him. Yeah, I know. I m just telling you in case things don t work out and to prepare for the worse, sorry Angel, I m sure Twilight won t let us down.

Uh, what time is it now Trixie? questioned Snail.

Trixie replied with a small growl before she snarled. I told you five minutes ago, just because you keep asking doesn t make this go any faster.

I know, I m just impatient, I was like having fun, but now I m just bored.

Just wait, you ll be able to resume your fun again in just an hour, if not less, depending if Twilight shows up.

Nearby the fighters were gathered around one another. Applejack was still unconscious. Everyone did what they could to support her while they tried to come up with a plan.

Oh, what if we tell them if it s their birthday and when they all settle down for cake, we jump them! shouted Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie, hard for me to say this, but that plan probably would work on the big guy, but not on the girl unicorn at the very least, replied Rarity.

Outsmarting tricks won t work at all so long as that other unicorn stays by. She s right now just sitting there because she can compensate for that guy s brains and she s good at it. What we need is a strategy that they can t stopped!

Um, Rainbow Dash, said Spike as he walked over with his head down.

What runt! Don t you see the ones trying to save the world are a little busy here are devising a plan.

I um, I just wanted to say sorry for letting you down, I didn t mean to, I just got scared that was all and-.

Rainbow Dash kept her head turned away. This isn t a place for those who are just going to wet themselves and hold us back.

I know, I won t let you down next time, I promise, I ll pull my weight and help.

Are you or are you just being all talk, cause we right now don t need any of that.

Unable to continue to speak up, Spike started too walked away from them.

Hold on, Spike! shouted Rarity.

That wasn t very nice, Rainbow Dash, said Pinkie Pie.

We don t have time to be nice, we re here to win, that s all that matters and I won t have anyone here on the team that s just going to be a hindrance.

Hey, dragon, where you going! yelled Snail and paralysed Spike in fear. Running back to your mummy!

The baby dragon nudged around with his head down and fingers tapped. I-I was just going-.

What I can t hear you, speak up?

I m trying to say-.

What?

Gotten frustrated, Spike screamed up. I said you a butt-ugly moron! That s what! Spike then ran behind Rainbow Dash.

What! That wasn t cool! You re next you little twerp!

Snail was further frustrated and embarrassed when her heard the sound of Trixie s outburst laughter behind him.

Everything had gone silent throughout the remains of the three hours. All the heroes, including Spike braced themselves ready. Applejack was still knocked out however and didn t look like she was about to wake up anytime soon.

Calmly rested, Trixie s scouter peeped and she stretched back up again wide awake. It appears your time is up and we have yet to see no Twilight, is it possible that she has cowered before our great might or just abandoned you all?

Twilight s no coward! She ll be here! yelled Pinkie Pie.

That remains to be seen. For now, I ll allow Snail to resume with his onslaught on you cretins.

Finally! Best take this armour off though. It s pretty useless now, no thanks to you guys. Snail then proceeded to do so. Now to get back at that dragon for what he just called me.

Alright here he comes, everyone s clear on the plan!

Yeah!

Especially you Spike, be reluctant I m keeping you on the team, even with the stunt you pulled. But we don t have Applejack to fill your part, so you ll be the key to this.

Yeah! I m sure this time!

Enough talking back there, let s play again!

Alright! Go! Rainbow Dash then rocked back, while everyone charged forward.

Just as Snail was distracted by the odd manoeuvre, he was unprepared for Rarity to appear right in front of him and yell. Astounding flash! A burst of light ignited from Rarity and it caused Snail to curve off course with his eyes shut.

Aaargh! My eyes!

He was then kicked in the flank by Pinkie Pie, which caused Snail to slowly stagger to a halt.

Who did that?

He was still long enough for Spike to jump onto his neck and then pull on his ears. The sensitive tug on them forced Snail to turn around and face the incoming rainbow coloured energy attack that went straight for him. Waited until the last moment, Spike sprang off Snail and allowed the attack to head on crash against the unicorn. The collision caused a wide scale explosion that had an impact wave that swept across the field.

We got him! shouted Pinkie Pie.

What a marvellous, splendid attack, that s sure to have gotten him, said Rarity.

Go Rainbow Dash!

As the smoke vanished, everyone were now surprised for the third time, Snail had survived. He had that stupid grin on his face, but the attack had caused a large swelled bruise on his chest. It was nowhere as swelled as the bruise on Rainbow Dash s head however, who was right now being held up by Snail s magic like a sack of meat and didn t show much reaction.

You all had to go and make me madder than I already am, didn t you? asked Snail.

What s it going to take to beat him, said Rarity trembled.

No, Rainbow Dash! screamed Spike.

Should be worried more about yourselves, said Snail and threw Rainbow Dash threw the air and smash into a pile of rubble. He then vanished and reappeared right before the baby dragon. Going to do anything about what you called me? But Spike just trembled, but out of anger rather than fear. Fine, then just get die! Snail then punched him and cannon balled Spike through the air.

That s it! I can t take how much of a meanie you are anymore! screamed Pinkie Pie, she then stood up on two legs and lifted one of her upper legs in the air. Pink energy then surged over her hoof and formed into a buzzing sharp disc. Destructo Frisbee! And flung it at the unicorn.

Huh, is this another attack you think you can beat me with? Okay, but your just making this born! Snail then eagerly held his ground to the attack.

Snail you buffoon! Dodge! yelled Trixie.

What? asked Snail. He corresponded at the last moment and moved his head out of the way, the disc buzzed against his cheek and left a long gash on it. The disk then continued to fly through and scythe clean through a mountain.

Snail now danced about and bawled about his cheek cut. Pinkie Pie though stamped the ground in frustration and screamed. Almost had him!

Continued to hurry, Twilight looked up ahead and saw king Yemma s place and yelled. Yes!

She rushed on in where the oversized pony was in the middle of work and became surprised to see her. What the? Did you actually make it across Snakeway?

Fluttershy appeared in the room grabbed Twilight. Your here, let s go. The two then vanished and left Yemma stunned at what just happened.

The two then reappeared back at Fluttershy s place where Angel waited on them. You have to get going Twilight, everyone down there is in terrible danger.

Thanks, Fluttershy, I ll get moving right away! Twilight then powered up and rocketed off straight for the battlefield.

I just hope we re not too late, said Fluttershy as she watched anxiously after Twilight.

Just as Twilight descended through the clouds and continued on her way. She sensed a familiar present and looked beside her to see an owl fly right beside her.

Owloysius! shouted Twilight happy to see the pet again. She then saw in the howl s beak a bag that she pulled out with the use of her magic and pulled out a seed. Excellent! Granny Smith gave you some of her Zenzu apple seeds, there s not that many, but they ll do. She then ate one of them and it instantly recovered her strength in mere seconds. Right let s go! Owloysius!

Raagh! I ll make you pay! shouted Snail. He barfed from his mouth, a beam of energy. Pinkie Pie didn t have much time to dodge and was only able to avoid the direct hit of the explosion, but the shockwave of it hammered against Pinkie pie and she rolled through the air and then flopped back onto the ground, charred and badly hurt.

I may understand about getting upset about facial damage, but you deserved it for what you ve done! And you also deserve this! Radiant grace! Rarity then fired a blast of energy straight at Snail. But the unicorn trained through it and rammed into the girl. The titanic force punched Rarity straight through the ground and left a trench in her wake, before she slammed against the foot of a hill.

Heh! Now this is finally starting to get too easy. But as Snail relaxed, a blast bounded through the air and struck onto his back that caused him to yelp and leave a burn mark right there.

Don t count on it! shouted Rainbow Dash back up. She panted on all four hooves as she leered at the unicorn. It s never easy so long as I m here.

Raagh! You re a lot stronger than what I thought you were, replied Snail with a snarl and turned to face her. I ll just have to stop going-.

But before he could continue, Spike burst out of nowhere and punched Snail in the side of the face and knocked him back into a large mountain and cause the landscape to collapse all around him.

Wow! Spike! What was that?

I don t know, I guess I just got so angry at him for hurting you, Rarity and everyone else, that I just so of snapped somehow.

Might want to snap-.

Shot straight back out of the rubble, Snail now had a thick bruise on his cheek and wasn t too happy about it.

Snail! Do not tell me you are-. Before Trixie could ask her question, her scouter activated again and started to jumble through flurry of displayed numbers. Huh? This must be Twi-. She stuttered however, when she saw the single displayed number that was presented. Im-impossible, it s over five-thousand.

I knew Twilight wouldn t let us down, said Spike.

Trust that gal to pick such a convienient moment to save the world, said Rainbow Dash with a smirk.

What! Five-thousand! That can t be right! I thought Twilight was under one-thousand! shouted Snail.

I don t even know if it s Twilight, but whoever it is, is coming this way. I want you to kill everyone right now before she comes here!

Everyone, but the pegasus right!

No! Kill the pegasus as well!

Huh, but what about finding the Orbs of harmony things? We don t know what they even look like!

A thought just an occurred to me. Pegasai grow these things right and there s a place up in the clouds full of Pegasus. We can just go there, where it ll be ripe with Orbs of harmony to make our wish.

Oh I get it, forget about this here chicken who has her eggs scattered everywhere, when there s a coop full of eggs all over. That means I can kill this pegasus. First though, I want to go for the dragon.

Be my guest, but hurry it up!

Forget, the dragon come for me!

No Rainbow Dash! I ve got this! I m through letting down!

Forget it, he s too-.

Snail had already barfed another blast from his mouth and it raced straight for Spike. This attack was huge and tremendous and there was no way Spike was about to be able to dodge it with the way he was frozen in shock.

No! cried Rainbow Dash. She remembered day one with Spike, at how he impressed her and took her interest to train him. She remembered how she looked after Spike, even how she lightened up and saved him from that other dragon and then gave him some apples. She remembered that talk where Spike had offered his friendship to her. She remembered it all in an instant and it made Spike mean too much to her.

She rammed Spike out of the way, but unable to do anything else in time, she was struck full on by the blast. It grinded against her and caused Rainbow Dash to roar out in agony, before it went ka-bloom and caused a mushroom cloud so huge, that it reached half way into the air.

Rainbow Dash! yelled Spike.

I can feel two energies that are really huge. I can feel one that s decent, three others that are holding onto a thread and-. Twilight stopped for a moment though as something shocked her. I ve just felt this one rapidly decrease all of a sudden and I think it s on the verge of dying! Owloysius! We have to hurry!

The smoke began to clear and Spike frantically moved looked through it. He saw tried to smile when he saw up on all fours was Rainbow Dash, but couldn t stop his upset appearance, when he saw how the pegasus barely moved, was covered in burns and chars and her face gritted to stay awake.

Alright- Spike? asked Rainbow Dash, right before she collapsed onto her side.

Rainbow Dash! yelled Spike and rushed over into the large crate. He then got down onto his knees and leaned over her. You shouldn t have done that! You didn t need to do that!

Listen Spike. Rainbow Dash breathed heavily and her voice was pretty tired, but she showed a grin on her face. Tears even started to well across her eyes. I m sorry for all that stuff I did to you, I m sorry I didn t do better and I m sorry I brought you into this.

No, Rainbow Dash, don t be! I m glad-.

I said listen. Even though you might not think it, you made me proud for me to call you my pupil. She paused for a moment to cringe in agony before she continued. You also did things that no one else did, you made me feel a belonging in this world I never felt. It s therefore that I m also proud... Her head then began to relax against the ground and the tears started to roll down her face, but with the last of her strength she whispered. My friend.

Rainbow Dash!

Fluttershy opened her eyes again and turned to her rabbit. Looks like this is goodbye, Angel. Fluttershy began to fade and caused Angel to panic and hop around her, in an effort to do something. No, Angel, please don t be like this, I don t want you to act like this before I go. The bunny then came to an eventual stop and stood in front of her. But he trembled and started to cry with tears as he watched Fluttershy slowly go.

I m sorry to leave you, Angel. But I d like to let you know, before I do go, that you ve been loyal and I ve always noticed your hard work and I have been very grateful for all you done. You re maybe the best bunny rabbit any pony could want as an assistant and as a good friend. Goodbye.

Fluttershy was now fully gone. Angel had reached out for her at the last moment. When he came to realise it, he started to move his head and hop around the place in a desperate attempt. But when he saw this was no use, Angel just cried.

Spike gaoled over Rainbow Dash s remains. Drops of rains pattered over the fallen Pegasus, but her eyes continued to be shut and showed no reaction whatsoever. She was now in complete peace.

Oh, what a touching moment, are you just going to let this go on Snail? asked Trixie sarcastically.

Don t worry, I m about to make the dragon follow her, them two will be together in-.

You big bully! roared Spike as he rose up and faced Snail with his fists clenched and his eyes venomous.

Big bully all you got to say to me? said Snail and laugh.

Spike moved out of the crater and then an aura built up around the baby dragon, it was so huge and powerful that it ripped up and split the ground underneath him. His size begun to increase and suddenly became five times his height.

What the, that dragons starting to grow all of a sudden, but how, said Trixie concerned. Her scouter activated and gave a result. It s almost three-thousand! Snail do something!

I ve got it, come here baby dragon!

The dragon responded with a spew of flames that was hurled at Snail. The unicorn had quickly lifted up his front legs over his face and allowed the attack to collide against him. The fires utterly consumed Snail and danced around him.

Spike closed his mouth and halted his attacks, but when it looked like he was about to do something else, he began to shrink already and returned to his normal. He was confused at just what happened.

The flame finally cleared and emerged from their ashes was Snail, whose legs was now singed and shook a little.

You little punk, look what you did to my legs! You have an idea what I m going to do to you! Snail then opened up his jaw and fired his blast directly at Spike.

Spike was about unable to dodge again, but something flapped and picked him out of the way, which caused the blast to strike through and into the mountain and evaporate it.

What now! yelled Snail. He then looked over to where Spike had gone and saw he was being picked up by the tail from a white owl.

Owloysius! cried Spike happily. That means.

Everyone, included Rarity and Pinkie Pie, heard a set of hooves clap onto the ground. Turned their heads, they saw arrived to the field, was Twilight.

I m back everyone.

Owloysius had dropped Spike near her. The baby dragon then bounced back up and hugged Twilight with joy.

It s so good to see you again, replied Spike.

It s good to see you as well, but you look pretty beat up, here take this. A seed then hovered up to Spike with a purple glow around it. It s a Zenzu apple seed, I promise, it ll make you feel better.

The dragon took the apple, as told and when he swallowed it, he felt his body instantly recover and yelped. Wow.

Let me give this to the others.

Twilight then levitated the last three of the seeds over to the other girls. Pinkie Pie and Rarity took theirs, while Applejack needed it to be slipped down her. All three were bright and awake again and got back up to their hooves.

Are they all returning to their feet? asked Trixie astonished.

That can t be, I smashed them real good, I swear.

All three of them then gathered around Twilight in joy to see her, but weren t all that bouncy, except for Pinkie Pie, who was like a kangaroo in front of her. Your back! Your back! I d knew you be Twilight! I knew you d be!

I ll have to say I d be one that couldn t be anymore glad to see you, said Rarity.

It s good your here Twilight, spoke Applejack softly.

Anyone want to tell me the play by play of what I ve missed?

It hasn t been very good I m afraid. We ve tried everything just on that big brute over there, but I swear he s not normal. Everything we give, he just bounces off, said Rarity.

I see and where s Big Mac, I thought your brother would be here, Applejack?

He was, replied Applejack, her head down and face upset. But my brother chose to sacrifice himself, in an effort to stop that guy over yonder from hurting anybody else.

I m sorry to hear that, Applejack, I truly am, said Twilight and gave Applejack a brief, but sincere hug. Take it Rainbow Dash was killed by that guy as well.

Sort of, answered Spike with his head turned away. The guy aimed on killing me, but Rainbow Dash got in the way.

Something started to build up around Twilight. The more she was moved by what happened, more an aura started to form around her and pieces of rocks started to gradually lift into the air. Everyone started to move back as they could feel the intense power build up from her. When Twilight snapped out of it, she relaxed and everything went calm again.

Sorry you guys, got a little carried away.

My, you ve grown stronger, said Rarity.

Yes its thanks to Ze-.

Hey! Would you cut out the reunion, if you haven t forgotten, I m still here!

Sorry, I ll get right back to you in just a sec, responded Twilight and turned back to the group. Let me handle this guy by myself.

What! responded everyone.

Twilight no, this guy s strong, really strong! You ll get pummelled! shouted Pinkie Pie.

She s right, let us come in and back you up, said Applejack.

No, I want to test my power against this guy, see how strong I ve truly become. So how about this, you guys stay back, if it looks like I m in trouble, come in, but for now, let me just be the one to handle him.

Very well Twilight, but I m afraid you might be making a mistake, replied Rarity.

Thanks guys, I promise, everything s going to be okay.

Give it to him, Twilight! shouted Spike.

Twilight then started to approach the unicorns. Snail was dumbstruck by how it was just her that approached him, but reluctantly smiled when Twilight matched up against him and she had to tilt her head up just to look eye-to-eye with him.

Got to be joking, Trixie, what does the scouter say about his power level.

Trixie activated her scouter and got a result quite quickly. Heh, impressive, it s five-thousand.

Yeah impressive, do you want to know what my power level is, Snail asked Twilight. There was no response though from Twilight who just glared at him. It s seven-thousand. That s like a whole lot bigger than yours.

She allowed him to chuckle at her for a few seconds, but eventually asked. You going to just stand there and keep that stinking breath in my face all day or do you want to do this?

As you wish.

Snail then lifted up his upper right hoof to smash down on her, Twilight however immediately gave an uppercut into Snail s chest, the male unicorn then croaked with his head stretched out far apart from his shoulders. Twilight then started to give a flurry of punches into his face and started to dribble head.

Everyone, even Trixie, watched in amazement as Twilight hammered Snail. Trixie clicked her scouter and came up with result that made her face cringed in anger. That s impossible! She brushed off the scouter with her hoof and stamped on it as she snarled. It s over nine-thousand!

After she had punched his head within five seconds and delivered roughly over two hundred punches, Twilight head locked Snail and threw him over his shoulder and crashed onto the ground. While he was then stunned, Twilight started to brutally stamp on Snail s body, each blow on caused Snail to yell in pain. She then used her magic to lift Snail up and throw him over back to Trixie.

The once gigantic powerhouse unicorn was now nothing more than a shrivelled pony who could barely move and really needed medical attention. Half his teeth were missing, had bruises all over and coughed up blood from his throat.

Sorry I was a bit rough on him, but it s what he gets for what he s done to my friends. I ll let you take care of him though until you re ready to continue.

Trixie however just glared at Twilight in a whatever manner. She then moved her eyes down when she saw Snail hold his upper right leg in front leg in front of her. He then choked for a moment before he could say.

Please- help me Trixie- I m badly hurt here. Trixie s unicorn glowed and Snail began to glow in a similar colour. Thanks- Trixie- you re the-. He was then suddenly flung into the air by Trixie s magic. Wait! Trixie! What are you doing.

A smirk creased along Trixie s lips and she simply said. Presto. Snail exploded instantly and that was him gone for good.

Everyone was then shocked at Trixie and stared at her as she just laughed. It caused Twilight to simmer in anger and yell. What did you do that for? He was your friend! He reach out for you to help him.

Friend? Please, I just used Snail to keep the rabble, like your friends out of my face so I could do better things. The fact that he suddenly became useless, even if it was just for an instant, made him not worth my time. Plus it makes things a whole lot more convenient when I wished for infinite power; I wasn t going to share it with Snail after all and planned to turn on him sooner or later.

This pony is a complete psycho, said Spike.

Ah well, now that I ve gotten my hooves dirty and I have no one to deal with you for me, the great and powerful Trixie will deal with you herself.

Alright, but could you give me a moment to talk to my friends before you try to?

Very well, Trixie will allow this.

Thanks. Twilight then stepped over to the others.

That was amazing Twilight, but what s up? questioned Applejack.

I m sorry you guys, but I need all of you to go.

What! No way! yelled Applejack.

We can t go! We just met up again! shouted Pinkie Pie and squeezed Twilight.

And we ll meet up again I promise, said Twilight in order to get Pinkie Pie to let go. But when that Trixie girl blew up him, I could briefly sense her energy at max and I can tell you not good. I m sure I can handle her, but at that kind of strength, one stray shot from her could wipe any of you out in an instant if I didn t do anything and I can t protect you and fight her at the same time, you have to understand.

There were disgruntle looks from everyone, but none of them were able to make an argument. Able to suck in her pride first, Rarity spoke out. Very well Twilight, I ll entrust you to finish that scoundrel off.

Okie-dookie, Twilight.

Fine, you re asking a lot to not let us watch your back, but I understand.

Just please come back, Twilight? asked Spike.

Thanks you guys, I won t let you down, now go, you all have families that I m sure will be missing you. Everyone then left one by one. You to Owloysius, you ve done enough if that s alright. The owl then flew away as well and it was only just Trixie and Twilight left.

Are you finished saying your goodbyes?

Yes, but let s not do this here. The place is sort of in a wreck.

You have your point, this battlefield no longer suits my greatness, so I will accept moving to somewhere else to fight and I will allow you to pick to at least be gracious to a fellow unicorn, who will of course have no chance.

Alright, follow me then!

Twilight then took off and Trixie followed her for the two to battle.

Arrived a wasteland valley with many canyons and pillars made of piles of rocks. Twilight descended down and was followed by Trixie. The two then stood on their respective platforms and turned around to face one another. Because Twilight had landed first, Trixie had chosen a higher platform and looked down on Trixie with a smirk.

A strong breeze start to blow as the two stared off, but as Twilight braced herself, Trixie continued to relax. You know, the great and powerful Trixie could use someone like you. Think about it, us two, give rebirth to the Unicorn empire once more and you d be by my side, a great and powerful unicorn that would rule everything.

No thanks, I ve seen what you do to your employees when you let go of them. It caused Trixie to make a small chuckle at the humour. But anyways, I want to ask this, now that we re like to two last unicorns and all the males are gone now, what are going to do about repopulating the race?

What! A-are you actually referring I would! Me and-! I, Trixie will admit I thought about Dawnshade, but you re out of your mind if- You know! Nevermind, said Trixe and readied herself. Brace yourself for my magnificent and your end.

The two were now more intent on doing this, eyes were locked, legs were ready to spring and the two were mentally focused. Now all that was needed, was for one of them to make a move.

After roughly a minute of wait, a gust of wind blew gently and a piece of rubble fell from its platform. The noise startled Twilight and caused her to rush up at Trixie. She then made an attempt to trample her. Trixie easily moved out of the way and then attempted to punch Twilight, but she lifted up one of her front legs and blocked it. Trixe was surprised by the effective block, but wasn t off guard when Twilight launched a flurry of punches back at her. The evil unicorn grinned as she parried each punch with relative ease.

Kept on the offensive, Twilight continued her assault, but Trixie had hopped back and Twilight pursued her. They skipped through the rows of platforms, but after Trixie saw her moment, she dashed forward and headbutted straight into Twilight and knocked her back. She then reappeared over her and slammed down with all four hooves and crushed Twilight through a row of rocks.

The two later remerged from the rubble and levitated into the air with an exchange of punches of kicks that both of them parried and dodged. Hooked her arms around Trixie s to hold her, Twilight pulled her head back ready to headbutt her, but Trixie lit her magic and paralysed her and then gave a kick into Twilight s stomach. The good unicorn doubled over in painful reaction which allowed Trixie to stamp both hooves on top of her head and made her crash down again.

Caught herself before she slammed to the surface, Twilight quickly propelled herself forward before a blast of energy struck her. She quickly manoeuvred forward and swayed side-to-side in an effort to dodge the attacks. She concentrated on them far too much that she was unprepared for Trixie to appear right in front of her and buck her with both hooves and send Twilight back through a row of rubble rocks.

Heh, there s no way you can beat someone like me. Twilight burst from the rubble and appeared on another platform. Trixie followed similar fashion and took the higher ground again. Stubborn aren t you? Well guess that s the way we unicorns are, our pride invokes such traits. But it makes me wonder how it s caused you to fight for such weak ponies and throw away your pride of the Unicorn empire or at the very least have the chance to partner with someone such as I. I ll confess that the partnership is no longer up for grabs however, but there s room as an intern.

Ignored her however, Twilight had tried to think of a strategy to beat her, but Trixie had already shown herself to be too fast and strong for anything to work. It gave her no choice but to pull out one of the big guns Zecora had taught her already.

Gloat now, Trixie, but I ve just begun to fight.

Twilight braced herself and began to concentrate. As Trixie was curios to what was about happen, she witnessed Twilight s body bulge suddenly, her face became tense as if she struggled to contain something inside her and a powerful out of control aura started to rapidly build over her. Trixie had became so fascinated by this and somewhat uncomfortable when Twilight cranked her head in a bestial fashion to have eye contact with her, she failed to notice the pillar underneath her collapse from the power projected by Twilight and began to stumble.

She had only taken away her eyes away from second, but when she looked back up Twilight was winded back right in front of her. In one mighty blow, Twilight socketed Trixie and hurdled her back across the field.

Trixie hastily caught herself and landed all four hooves against a solid platform. She then swerved around about to counter Twilight s charge with a buck kick, but Twilight had bounced over her and then gave her own buck kick that made Trixie slam into the air. Twilight then powered up again and went after her. Trixie recovered again and tried to wallop Twilight, but she curved behind her again and bucked her and shot her across the field and smashed her into a canyon.

Twilight s aura faded around her and she soon returned to normal. She landed onto a canyon opposite of the one Trixie was in. She already felt her whole body numb from the intensity of the Spirit element. All that power had tried to burst out of her, but Twilight had tried to sate it by unleashing it on Trixie, but it had still been all too much.

Either way she focused back to Trixie. I m giving you the chance to give up, just so you know Trixie. Don t feel bad if you take this opportunity, you won t be thought of as a coward and-.

I am the great and powerful, Trixie, echoed the unicorn s voice from inside the canyon. All of a sudden the canyon exploded and Trixie unveiled from its destruction with her two upper hooves raised in the air and a very angry expression on her face. And I am not going to be beating by someone as pitiful as you!

Trixie then appeared in front of Twilight and attempted to double punch her, but Twilight had lifted her own hooves in time to block. The two unicorns were now in a test of strength locked and struggled.

Started to gain the upper hand in this, Twilight slowly started to force Trixie backwards and for her back to arc from this. Spotted Trixie about to use her magic with the glow of her horn, Twilight cancelled it with a headbutt to the snout. While Trixie was then stunned, Twilight had scooped her up onto her shoulders and then slammed her back down onto the canyon, the impact of the blow caused cracks onto its surface and for Trixie to choke in pain.

Soon as Twilight got back up, she staggered back exhausted and watched Trixie have some sort of spasm as she was more frustrated in pain.

How have you suddenly surpassed me in just a heartbeat? I ask you! How! You were pitiful compared to Dawnshade, how have you grown this strong in this amount of time! Twilight chose not to answer, she saw Trixie was in the middle of a breakdown and asked these questions to herself to understand them. I am the great and powerful Trixie! And I will not be beaten by the likes of you!

Trixie then propelled herself into the sky suddenly. When Twilight eyes followed her, she gasped as she saw Trixie build up a great mass of blue energy and started to focus in aimed at her.

You won t be able to dodge this! This is my most powerful attack! And when it hits the ground, everything will be swept away in one go, including you!

In that case, I ll counter it!

Twilight built up her own purple energy and gathered in front of her. The two then raced to build up as much energy in as much little time as possible. In about three seconds, the two had such large powers of aura around them that the ground underneath Twilight started to crumble from the pressure. They both had concentrated so hard as well that veins started to appear and the eye pupils were so very intense.

At the same time they pushed their hooves forward and screamed out the respective names of their blasts.

Great and powerful cannon!

Friendship s might beam!

The two had unleashed beams of energy directly at one another out from their hooves. Their attacks collided head-to-head and began a titanic struggle where the powers roared and grinded together. The collision of the attacks was so powerful that nearby pillars and canyons began to topple and be blown away from the might attacks.

Right now the two powers were equal in all sorts of ways, but because Trixie had the higher ground, her attack had the advantage. Analysed this however and able to see Trixie s blast slowly make her way down to her, Twilight decided to chance it and yelled out. Spirit... Element! She quickly pumped up again and her aura fired up. She then had enough power placed into her beam to lance through Trixie s, who now screamed.

This can t be happening!

She was then struck full force by her own attack pushed back against her, as well as Twilight s and was pushed so far up, that she had gone pass the clouds and continued to go way up.

Finished her attack, Twilight simmered down the Spirit element state once again. The fact she had summoned it a second time now did a number on her own body. She was able to imagine the number she had inflicted on Trixie however, which had been worth it.

Astonished by what came next, Twilight spotted Trixie race back down like a comet and land face to face with her again. The blue unicorn panted and heaved and looked like such a mess. Her armour was wrecked, her hair was messed up and singed and her body was bruised and battered.

Still not given up? asked Twilight as she panted.

I, the great and powerful Trixie, told you that I refuse to accept defeat from the likes of you, replied Trixie, who breathed just as hard. I am meant to be the strongest unicorn, I worked hard, trained hours all my life, how is it that someone like you ve become this strong in just a month? Don t tell me!

Well sorry that you worked hard at something all your life only to find out someone became better at it in a short amount of time. But go on and leave, you ve lost!

I will not accept this! Trixie s unicorn then flared and popped in front of her appeared a large gem stone. She then gave a crazy smile to Twilight. There are so many spells that you can learn as a unicorn. One of them I was able to discover from our history. It s a spell that helps you mimic the growth rate and power boost that dragons get when their greed takes over. The problem is that it requires a perfect alignment and preparation in your body that it takes years to use it just once, to do it again would take it many more years. Therefore it s a great pity that I must use it now on some pony as unworthy as yourself, but that s exactly why I must use it, is that I can t be beaten like yourself neither.

Trixie then used her magic to throw the gem into the air. She then looked up and stared at the sparkles it made in the sun and something happened to her. All of sudden she started to grow, her face became more bestial and Twilight could feel her power rise.

Oh my gosh, said Twilight concerned.

The battled heroes hadn t travelled far. They couldn t get over how they had to pull back after all that and now it was just Twilight alone against Trixie. Their heads were down and none of them could talk to one another.

That s it, I m going back to that fight and no one s going to argue with me otherwise! yelled Applejack and came to a halt.

You can t, you heard what Twilight said, Pinkie Pie responded.

Who s she to tell us that we ll get in the way! I m sure I ll be able to help give that Trixie a thing or two! And I bet that Twilight really will need us!

You saw how powerful that unicorn was, spoke Rarity.

We also saw how powerful that one was before and I don t care how much stronger the one we re talking about is. We ve shown we can hold our own, no matter much the chips are against us. I say we go back there and do what we went there to do and that was to save the world.

I don t know, said Spike. He moved his head around anxiously, but his eyes got something over in the distance, something that was able to sparkle and shine all the way over to where they were. Shinny.

Without anymore words, Spike rocketed towards the shinny thing that he spotted.

Spike! Where you going? asked Pinkie Pie.

He s heading back to the battlefield I believe, if not a little far off though, said Rarity.

We can continue this discussion later, let s find out where the heck Spike thinks he s going! shouted Applejack and propelled after the baby dragon. She was then followed by Rarity and Pinkie Pie who all went after Spike.

Trixie had grown to at least to twenty times her height before she stopped. Canyons and pillars had toppled from the mere presence of her size. She now towered over Twilight, who now seemed no more than a mouse compared to her.

Now you see what you ve put yourself in, Twilight, said Trixie and snickered down at her. My power level has gone up ten times thanks to what I call my dragon form. Now it s time to bury the hole you ve placed yourself in.

Twilight was too amazed to say anything back, but she had been able to move out of the way and dodge Trixie s hoof that stamped down. She then went into a tactical withdraw, but heard the gush of fire that ignited from Trixie s mouth and had to jump out of the way and hastily take a new course.

Ran along inside a canyon gap in hopes to hide, Twilight didn t count on Trixie to ram through the place and cause it all to crumble around her. The rocks knocked and banged against Twilight as it all collapsed already her. Twilight fired up through the drops of boulders and back up into the air, where she didn t expect to find waiting for her, Trixie. The giant unicorn swatted Twilight with one of her upper legs and knocked her into another row of pillars and caused them to topple over Twilight.

Struggled to get back up from that one simple hit, Twilight suddenly heard inside her head. Twilight, this is Zecora, are you doing alright?

Am I hearing voices inside my head? asked Twilight as her head spun.

In a manner of speaking, but let us rather dwell on the real problem at hand. There s no way you ll be able to beat Trixie with what you have, now that she has gained so much power. Your only solution will be to use the Friendship bomb.

Twilight had to dodge one of Trixie s hoof stomps and run into a clear direction before she could speak back. I m not sure if I can under this circumstance. Trixie s attacking me far too relentlessly to even give me an opportunity to perform it.

You ll have to find or I m afraid you re done for.

Fine, I think I know something that might work. She then aimed her head up to the blue unicorn and yelled. Hey! Trixie! Twilight then vanished and reappeared in front of Trixie s face. There s some disadvantages to being big! She then fired from one of her hooves, a blast of energy into Trixie s eyes and burned it.

Yeeargh! My eye! I can t believe you hurt my eye! Trixie reeled clumsily and tried to hold her face while she attempted to control her balance.

Although that was a low blow, Trixie needed it to get some respite for this important technique. She rushed pass a row of pillars and stood behind them. She then reached both her upper hooves up into the sky and concentrated.

Alright, everyone, the bonds that you all hold dear to one another, I need you all to let me into your bonds and connect them to me so that I can feel their energy, feel them so that I can combine them into one solid energy that will be strong enough to save you all, please.

White beads of energy started to flow from the sky and gather to Twilight, she was astonished to feel such power gather to her. She felt the unbreakable ties of friendship, the eternal bonds of love and the preciousness of just having someone, it all came to her. She soon glowed herself from all the power.

Done she focused it into her upper right hoof and saw it glow, the fate of the world now rest upon her.

She failed to notice however that Trixie had long recovered and still had one eye she could see with. Trixie had noticed the energy gather around Twilight and attack her from behind with her upper right leg chopped down through the canyon that she was hidden under and crushed down on Twilight.

When the rubble and wreckage finished their crashes everywhere, Twilight was unveiled to be trapped underneath Trixie s hoof.

I finally have you, said Trixie with a half mad chuckle. It was only a matter of time when the great and powerful Trixie would and now you re mine to kill- destroy- be rid of for good! The blue unicorn then pressed down on Twilight and made her scream out as she felt her body being compressed to its limit. I won t make this quick though, you brought it upon yourself when you defied me!

You leave Twilight alone!

Trixie moved her head up confused at who it could be and saw it was Spike. How are you to give, one such as me, a command?

You re about to find out in a second!

Destructo Frisbee! shouted Pinkie Pie from behind and threw a razor sharp disk at Trixie. The unicorn ducked however and the disk continued to go pass.

Radiant Grace! yelled Rarity.

Apple family specialty! shouted Applejack at the same time.

The two had fired their attacks at the same time, but the unicorn moved her head back and allowed the attacks to hit into one another.

Everyone became shocked as all their best attacks failed to work even at a point that worked to their advantage.

Oh, did you all come to watch me kill your last hope? asked Trixie. She crushed her hoof tighter down on Twilight and forced her to scream louder. Or did you come here to have your deaths over with.

Darn it, what do we do? asked Pinkie Pie.

Don t give up ponies, there s a will there s a way! shouted Applejack.

Oh there is? Is there, you ponies don t get it, you ve all lost to the great and powerful Trixie and there s no changing that, surrender now and-. The was an abrupt halt to Trixie s speech however as something happened. Jumped over with sword handle in mouth, Snip had used his blade to slash through Trixie s horn and crack it. My horn, she said. Snip had then landed back down and ran for his life, while everyone looked at how petrified Trixie looked. No! My beautiful horn! It s been damaged and with it no longer being perfectly aligned, I- Trixie then started to rapidly shrink back down and in a matter of seconds she had gone from a huge beast back to her original form. No!

Now everyone, let s rush this varmit! shouted Applejack.

Everyone that was able, all assaulted Trixie at once and started to give a rain of blows and kicks at her. Twilight could only watch hopelessly though as Trixie parried and dodged all their attacks and slowly elevated into the air away from Twilight.

I may have lost my dragon form, but don t think you can beat the great and powerful Trixie. No matter what form I m in, I will always be superior to all of you!

She started to give punches and kicks back at her assailants, but they weren t effective enough to get rid of them, except for Pinkie Pie, who she hammered on the head and crashed back onto the surface.

Pinkie Pie! shouted Twilight.

What is it? She struggled to get up and had to limp from the blow Trixie gave her.

I need to give you something, quick! Hold my hoof?

Pinkie Pie did as instructed and knotted her wrist around Twilights. She was then shocked to find this flare of energy transferred from Twilight s hoof onto Pinkie Pie s hoof. When Twilight released her hold on her, Pinkie Pie was able to gaze at the powerful energy within her grasp. She could feel its strong presence, yet harmonise with her.

Wow! Cool? Um, what is it?

It s the Friendship bomb, Pinkie Pie. It s a technique formed by all the bonds of every living thing into one solid energy us to defeat Trixie.

Up in the sky, Trixie finally started to get more results, she knocked down Rarity, then Applejack and lastly Spike. Slowly, Trixie hovered back down and approached the baby dragon.

You little worm, I ll deal with you first!

Hey Trixie! snapped Pinkie Pie. She threw the energy of from her hand at the unicorn. Catch!

The energy quickly formed into a ball and went straight for her. Acted fast though, Trixie boosted up into the air and laughed. The attack now went straight for Spike, who was right in its way.

Spike! It won t hurt anyone that has a strong link of friendship! I promise! Just bounce it back at Trixie! shouted Twilight.

Not fully understood Twilight, Spike trusted her and placed his hands out. The ball squished against Spike s hands aggressively, but as Twilight had foretold it hurled back at Trixie. Able to see it coming though Trixie moved aside and dodged it. But Rarity and Applejack appeared in the balls way with their hinds face to it.

Oh no you don t! They shouted and kicked the ball straight back onto Trixie. This time it was a direct hit that struck her. The energy violent fused into her and crackled and hammered around her. All Trixie could do was scream as the attack now hurled into sky and continued to mercilessly attack and finish her.

We did it! screamed Pinkie Pie and jumped about. We did it! We did it!

That was for you brother, said Applejack peacefully.

Finally it s over, said Rarity and sighed.

Twilight are you alright? asked Spike and hurried over to her.

I m alright, just a few broken bones I think, but nothing serious, replied Twilight, meaning to try and be funny.

Hey you guys. Everyone looked to see out from hiding, was Snip who walked on over with his sword sheathed behind him. Sweet battle huh?

Where were you! shouted Rarity angrily and hovered over Snip. You realise how much we ve been in need of help all day?

I tried to get to the fight on time, but I couldn t fly remember, so how was I even able to get to where ever we were meant to meet up at?

Oh cut the darling slack Rarity, weren t for Snip, we d be done for back there and we wouldn t have won, said Applejack.

Just on cue, Trixie had dropped out of the air and slammed slump onto the field. There was a long echo of gasps with pulled back faces at the sight. They all simmered down though, when they realised she didn t move. Her hair had been absolutely ruined to a point it looked like a dead animal, her entire body was bruised and swollen and her face was etched in pain.

Is she dead? questioned Rarity.

I ll go and see.

Pinkie Pie hovered over Trixie. She placed her ear over Trixie to check for breathing, then placed her hoof for a pulse and then nudged her to see if there was any reaction. Nope, she s alive.

It was confirmed when Trixie opened her unwounded eye and glared everyone and caused them to all panic again. Before Pinkie Pie could react, Trixie had gotten back up and punched her and crashed her back near to Spike and Twilight. Applejack and Rarity then appeared to their comrades side, while Snip dashed behind cover again.

I- am sick and tired- of you all! Trixie then screamed, her horn glowed, even though it was damaged and caused the ground underneath them all, excluded Snip, When Trixie then calmed and watched the rubble fall back down, she saw all of the four ponies and Spike drop back onto the ground. You re all still alive aren t you! What s it going to take to make you submit to the great and powerful Trixie!

Just before Trixie was about to summon another attack, a slashed ripped across her back that made her scream out.

You leave my friends alone! shouted Snip and about to swing his sword again. The unicorn turned and bucked him though and sent the small round pony to crash into a boulder.

You! You re the one who damage my precious horn! Stopped my triumphed victory from being so triumphant! And now you ve made a horrible scar across my back! snarled Trixie as she walked up to the dazed Snip. I am so going to enjoy getting back at you!

While Trixie started to pummel Snip, Spike was laid on his back next to Twilight.

Sorry- I couldn t save you- Twilight.

It s alright Spike- at least you and everyone else gave it- your best shot.

To be honest though- I don t know why I came back- something to do with something being so shinny.

As Spike begun to recall, he looked up to the sky, it was there that he only just now noticed Trixie s gem. Immediately entranced by it, Spike started to hunger for the gem stone for some reason and wanted it really bad. He wanted it so bad that his body began to grow in reaction to it and he rose to his feet and slowly began to stumble.

Uh? What s happening? questioned Pinkie Pie.

When Trixie noticed herself, she was bewildered to see Spike had rapidly grown enormous into a great bestial dragon that roared out.

Spike moved towards the gem in the sky and tried to reach up for it, but with the inability to begun to enrage him. He started to roar out even louder and climbed the canyons for some height, but his weight crumbled whatever he got on. It sent loose boulders to roll down and nearly crush the bystanders nearby, as Spike lost himself.

Spike no! Stop please! cried Twilight. Her voice got to Spike and caused him to pause at what he right now did. Listen Spike, use that power you have, use it to stop Trixie.

The dragon gave a confirmed grunt and spun around to see Trixie and wailed at her.

Oh no, said Trixie, now worried.

She ran for it, but before she could far, Spike had slammed his fist into the ground behind her and sent enough impact to knock Trixie off her hooves. She had fell on her back and stunned for a moment. Looked up, Trixie could see the dragon about to munch on her, but the unicorn thought fast to use her magic to wrestle against Spike, it slowed down his attack for Trixie to get up and try and run again. But with the advantage of his long limps, Spike swatted her and made Trixie fly across the field and bash into another pillar.

Cranked herself back up, Trixie knew she wasn t about to get away with how powerful that dragon was, she needed to get rid of its source. Problem was, that when she looked at the gem, she saw Spike right in front of it. She needed to act desperately if she was to get out of this.

Propelled herself into the air, Trixie summoned what power she had left into one solid ball and tried to fly over Spike. The dragon had imitated though and bounced into the air right in front of her. At the last moment, Trixie threw her attack and with precision had curved over the dragon s shoulders and struck into the gem, the power of the blast was then enough to shatter it.

Yes! The great and powerful Trixie has out done herself again!

The dragon flinched and lost control of itself, its body began to fall of control and to Trixie s dismay, right on top of her. The big pile of weight whammed against her and while Spike wasn t even close to his normal size, had perhaps given the world s strongest body slam onto Trixie, into the Earth and shook the entire landscape.

In a couple of seconds afterwards, Spike was unveiled to be back to his normal self, but unconscious. Trixie was almost in a similar state. She made loud moans and barely moved. She had never been in so much pain all at once. Unable to move, she was still able to make her horn glow and waited.

Nearby, Applejack was close to what happened and couldn t believe it. She couldn t move much herself, her hair was loose, her right eye winced and her body was numb, but she at least wasn t as worse as Trixie. Noticed Snip s sword had been scattered up to nearby her, Applejack and gently got up and picked up the hilt into her mouth and crawled over to Trixie.

Out from the sky, Trixie s chariot had zoomed over. It came to a stop just above her and descended down to a land next to the unicorn. She then brushed Spike off her and dragged herself over. She grabbed onto the platform and started to tug herself onto it.

But before she could even get her chest on, she could feel the tip of Snip s sword against the back of her neck.

Where do you think you re running off to? asked Applejack.

P-plea-se spare me, said Trixie, trembled.

Any last words?

No! Applejack! shouted Twilight. She was carried by Rarity, who made their way over.

What!

Don t Applejack, we re no better if we go taking lives like they did!

What are you talking about! If we let this here Scumbag go, she ll just go and take more lives, probably come back for us!

I believe Trixie can change. I was once like her after all and so was Rainbow Dash, but we both became different and we did a lot of good and you know it. Therefore, who s to say that showing a bit of kindness will one day make Trixie want redemption and serve as much good as we did?

Twilight, stop with all this fairly tail beliefs, a varmit like this ain t going to change just because we decided not to put her down for all her crimes!

Won t know unless we offer, it s not in us to take lives like she does! Don t let vengeance for your older brother blind you either, Big Mac was gentle, do you think she d want this, do you think Applebloom or any other of your family members would want this?

Caught with such a decision, Applejack just dropped the sword and scream. She then just spat. Fine! For you, Twilight, I ll let her go! But if she comes here again! I promise! There isn t going to be any second chances for her.

What fools, said Trixie with a small snicker. She laid her chariot now, slumped and badly beaten. This here will cost you, mark my words, you ll regret this and the great and powerful, Trixie will make sure you do.

The chariot then blasted off before anymore could be said. Everyone now looked out into the distance. Trixie was now finally gone and the battle against the unicorns was finally over, but what about the war... 


	4. The war on Cloudsdale

Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! yelped Twilight on a bed and in a full body cast.

Would you please hold still, the less you move the less it hurts! shouted a nurse with a pink mane and white coat.

I can t help it! I have this really bad itch!

Where?

Oh I ll get it! shouted Pinkie Pie and bounced the nurse aside. Just tell me where the itch is and I ll scratch it.

Um, never mind, I think it s gone now, said Twilight nervously.

By golly, it s been a week and you still haven t recovered like all of us, said Applejack.

The whole gang, which included Granny Smith, Cherliee, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, were in the room to visit Twilight.

Well I guess that s what happens when a four ton you know what drops on top of you.

A four ton what? asked the nurse.

Oh um, sorry, Nurse Redheart, mixed my words again there, I meant fell down a hundred stair steps, figure of speech I was trying to remember.

I don t get it, whispered Spike over to Cherilee. Why don t we let any pony in on what happened?

I m afraid it would lead to complications, such as so many people wanting to know more about unicorns and Orbs of harmony and so on. I doubt we d ever get any peace.

Still, it s just a nurse I don t see any problem in that.

Personally I don t want to find out if there would be problems, its better not to risk these kinds of things.

Look, I really would like to know what really happened. These injuries you ve suffered don t look like falling on stairs, look more like a herd elephants passed over you instead. It would give me an explanation to why nearly every part of her body has been squashed together.

Um, what if I told you a boulder fell on me after the stair fall?

I d find it just as unlikely you survived. Bad enough wondering how you are still alive, it s a miracle though, I can accept that. Right now, I ll just leave you with your guests.

Thanks Nurse Redheart.

Now that we re all here, can we talk about getting my big brother, Big Mac back? asked Applebloom.

The group gave a moment of silence, but Applejack reluctantly stepped forward and said. I m sorry Applebloom. But when Rainbow Dash died during the battle, Fluttershy passed on as well and as a result, the Orbs of harmony became gone as well. So we have no way of bring Big Mac back.

But that can t be, we can t just leave it like this.

She s right, I don t want Rainbow Dash to be just gone as well, there has to be some way? said Spike.

I m sorry, but without the Orbs of harmony, there s no way we can bring them back. We ll just have to leave them in peace?

But I don t want to, I want Big Mac back!

And I want Rainbow Dash back!

My grandson was too young to die, it s unfair, said Granny Smith.

Before anyone could speak to them, they heard a tap on the window. They were all bewildered to see it was Angel outside, who gave his serious glare at them all. Everyone gave a quick glance to one another, but eventually Cherliee stepped forward and slid open the window. Before she said hi, she looked down and saw Angel stood on some kind of magic carpet.

Um, what can we do you for Angel? asked Twilight.

The rabbit started to shake his arms in random directions and odd signs.

Calm down, we don t understand what you re saying, said Applejack.

The rabbit held up one of its fingers, then pointed his paws at the carpet and jab.

I think he wants someone to go on the carpet with him, said Twilight.

Oh I ll go, I want to ride the magic carpet! shouted Pinkie Pie.

Hold on, no offence Pinkie Pie, but I think someone with a higher attention span should go, said Applejack.

I should go then, said Rarity.

No, I ll go, said Cherliee. You guys have just been busy from protecting the world. I should go, I need to do something.

When Cherliee looked back though, she became rather nervous at the soft carpet beneath her and questioned how reliable it was. Took a deep breath however, Cherliee put one hoof out the window and placed into the carpet one at a time. She started to into a snail motion and only hurried up when she heard Angel impatiently patter his feet. Soon as she was on and completely flat against the carpet anxiously, they surprised the audience when they vanished.

The two then reappeared in a vast barren land with canyons and lots of rocks, out in the middle of nowhere. Cherliee needed to open her eyes before she could see, when she did, she felt much better, now that they weren t going super fast.

Where are we?

They descended the ground. Angel then hopped off the carpet and waved his arm for Cherliee to follow. The two walked into a gorge. Cherliee kept her head down, nervous at this unusual surrounding and was unsure to why the rabbit brought her here. She had a good idea what it was and gasped when she saw this large object.

Stood on four cone feet and shaped like a cannon, made of unrecognisable solid white material and had glass eye at the front of it, appeared to be some kind of aircraft.

What is this?

Unable to answer, being a bunny, Angel clapped his hands and disk shaped piece fell out of the ship and landed before them. The bunny then hopped onto it and indicated for Cherliee to follow again. The pony reluctantly complied. When they were both on, Angel clapped again and the two rocketed upwards.

Cherliee now found herself in the room with red tiled floors and the rest of the surroundings coloured the same as the ship. There were beds behind them and in front were two large chairs before the window.

This here s an aircraft isn t it? Where did it come from?

The rabbit went forward and climbed onto the chairs. He then lifted his arms and two orbs appeared out of holds from the armrests. Cherliee then figured to quickly sit beside him, when she heard the ship started to power up.

When she did, Angel rolled one of the orbs. The next thing Cherliee knew, they were propelled into the air, so fast that her face was being stretched back, crushed against her seat and unable to scream. Soon as it all halted, Cherliee could see outside the front window.

We re above the clouds!

Greetings, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, said a computer voice that startled Cherliee. Destination input.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy?

A holographic projection then appeared in front of the two and Angel was then able to scroll through lists and images give with the use of the orbs. The machine then replied. You wish to return home? To Cloudsdale? Please confirm this action?

Wait, their home you mean?

An idea came to Cherliee and she figured out what this was all about.

We need to go to Cloudsdale! shouted Cherliee back at the hospital.

Huh? Everyone echoed. Applejack herself answered. Why the heck would you want us to go to a place called Cloudsdale?

Because it s where Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash came from. There has to be more like them, more that have Orb s of harmony that can be used to wish back everyone, especially Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Big Mac.

That s brilliant! shouted Rarity.

You mean that we ll actually have Rainbow Dash back?

And my big brother?

How are we going to get there though? questioned Twilight.

There s this guided aircraft that can be used to get there, that s what Angel wanted to show me and how I got the idea!

Any idea how long it would take for us to get there? questioned Applejack.

By the looks of things, just two days.

Sweet, let s go now! shouted Applebloom.

Hold on, we can t just go just yet, we need to prepare ourselves and secondly we need to decide who to come, said Applejack.

I ll come! yelled Applebloom.

Yeah, me two! shouted Sweetie Belle.

The reason we need to select who to come, because not all of us should, replied Rarity. It could be dangerous, wherever this Cloudsdale is and I m worried that they might be all as violent as Rainbow Dash use to be. We ll want those ready to defend themselves.

You re not referring to us being unable to come?

Sorry, Applebloom. Applejack then messed up her hair with her hoof, but Applebloom just frowned. But you re still too young to go around getting into fights. Best just leaving it to the pros.

That s no fair!

I hope you re not planning on me joining? questioned Twilight. Sorry, but I m needing a little time healing here.

Now that s just another word for please drag me along, said Applejack humorously.

Don t worry, I have some Zenzu apple seeds growing, soon as they re ready I ll be sure to have Applebloom give some to you while we re away.

You re not going either Granny Smith! yelled Applejack. Sorry, but I don t want any more of my family getting hurt.

Is it alright if I don t come? requested Snip in the corner. Just that I technically did the most work in that fight against the unicorns and should probably stay in case Trixie decides to come back.

I think that s a delightful idea, if I do say so myself, replied Rarity.

Am I really not allowed to come? questioned Sweetie Belle.

The door then slid open and Nurse Redheart stepped in. Alright, times up, could you please leave so that the patient could get some rest.

Alright, be seeing you Twilight and we promise, we ll get everyone back, said Applejack.

Next day, everyone was gathered outside Granny Smith s place and had luggage and bags with them, ready to go.

You don t think that s a bit too much? asked Applejack to Rarity. The fellow pony had an two sets of luggage that were as big as her.

A pony like myself can never have too much. It s also so I can catch up only designing the latest fashion, it s been a while since I made anything.

You know... never mind.

Thanks for letting stay at your place Granny Smith, said Spike.

No problem hun. Least I can do, now that you ve saved everybody and are off to revive those lost, especially my grandson.

I can t believe this, we all get to go on trip together, this is so cool! Do you think we can have a picnic when we get there! shouted Pinkie Pie.

They all silenced when they heard something rip through the sky and saw the aircraft fly above their heads and then land down. Exited from it, with the use of the landing disk, Cherliee and appeared and walked out.

Alright there you are, everything put in for you. All that s needed is a few voice commands and then your off, I hope you guys succeed in your endeavour.

Thanks, just wish I knew where my sister was so that I could say good bye to her for now as well.

Probably off sulking like mine, said Rarity. I swear, she was up all night begging to come along, but I just couldn t.

Well, not much we can do about that then I guess; let s get on this crude bucket and go and revive our friends!

Yeah! shouted Spike and Pinkie Pie.

They all stepped onto the disk and were lifted up by it into the ship. Granny Smith, Snip, Owlysious and Cherliee waved as they watched.

Our heroes were now inside the aircraft and took their places. It was both Rarity and Applejack who took the pilot seats and both took their time as they looked out into the horizon to capture the image of their home before they left.

Alright, spaceship, let s get going and off to Cloudsdale! yelled Applejack.

Order confirmed.

The ship powered and fired into the sky. Soon as it was now up it rocketed off to carry its passengers onto their next quest, one to bring back their friends.

Out in the middle of a small island, Diamond dogs patrolled around this long spiral building. Inside of it, through its corridors and pass its rooms, a black-coated pony with a doctor s outfit watched over this container filled with liquid. Inside of it was Trixie, who was unconscious and hooked up to a mask and dozens of wires.

What happened? asked a nurse, who walked in. I ve seen Trixie come in here once or twice for a check up, but she s never once come in here for intensive care or anything like this.

Apparently she went to this area called Equistria, but that s all I ve gathered thus far, other than she had her partner Snail.

Where is Snail?

Gone, I believe for good.

You think Snail turned on Trixie and did this?

Snail s nowhere capable of doing this to someone like Trixie. I didn t know anyone was outside our organisation. The two stopped their talk when they saw Trixie s start to move and her closed eyes trying to open. Best go now, it appears she s about to wake up and I doubt she d like to know anyone was gawking at her injuries.

The nurse obeyed and the doctor walked up to click down on a button. The container started to drain all its water and the wires started to slip off from Trixie and the unicorn awoken and by the looks of it, she was filled with rage. The container opened up and she was able to emerge.

Greetings Trixie, glad you re still with us. Your loss would ve been a great loss of assets. I must say though that your damages were pretty severe, I wasn t sure how much I could. Luckily I was able to do something about your horn.

My horn? Trixie then looked down on the puddle that had been made from the liquid that slid off her body and saw her reflection. It looked fine, almost good as new.

Sadly our science doesn t have the necessary breakthroughs to repair it. All we could do was give artificial replacements. You ll notice outlines of where we had to fix it.

So Trixie did, when she looked closely. That little runt, I swear I ll kill him. She then started to walk towards a row of armour and took out a pair to fit on, along with a new scouter.

I hope you don t plan on going anywhere, Trixie.

Oh and who are you to say that to me?

Not me, Trixie, our master instructed it.

Trixie s eyes popped out and she snarled. What?

Our master heard of your unpermitted trip to Equistria and was quite displeased with that as well as something to do about Orbs of harmony that was heard on the scouter communicators.

Th-that s impossible, me and Snail had our scouter communications turned off.

You forget that there s an override on the master computer. Our master had used that to find what you were up to.

Where is our master now? Tell me?

After there was enough feedback, our master, for some reason, decided to go to Cloudsdale, home of the pegasi.

With a disgruntle growl, Trixie yelled. I wish for a chariot immediately!

But your orders?

Trixie stood over the doctor with an angry growl on her face. I ordered a chariot immediately! Get me one or else!

U-um right away, Trixie.

Woken back up again after just the first day of travel, Rarity got out from bed. When she placed her fourth hoof on the floor, she stepped on a bake bean can, which caused her to trip over and fall on a pile of mess that caused her to tumble into a pile of dirty laundry and luggage.

Rarity, would you mind where you re going? asked Applejack as she played a card game with Spike and Pinkie Pie. They sat around a pile of empty food bags, crumbs and juice spills.

Erupted her head out of the pile of clothes in fury, Rarity shouted. How did you beasts manage to cause this level of mess in just one night?

We partied out last night that s how, responded Pinkie Pie. Too bad you missed out; it was a lot of fun!

How can one party cause all this, there has to be enough scattered food that a herd of animals could only leave!

Um, if it makes you happier Rarity, I could clean up all this? said Spike.

Before Rarity could respond to that, she nudged awkwardly suddenly. Hallo, what s this? She dipped her head back into the laundry and came even madder when she scooped back out in her jaw, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle!

Applebloom! What in tarnishing are you doing here?

We told you to stay home, because it was too dangerous!

I know sis, but we really wanted to come.

Yeah, I want to help revive my big brother and everyone else. No fair that you get both get to.

Sweetie Belle, we talked about this and we re not talking about it again! Applejack, do you think it s possible to make a return journey home?

No! cried the sisters.

Tried to stop the ship last night to get a good luck at the moon, but the whole things automated right now, no way I can change course until we reach Cloudsdale.

Rarity gave a boiled growl before she snarled. Fine! Congrats! You both have successfully tagged along! But you are in so much trouble when we get back home, Sweetie Belle, That you have no idea!

Same goes for you missy!

Would you two chill, you should find it pretty sweet that your sisters wanted to come along and help, I know I would, said Pinkie Pie. Plus more the-.

Before they could continue, a red light started to flash through the room that got their attention. Knew there was a problem, Applejack rushed to the chair and looked at the holographic messages given to her.

What s the matter? asked Spike.

It says that there s collision possibility detected, but I don t see anything to worry about-.

Applejack then spotted something that emerged out of nowhere. It was big and round and coloured the same as the sky.

Oh Nelly...

Expected to slam straight into it, they instead slipped straight through it and found themselves in a metal made room that was so huge.

What s just happened? questioned Rarity.

I-I don t know, but the ship s coming to a stop and it looks as if we ve entered a hanger s bay of some sort.

What do we do? asked Pinkie Pie.

Just wait and see, I guess.

The ship had come to a stop and all of them started to wait silently.

Nothing s happening, said Sweetie Belle.

She s right, what do we do? asked Rarity.

Well we didn t come all this way to just to wait and see, may as well go out and check, said Applejack.

Should someone stay here to guard the little ones? questioned Rarity.

No! cried the little sisters.

Might as well stick together, we don t know what s going on and might require all of us.

Yeah! shouted the sisters, followed by Pinkie Pie.

They all then went down and landed in the solid room. Easily, they all paced forward carefully into the room and kept their guards up. But as they advanced, Pinkie Pie s eyes caught a slice of cake on the floor served on a plate.

Oh cake!

No! Pinkie-! But before Applejack could stop her, Pinkie Pie had already darted forward.

Pinkie Pie had then jumped onto the cake and munched on it. When it was gone and she finished chewing, she looked back to the group and saw they all stared at her. Oh, sorry, did you all want cake as well? I m sure there s some-. Before she could finish, a rope lassoed around her and scooped her up into the air.

Pinkie Pie! Everyone shouted.

Pinkie Pie now dangled in the air with her legs tied up. Weee! This is fun!

Pinkie Pie! What are we going to do with you! yelled Applejack.

They then felt the ground tremble and found themselves completely surrounded by buffalo in matter of seconds. Each one of them leered at the stunned heroes fiercely.

Um, hi, said Spike.

Stepped forward from the herd, a buffalo towered over all the rest with a fancy feathered headgear on his head. Beside him, was a more delicate and very small, but determined faced buffalo. His face was even more aggressive towards them.

I am chief Thunderhooves, leader of this tribe. This here is Little Strongheart. We ask you, why do you intrude?

Intrude? Pardon me, but we did not intrude, your aircraft appeared out of nowhere and forced us on your ship, said Rarity.

Why are you here then, where was your aircraft off to?

We re off to Cloudsdale if you really must know.

Cloudsdale? Then you must be one of them? The buffalos started to make loud fierce grunts and brush their hooves against the surface.

Excuse me? One of whom?

Them! The ones who removed us from our home. We had heard they were off to Cloudsdale and so you must be a part of their fleet.

Now hold on! shouted Applejack. We have no idea what you re on about, but there s no way we d be involved in something so low down.

I know your kind, you lie when you know you are outmatched, no use lying now.

Look out sugarcubes, we may be in for a ho down with these guys!

Just then, before the buffalo were about to brace themselves to charge another buffalo had raced through the door, with a distraught look on his face.

Chief! We have big problem!

What?

We are about to hit into storm cloud that came out from nowhere, we must brace ourselves!

What how long do we have before impact!

A few seconds!

A loud clap of thunder had then struck from outside which caused the ship to rock and for all the buffalos and the little girls to fall off their hooves. Panic then started to quickly ensue the ship as it started to fall apart. Chunks of its structure started to fall out of place and smash to the ground and explosions ignited.

Let s go now, while they re confused! shouted Rarity.

No! We can t leave them like this! replied Applejack.

I m sure they re prepared for a situation like this!

I honestly doubt that!

The two then noticed Little strongheart stumbled over amongst the rush and a large chunk of metal was about to crash on her. Thunderhooves appeared over her, ready to use himself as a shield, but Rarity, Spike and Applejack fired energy blasts that struck the incoming piece and destroyed it.

Alright! But what can we do?

I think they are the edge of the storm, I d say if we move this crude bucket to the right, we ll have moved them out of it.

You saw how big this thing was from the outside right? And it isn t going to be any easier to move it while inside a storm?

I m sure if we get Pinkie Pie in on this, we ll have a chance.

The two then fired energy shots that at the roped that tied Pinkie Pie and allowed her to hit back onto the ground. Spike, Applejack and Rarity then ran up to her and all said. Push against the right side of the ship!

They then all flew up and pressed themselves against the edge of the aircraft. They powered up with their auras around and heaved. Slowly, they felt progress as they started to move it. In a few minutes, the buffalos started to relax and noticed that the ship no longer begun to fall apart and no longer heard the loud noises outside.

All four of them then descended back to the ground. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom rushed up to them, but saw that the buffalos surrounded them once more. Stepped forward again, Thunderhooves leered at them and asked. You realised you could ve escaped.

Yeah, you d be surprised how much I know about gravity pull devices. But we didn t.

Why?

Cause, were not only the not guys who kicked you out of your homes, we re the good guys.

You are?

Little Strongheart limped beside Thunderhooves with a kind smirk on her face. You were sort of jumping to conclusions, we sort of all were.

Hm, I guess that s true. You didn t need to save me and Little Strongheart either. So therefore I apologise and hope you forgive me, I guess reckless paranoia has gotten the best of me, with what we ve been through.

We understand, must be hard that you ve lost your home and by the sounds of it, having nowhere to go. So I think I speak for all of us when we forgive you, said Rarity.

Thank you, as forgiveness for our misjudgement, we invite you to a feast, if you would humbly accept that?

We hum-diggy do! responded Applejack.

Yeah! Party! shouted Pinkie Pie.

The group now saw in a wide circle with food served out to all of them. The heroes sat nearby Thunderhooves and Little Strongheart and inquired about their people.

We lived very simple lives and perfect harmony, before the organisation arrived and gave us three options. One was to remove ourselves, which we did and happened to be able to rent this aircraft from a nearby continent, two was to serve them and the third was total annihilation.

Why did they do such a thing? questioned Pinkie Pie.

This organisation is trying to be an Empire. It perhaps is, but does not go by that name. It has ruled for a very long time and I do not know how much of the world it owns. But if my guess was right, I d say over a quarter of the world.

Any idea who s behind this? questioned Applejack.

I do not know. But this person is indeed very powerful. The minions under this person s command were as strong as our best warriors and were far too ruthless and barbaric to serve under something such as charisma or material wealth, just raw power.

And you say this varmit s heading for Cloudsdale? Any reason why?

I do not know, but I believe just to further the expansion of their empire. The place is home to the pegasi however and their warriors are very strong and ruled by a very wise person, if they cannot repel this organisation, no one can. Except probably you four, I have never seen such strong fighters, perhaps if the pegasi struggle, you may swing the balance.

I take it the pegasi are very friendly then?

The pegasi are brash and reckless people, but their intentions have always been good. They will welcome you, so long as you don t mean harm.

Thanks for the information chief Thunderhooves.

It s the least I can do, as well as the party I have made in your honour. Though I am baffled by your strange customs.

Pinkie Pie then swung pass in a strange dance motion, followed by Sweetie Belle and Applebloom as they went with the drum music in the background.

The group eventually finished their celebration and were back on the ship, they waved their goodbyes to the buffalos and went on their way again, onto Cloudsdale.

Now that was a party, said Pinkie Pie lying on the bed.

Mind not embarrassing us like that again? questioned Rarity.

How long will it take for us to get to Cloudsdale now? asked Spike.

Who knows sugarcube, but we can t be too far, though something tells me when we get there, we ll have regretted not taking the option to turn around and drop our sisters back home, replied Applejack, while she got frustrated at the two girls playing around her.

Later the group were gathered on the floor and all relaxed. They right now just thought to themselves and took the moment to admire being this high in the air while being on a great adventure. Out of nowhere though, Rarity spoke.

It s strange, being on an adventure and not having Twilight here, she was the one who gathered all of us into this circle of friends after all.

Sure is, replied Applejack.

I do miss her, said Pinkie Pie.

Wait, what do you mean she was the one who gathered all of you? asked Spike.

Well I wouldn t say intentionally, it was more by Cherliee as well, but one by one we were somehow involved by Twilight on her own adventures that we were sort of sucked up into them and I think it s fair to say that each one of us three considered her a rival when we first met.

Sure do.

It was more of a friendly rivalry between me and Twilight, but rivalry nonetheless.

Could you all tell me, they sound exciting?

They sure our, said Sweetie Belle. I was there throughout all of it, tell him about sis.

We are in an cramped aircraft in midair with nothing else to do, so I don t see why not. Rarity then cleared her throat. I ll go first, being that I was the first to meet Twilight. It started off just after Cherliee had found Twilight, as you know, Twilight was young at the time and she had never been out into world, always confined by herself reading books, but was still somehow very strong. Cherilee found her because she was tracking the Orbs of harmony to uncover the myth. The two had formed an alliance I believe, Twilight would hand over the Orbs of harmony so long as Cherliee assisted in showing her the world. Shortly afterwards, the lot more younger me and Sweetie Belle were in search of the Orbs of harmony as well. We wanted the Orbs of harmony so we could wish for our own business.  
>So when I our paths cross, I was determined to take them. However, me and Twilight were surprisingly an equal match. Knowing the fight wouldn t end without me scarring a hoof I made a retreat. I continued to try and surprise and trap her, but she eluded them, just as I eluded all her traps.<p>

But sis, didn t she catch us in that rope trap?

We escaped it before the trap hindered us anymore than what if should ve, replied Rarity frustrated. But differences were placed aside when a bunch of hooligans wanted to take the Orbs of harmony for themselves, only so they could take over the world with an iron fist. We didn t want those were cared about hurt by this, so worked together to defeat them. Soon realised I had the confidence and skill to design clothes to make a business, I decided to rest my pursuit of the Orbs of harmony and go into fashion.

Me next! Me next! jumped Pinkie Pie. Granny Smith had found me and Twilight and took an interest in us both. She is like this big time trainer, so it was a big deal to be taken in by someone like her. In order to be inducted though, we both needed to make our own apple pie, mostly because Granny Smith felt a good apple baker always made a good fighter for some reason, never understood why even though she told us it. Anyways after me and Twilight had gotten apple slices, I had three and she had six. Knowing I didn t have enough, I got really pressured, so I did a terrible thing and stole three of Twilight s apple slices, it was mean because Twilight didn t have enough apples now, but I really wanted to train with thy awesome Granny Smith. However when Granny Smith tasted our pies, she found them both delectable and I didn t know why.

Because Pinkie Pie, it isn t the number of apple slices that make a pie taste right, it s your heart, said Applejack.

Yeah, it s what Granny Smith told me at some point. Afterwards though I admit I got jealous and wanted to redeem myself that I deserved to be with Granny Smith just as much. I ended up competing with Twilight in my training, racing with her as we ran from a dragon with huge rocks on our backs, tried to do the biggest energy blasts and sparred to win. But it didn t take long for me and Twilight to realise that we had become good friends and that we both liked parties.

Onto my turn then? asked Applejack and got a nod from Pinkie Pie. Alright, I hadn t met Twilight or Pinkie Pie yet, while I they trained with my Gran. Reason why is because I had left my Gran about a year back, because although I respected her and her humble training, I wanted a more fancy life, with more glamorous training that I went to my Uncle and Aunt who lived in the high life, training people. Big Macintosh had joined me so I wouldn t be lonely, being that my Uncle and Aunt wouldn t have enough free time to hang with me after training sessions.

I still wish you brought me along, it wasn t as fun with Granny Smith until Twilight and Pinkie Pie came.

You did fine sis, you would ve realised it probably was better you stayed with Granny Smith. Although me and Big Mac did the best in my Uncle and Aunt s class, everyone thought we were getting special treatment and we felt pretty alienated because of our unusual customs from our background. I wanted to go back, but I was too proud and felt I had done the right thing. It changed though when my Uncle and Aunt decided they wanted me to represent them at the big tournament that they always go to. It was there I found out about Granny Smith s students, Twilight and Pinkie Pie and when I saw how happy they were with my family and Gran was so proud of them both, I got so jealous. I fought in the tournament to compete and show up my Granny Smith in an attempt to get back at her.

You did seem a little mean when we first met, said Pinkie Pie.

Be glad you were unable to precede Pinkie Pie after you were too hurt after fighting my brother, because I swear I didn t know what I d do. Bad enough I tried taking it so badly out on Twilight, I tried to kill her off so many times in that one match, that I even used the Apple family specialty, but that Twilight was a wily as a coyote.

I wasn t sure who to root for when I saw you fighting, said Applebloom. My sister or my Gran s best student.

Technically it ended in a draw. Me and Twilight ended up wiping clean the entire arena so we were fighting in midair to avoid touching outside the ring, even though there was a ring no more. It ended with Twilight knocking the two of us out with a headbutt, we then dropped back to the ground unconscious, but surprisingly enough, Twilight hit the ground first, therefore she was eliminated before I was, even though she struck the final blow. It didn t matter anyways, even though I had won the tournament that all went pass over my head when I found out my Granny Smith and sister came to me first. I was so touched, I let out that I had been wanting come back to them and was jealous because I thought they replaced me and Big Mac for Twilight and Pinkie. I left my Uncle and Aunt, who wasn t too bad about the thing and had been wondering when I d up and leave and me and Big Mac went back to where we really belonged.

It s then that we formed our little group that went about getting ourselves in all sorts of messes, like the one we re in now, said Rarity.

Wow! All those stories sound so cool!

Could we hold on for just a minute, I think the ship s slowing down? asked Applejack. The pony had gotten up and made her way over to the pilot chair. It was there she paused and slowly said. Um, guys, I think we ve arrived at our destination.

Everyone rushed up to where Applejack was and looked outside. Everyone of them were now amazed at what they saw, but couldn t believe it. Ahead of them were what looked like solid clouds that were shaped to mimic almost exactly into small islands that were arrayed throughout the sky, around them was a sea of rainbows that poured around this apparent world. Other than that this place seemed like an entire land that was up in the sky.

Now this is cool, said Spike.

Y-yep!

Twilight! I told you to not move, it makes things easier if you hold still! shouted nurse Redheart. Her a number of other ponies tried to examine Twilight, but she was that strong, it was hard to budge her.

How are you doing Twilight? Granny Smith stepped into the room while they were in the middle of mending her.

Hey! This is not visiting hours! yelled nurse Redheart with a vein sticking out of her head.

I know.

Granny Smith! Oh please have you brought Zenzu apple seeds!

Sure have. Granny Smith then pulled out from under her scarf a small pouch. Afraid I was only able to grow six though, have to wait until next season until I can grow more.

That s alright, just pass one here.

Hey! No strange substances inside this hospital! yelled nurse Redheart. You ll have to go through the doctor before I let you!

Granny Smith had already picked one out though and threw it across the room. Twilight had then lifted her head and swallowed it. Before the nurse could explode into a tantrum, Twilight had sprung off her bed and landed onto the floor, lively as ever. Bulged her muscles, the bandages were ripped off just like that and she was good as new.

Twilight then started to do a couple of stretches that made the nurses gape in disbelief. She paused though and looked up to Granny Smith and asked. Hey, um Granny Smith, why did you bring six Zenzu apple seeds, did you really think I d be that badly hurt?

Oh no, you re actually needed in Cloudsdale.

Wait, what? What do you mean I m needed in Cloudsdale?

Well this might sound like the craziest thing you ve ever heard and probably will ever hear. But I ve been hearing voices for a while, at first I thought that was me finally starting to get old. But then they started making sense to me and Cherliee was hearing the same things as well and she s too young to start getting voices inside her head unless she s crazy. So we listened to what they had to say and heard that you would most likely be greatly needed.

Did the voices have a name?

Well had one name, called itself Za-corn-na or something like that.

Well did Zacornna tell you how I would get to Cloudsdale? asked Twilight. She knew who Granny Smith went, but couldn t help but tease.

Pinkie Pie s Dad has been working on an aircraft powerful enough to perhaps get you there. He seems to have been getting the strange voices as well.

He has?

Yep, even has Cherilee and Owylsious working on it with him right now, said he d have it running this afternoon.

That s great I ll go there immediately! Thank you so much Granny Smith!

Twilight then took the pouch and vanished. All the nurses now trembled at what they just saw and experienced. Nurse Redheart eventually asked. Granny Smith was it? Mind telling me what just happened?

Gently rested the aircraft onto the solid clouds, Rarity peered out once more to see the magnificent place and make sure they weren t about to fall through the air. She then searched around the control panel.

Right, before we head out, best make sure it s-. Rarity had dropped her jaw out of her mouth when she had seen jumped outside the ship was everyone else just out there. Rarity then appeared outside in a flash and screamed at them both. Did any of you stop to think about coming out here?

Chill sis.

Chill! How can I chill when I saw you out here before we could make sure it s safe?

Would you settle down sugarcube? We haven t spotted any pegasi since we came here and we don t know why, said Applejack.

Oh sorry, I didn t know that, because I wasn t among all the jumping around and loud laughing!

What we got here?

They looked up into the sky and were shocked at what they saw. Are those diamond dogs? asked Spike.

It they are, they really collide with the surroundings here.

There were two of them up in the sky, armed with unicorn armour and scouters. I don t know what we got here, but best wrangle them for our master to look out.

Wrangle? Ain t no one wrangling us in, replied Applejack.

You don t exactly have a choice. One of the diamond dogs lifted up his paw and fired an energy blast that struck against the aircraft. With everyone else unable to do anything, they saw the face of it completely torn off and one of its legs had been removed, which caused it to topple and even further fall apart.

All six of them gawked at the damage before they could hear the diamond dogs snicker.

You brutes! yelled Rarity.

Both Rarity and Applejack reappeared in the twos faces and bucked them which rolled them back across the air until both Pinkie Pie and Spike elbowed them both into the rainbow coloured river and that was that.

I had no idea diamond dogs could speak and kind of weird they wore armour like those unicorns, but what the heck s going around here, said Applejack.

Shouldn t we worry about the ship? asked Spike.

It s a ship made by the pegasus, they must have another ship that they could possibly help us with, replied Rarity.

To be fairly honest, I think we should concentrate on what s going on here. We ve seen two diamond dogs, but no-. Applejack paused suddenly and looked as if she just got stung by bee. Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were just the same.

What? Why are you guys looking all weird? questioned Sweetie Belle.

They looked up and saw shoot through the sky was some sort of comet that descended down onto the atmosphere. When they looked closer, their eye pupils shrunk, Applejack said. Oh please don t tell me.

They saw that comet was really a chariot aircraft and on top of it with her chest out and head high, was Trixie, well and alive.

It s Trixie! screamed Pinkie Pie.

Isn t Trixie that unicorn, said Sweetie Belle.

The chariot had gone over the horizon and was out of sight with Trixie evidently not noticed the group.

Everyone but the two girls flinched again as they felt another power.

Quick! Into that part that looks like a cave! shouted Applejack.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie grabbed the little ones and they all rushed into a large gave into one of the hill s cave.

What? asked Applebloom.

They all had their heads poked outside the cave, but quickly pulled them back in, when a large stream comet-shaped energies rocketed pass. They could see inside them, diamond dogs in unicorn armour, who made their way forward. Amongst them were three different forms that astonished the group. One was a large griffon, the second was large well-built white coat pony with a blonde curled mane and the third was some sort of pony that not only had wings but a horn as well and was coloured darkish grey with a blue mane that rested on some sort of throne that propelled forward for her. Around them were three different coloured orbs that levitated around them.

The entire wave of diamond dogs and their companions had fully gone by them and went straight on. Knew it was safe again, the group exited the cave. Each of the fighters was shaken by what they just witnessed.

Who were they? asked Pinkie Pie.

Whoever they are didn t look like the most friendliest bunch, said Applejack.

Did anyone notice that there was a pony amongst them that had a horn and wings? asked Spike.

Yes, I don t know who she is, but we really should find out. They have three Orbs of harmony if you hadn t noticed, said Rarity.

Those looked way too big to be our orbs of harmony, said Pinkie Pie.

It doesn t matter, we should do as Rarity suggested and find out more. That griffon and normal looking pony had tremendously strong energy, but that odd looking one was scary, I doubt Trixie s and Twilight s energy put together are nowhere near as strong, so we need to know what they re up to and make sure this is really home to the Pegasi, said Applejack.

What do we about Sweetie Belle and Applebloom? questioned Spike.

What! shouted both kids.

Good point. This place looks safe enough, but I reckon someone should stay here. I guess it should be me, being that I m the strongest, if you don t mind me mentioning and be able to hold off anything if something should happen. You three go on ahead and investigate. But remember don t engage.

I don t think we were even planning onto, said Rarity.

Good luck!

The two little ones were about to argue, but the three had already zoomed off.

Ooh, they moaned.

Followed to where the powers went, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike had descended back onto the ground and moved with their stomachs against the surface and heads down. They could sense the group they saw nearby and were sure they were just over the hill.

Did everyone remember to keep their energies down? A number of them had scouters after all and they hopefully shouldn t be able to use them to detect us with them, so long as they are absolutely low.

Gotcha Rarity, replied Spike and placed his hand over Pinkie Pie s mouth before she blurted anything. They had to keep their voices low as well after all.

Soon as they peered their heads over, they were almost gasped in horror at what they saw. Something that had been a peaceful village, was now something filled with carnage. Cloud-made houses had been half levelled and destroyed; the ground had crates made by energy blasts and all over there were what appeared to be dead pegasi.

Amidst all this, the group that they had followed now stood before a tanned pegasus with glasses and a grey mane, who kept a young was an orange pegasus with purple hair behind her. She the older pegasus had her guard up and looked ready to lunge out at anyone who got close to them.

What s going on? asked Spike.

Hush, hissed Rarity.

The group had looked at the pegasus amused by her attempt to stand up to them. The heroes above were able to see them more clearly. The griffon had a cool and macho look on her with a blue armour on, while the ordinary pony had a snooty look on him with his head up with a delicate smirk on his face and wore armour that had a black triangle with white center with black circles that made it mimic a black suit. Both of them had fit under their arms, the Orbs of harmony. The peculiar black unicorn had a more bemused smile on her face. The group were also able to see more clearly that she had a mane made out of something like the night sky.

Apologies for the sudden onslaught, mayor said the black pony, slouched on top over her throne. But you pegasi don t take me as a threat unless I make a mound of corpses, so I can get what I want.

What is it that you want? snarled the mayor.

Isn t it obvious, I have half of what I want right here, that should be a big enough hint?

But why do you want them, Night mare moon, why have you come to us all of a sudden for them?

I guess I do own an explanation, so very well. To start with, I never thought these Orbs of harmony, me and my sister created actually worked, I could never work them myself and they did nothing but just be there. It s when I realised from some certain evidence that they do work, that these things really have powers to grant you any wish. So I ve tracked down my sister to find out they re here and that they are stored in everyone of the pegasi villages.

How did you find out that every pegasi village had one?

Wasn t too hard really, went to the first pegasi village and although we planned on going village to village anyways, Gilda here managed to tear up pegasus until another pegasus couldn t take it anymore and gave us the information, just so we could make his friend s death much faster, said Night mare moon with delight and indicated towards the griffon.

The heroes were able to hear this and couldn t stand what she said. They couldn t take the leader s cocky attitude, her twisted mind and her sadistic taste.

You monsters, snapped the mayor at them.

Call us all you like, but I d at least appreciate you handing over the Orb of harmony in return so I won t make you pay for such insolence towards me.

If I do, what else you do?

Oh I don t know, I think because I m in such a good mood and if I find you re being nice enough about this, I might let you live at least.

If I do bring it out and hand it over, could you spare the little one behind me? You re free to take mine afterwards.

No mayor!

We can negotiate about whose lives we take after you ve given what I want.

Please don t mayor!

I have no choice, I have to!

The mayor walked into one of the nearby buildings and came back out with one of the coloured orbs underneath her wing. One of the diamond dogs stepped forward and took it from her and passed to the large pony, so that he had two like Gilda.

So gracious, so whose life should I take first? You or the little one?

What! But you said!

Yes, I said, but I also said if I found you nice enough. The fact you took your time, I found not very nice and I did say maybe. However I might-.

The scouter the large pony wore activated all of sudden and came up with a random numbers for a moment but, but switched off again. It had reacted to Spike whose anger almost got the best on him, until Rarity placed her hoof on his shoulder and caused the baby dragon to get all mushy when he realised she touched him.

Something you got there Blueblood? asked Gilda.

I thought I did, but it might have just been a glitch, these new scouters aren t really that reliable as they use to be.

Anyways, as I was about to say, I may re-evaluate my offer if you save us time by telling us where we can find the next Pegasi village?

The mayor had almost lost her attention from her focus on Blueblood s scouter, but snapped out it when she heard Night mare moon s offer. Never, I refused to betray my own kind in any matter. You re just-.

They were interrupted however by the scream of really fast speed cut through the air. It passed over head of the group like a set of jets that barrelled, scattered and zigzagged through the sky in such a fancy display. The diamond dogs looked worried, their heads sunk down by the display.

They re here! screamed the small pony and ran out from behind the mayor and laughed. They re here!

Sigh at last, said the mayor with a warm smile on her face.

Who are they? questioned Pinkie Pie.

I don t know, but whoever they are, but I hope they know what they re getting into, replied Rarity.

The three top villains looked unimpressed at the sky show over their heads.

The sky show came to an end when the trio finally landed straight back down and revealed themselves to be pegasi. They stood proudly in blue uniforms with yellow thunderbolts and had orange and red fiery manes and wore goggles shielded over their eyes.

Well, well, about time my sister sent her prized Wonderbolts. I almost thought she wasn t after she sent her palace guards to try and stop me.

Sorry about that, we were off on trip before we heard that you had showed your face here. Now that we are here, there s going to be no mercy for what you ve done, it ends here Night Mare Moon!

Oh is that right? I ll have Gilda here check your power levels to see if that s true.

The griffon tapped her scouter and it activated and gave a displayed number. Heh, got to be kidding me, these guys are less than one-thousand.

One-thousand you say? I m so disappointed. Oh well, you might be fun if I send all my diamond dog minions to attack you and see if I get any enjoyment watching them tear my sisters most elite warriors.

Bring it!

The diamond dogs then charged forward with paws ready and jaws open and slavered. But before they could get anywhere close, the Wonderbolts had stormed right up to them and started to punch, kick and energy blast the diamond dogs. The minions weren t able to get a chance to fight back and were being massacred.

Watched calmly at the pummel of the minions, Night mare moon questioned. Gilda, could you double check on their power levels?

No probs. The griffon did so and her eyes were widened when she saw a new result. They ve suddenly gone up and over three-thousand.

Three-thousand, now that is impressive. They must ve hid their power levels. My sister has more sly servants than what I had assumed.

The mayor had kept her eyes on the three. She didn t seem as reluctant now that the Wonderbolts were here at how cool the three were.

The Wonderbolts had dealt with the last diamond dog and now there were just as many dead of them, as there were of the pegasus. The three elites then looked to Night mare moon with frowns on their faces.

How about fighting us instead throwing garbage at us or is garbage the only thing you have?

You know, I ve only met you for roughly three minutes and already I dislike you, replied Night mare moon. She still laid calmly on her chair and didn t look like she was about to move anytime shortly. Gilda, would you take care of these sorry excuses?

On it, said Gilda. She dropped the Orbs of harmony close to Night mare moon and stepped on over to the Wonderbolts.

This isn t good, we have to do something, whispered Pinkie Pie.

There s nothing we can do, responded Rarity.

What? Those guys look like they have it covered, said Spike.

Spike, feel their energies and tell me the difference.

Did so, Spike reached out and felt the Wonderbolt s strength and then felt the griffon s and soon had his eye pupils shrunk and jaw dropped. We need to do something!

Just stay down, hissed Rarity.

Back at the fight about to happen, Gilda had now faced the Wonderbolts with a bored look on her face. So how do you want it, fast and quick or slow and painful? I d recommend the slow and painful just so you can say your goodbyes to each other.

Hey, strange, we were about offer the same menu?

I never really like it when ponies make smart comebacks.

Gilda had vanished from sight. When the Wonderbolts tried to move their heads, she was already behind one of them and struck her talon hand through one of them.

No! screamed a Wonderbolt.

The Wonderbolt had already exploded before he could reply. The explosion had created a smokescreen for Gilda to shoot out an energy blast that struck against another Wonderbolt and he was completely vaporised in an instant.

Darn it, said the Wonderbolt now scared.

She watched the griffon charge out of the smoke right at her, but was able to lift herself off the ground and into the air to create enough space to build up her energy, concentrate it and fire it down on Gilda. It hit directly against her, but she charged straight out and slashed the Wonderbolt with her talons.

The Wonderbolt stayed in the air long enough to say. I m sorry I failed you all, including you- but before she could finish, Gilda had aimed her hand against her and said.

Should ve ordered the recommendation if you wanted to say your goodbyes. And fired an energy blast against her and finished her for good as well.

No, whispered the small pony with tears in her eyes.

Listen, I want you to run! Far as way as you can, you must!

What about you?

I ll slow them down to give us enough time, but you must go while they re distracted, now!

The little pony was forced to trust her and ran for it. While she did, the villains had their heads turned away as they waited for Gilda to return back to them. It left them open to the mayor s energy blast that shot against their scouters and shatter them. Before they could react, the mayor fired out again and wrecked the few other scouters on the fallen diamond dogs.

What on earth! snarled Night mare moon.

I think the pegasus just destroyed out scouters, replied Blue blue. The pony rubbed against his face to make sure it wasn t singed by that hit.

That s right, I noticed you had scouters. I m guessing it s what you used to track the first village and it s probably going to take time for you to track the other villages now.

The leader s face creased as she finally showed some frustration for a change. Very clever, but all you have done is delay the inevitable, including for that little one that I was going to spare if you only complied. Gilda.

The griffon now appeared behind the mayor and clutched her head with her own ticked off expression on her face. You really shouldn t have done that! Gilda had then snapped the mayor s neck. When she then let go, the pony dropped to the ground dead.

Gilda, you ve made me happy all day until now, said Night mare moon.

What?

I wanted you to force the mayor to watch you kill the little one before you dealt with her.

Oh, um sorry about that, said the griffon and almost choked until she gulped. I ll get right now on it, I swear.

The griffon glided off after the small pegasus and had her talons opened to tear her. But just before she could touch her, she was booted in the side of the head and crashed into the side of a building. While the two other villains were then stunned at Rarity s appearance. Spike came behind had grabbed the small pegasus and the two boosted off. Pinkie Pie then appeared where they had been and stretch one eye, stuck out her tongue and went. Neh! and followed behind her friends.

Blueblood, can you explain what just happened?

I can t, but what I can explain is that they took off with the pegasus and drop kicked Gilda in a cloud-crafted house.

I can see that. Gilda would you mind explaining to me though what you are doing lying around and not chasing after them?

The griffon had pulled herself out of the wreckage she caused and propelled herself right on their tails.

Far from the site, the group had gone forward in a random direction, unsure of where they were going.

Why did I just do that? asked Rarity.

You just did what we all wanted to do and we seriously couldn t let that big bully take her, replied Pinkie Pie.

Yes, but now we have an big awful brute after us

An energy blast struck from behind them, but the group were able well get out of its way.

It s something to be careful about talking behind my back, but I d be more careful when talking while I m behind your backs!

The griffon was behind him and already about to close in behind him.

Quick we need to lose her! shouted Rarity.

She s really fast though! replied Pinkie Pie.

Yeah but let s see how agile she is!

The group descended close the ground with the griffon after them. The group then scattered around the islands like a flies, while the griffon simply crashed through them. She could see her seem rapidly digress though as the terrain slowed her down and was hindered by her decision making of what one to go after.

Raised back up in to the air, Gilda built her energy around her and yelled. You won t get away from the likes of me! She then fired down a rain of shots that reaped across the surface and hammered against the islands in an effort to catch them. She failed to notice from the scatters and concealment however, that one of them was missing in the ground. Gilda found her when Rarity appeared in front of her and yelled.

Astounding flare!

A shine of light then burned against Gilda s eyes and she used her talons to cover them in agony.

What did you punks just do to me!

Rarity had propelled away though, before she could answer. It left the griffon blind of a good enough minute. Her eyes began to relax and took her talons away from them. But when she could see again, she saw smiling right in her face, was Trixie.

Hallo Gilda.

The next thing the griffon knew, she was smacked across the face and dropped into the rainbow coloured waters. The unicorn then gently lowered herself down onto one of the islands and watched Gilda drag herself back out hectically.

Trixie that took a lot of nerve you loser!

Nice to see you as well.

Cut out the smart talk. Gilda s eyes then moved to the scouter over Trixie s eye. I ll tell you what, hand over the scouter and I ll bring you to Night mare moon who I promise will be a lot more merciful with punishing you than I will if you don t.

Oh you mean this? Trixie used her magic to remove the scouter if from her face. She then levitated it over and looked like she was about to graciously hand it to the griffon who grinned and held her talons out to accept it, but then the scouter exploded midway.

What the! Have you gone off your head Trixie! We have no more scouters now until a base delivers some more!

Still relying upon such obsolete devices?

What are you talking about? Did you hit your head or something while you were in Equistria or something.

Oh something happened alright, a lot of things in fact. One was I learnt from them that you could sense power levels. With how amazing I am, I was able to learn the technique in no time.

How fancy, but what are you going to do now?

Same thing that I tried to do on Equistria, but succeed this time, collect all six Orbs of harmony and get my wish.

So you really have gone rogue have you. I knew Night mare moon should ve just wiped you clear instead of taking you in, it s a mistake that I ll soon correct!

Gilda fired from her mouth an energy beam directly at Trixie. The unicorn however leapt over it and fired her own blast. The griffon jumped out of the blast, but was stunned by the wave of impact. This allowed Trixie to appear right over her and wallop the griffon. Gilda remained on all fours however, even though her head nearly screwed off her shoulders. She lifted her talons and tried to claw her but the unicorn rolled back and then drop kicked the griffon.

Just as the griffon struggled to get up, she was instantly paralysed and realised she had been caught in Trixie s magic.

H-how are you this strong! You were never strong this before!

I and the two other unicorns planned on turning against Night mare moon for some time. We knew though that you all would have your guards up, so I the great and powerful Trixie, had me and Snail hide our power levels as we progressed to work our way to overthrow her. Though I will admit we did not bother hiding Dawnshade s, his power level was way too weak already to be a threat. Although I will also add that I did get a significant work out on Equistria that may have made a difference on my power level.

Th-that s just not right. You re just a unicorn! A weak-! Gilda was pushed back by Trixie s magic before she could finish and bowled right into a hill. Its heavy clouds then rolled and shattered over the griffon before she finally started to get up again.

I d be careful of what you say. I ve already gotten back at you for your doubts of my greatness.

Cooled down and realised she was outmatched here, Gilda muttered. Okay-okay, what do you want from me?

Any information you might have.

Um okay, this here s something top secret that nobody wanted to let you know, if I told you it, will you let me live?

I ll kill you if you don t tell me.

Alright-alright, okay thing is, you know how Night mare moon wasn t afraid of your unicorn empire right. Well what if I told you that all changed when she noticed how big your empire was getting and how strong individual unicorns were getting, that she needed to put a stop to it.

Heh, so Night mare moon was scared of how strong the unicorns were getting after all.

Yeah, but that it isn t all, Night mare moon wanted to solve this problem so she got all the unicorns she could together on your continent and she was the one responsible for your destruction.

There was a shocked look from Trixie, but she soon removed it from her face. Night mare moon did destroy my home after all. She then looked at the surprised look on Gilda s face. Oh yes, I knew all along that she destroyed my home, just wasn t fully sure, but because of the little effort you all put into hiding it. I d here the others talk about it as I walked by, just wasn t sure if what I heard was correct. Though now that I Trixie now know, I can seek vengeance out on Night mare moon for toppling the magnificent unicorn empire in all its glory as well as get back at her for how she treated me.

The griffon started to slowly drift off the ground as Trixie went into her rant. When she stopped though, Gilda quickly spoke. Um okay, I ll let you do that, won t see any complaints from me.

Run if you must Gilda, but I will not let you live, someone like you doesn t deserve to.

Gilda panicked and high tailed it out of here. But with a flash of Trixie s unicorn, the griffon paused and exploded to pieces, a spectacle that made Trixie grin with delight.

Time to bring an end to it all, Night mare moon.

With numerous attempts to stop Appleboom and Sweetie Belle from sneaking off, Applejack had resort to just keeping her eye on them literally. The three looked as if they were in some sort of staring contest at the way they stood between one another and they all refused to blink, it was rather silly really.

Appeared from the sky though and landed down, everyone else returned.

Hum diggy you re all back! shouted Applejack relieved. Everyone then rushed over to them to greet. Did you find out more about this place?

We did, but it isn t good, those goons we saw have four of the Orbs of harmony and aren t really being friendly about it. They ve gone around and slaughtered the pegasi for them, said Rarity.

My goosh, did anything else happen?

We saved this one here, her names um, what s your name again? asked Spike.

The pegasus shyly stepped forward with her head down. Scootaloo.

Well welcome to the whole gang little fella, I hope you re alright? The pegasus didn t respond however.

I m afraid she s the only one left out of her entire village. The last pegasus though didn t die in vain, she sacrificed herself to destroy their scouters to hinder them from finding the other orbs of harmony and give Scootaloo enough time to give us some space to save her, said Rarirty.

Sounds like what a day, but now they know were here.

Well we had to do something, snapped Pinkie Pie.

I know, but fact is that they do now know and here I was hoping this here quest would be less exciting.

Well either way, it s getting dark and we ve had a lot that s been going on, I advise we shelter for tonight until we can figure out a plan of action of what we are to do, said Rarity.

Does sound like a plan. I ve lost a lot of energy just trying to keep a hold of these two.

You coming Scootaloo? questioned Applebloom.

The pegasus just kept her head down and reluctantly followed the group into the cave.

Poor girl, whispered Rarity over to Spike. I hope she recovers from that tragic experience- Spike? She saw the dragon beside her with a goofy smile on his face.

Arrived at Pinkie Pie s house in a small village called Ponyville, Twilight had gone around back to find Owlysious and Cherliee with construction worker helmets on and worked on the a large round aircraft device.

Oh hallo Twilight, said a blue female pony and red hair, who trotted over and placed down a tray filled with orange juice and donuts. So nice to see you again, thank you for saving my daughter from those awful unicorns.

Hi Mrs Cakes, do you have any idea where I can find Mr Cakes?

Right here Twilight, said a yellow male pony with orange hair, walked out from the aircraft. Just finished with the gravity machine.

Gravity machine?

Yep, I m not sure if Granny Smith told you, but I ve been hearing voices in my head that got me to build this thing. So happened that I got a look at that apparent pegasus aircraft and a look at that unicorn aircraft, so was able to build our very own earth pony aircraft. I also got inspired by what the voices said about its world with really strong gravity and thought to build a gravity machine inside. Reason why is so that your training can be more intense while you re on your way to Cloudsdale.

Wow! Really that s awesome!

Be warned though, I don t have an exact idea of how strong you ve become Twilight, but before careful with the machine. It can go up to a hundred times earth s gravity, I m pretty sure anywhere near that will crush you in an instant and you ll be no more than a pancake.

I believe you, when I trained with Zecora, I could barely handle ten times earth s gravity.

Wait, Zecora was the name of-. He had almost gotten trampled by Cherliee who rushed pass soon as she was done with the work on the ship.

I can t believe you re off again Twilight.

Neither can I, I just got out of the hospital and already I m on another adventure like old times.

Old times indeed, but I m afraid I won t be able to join you again. Sorry, but all I did was just old you back and cause a problem on our adventures.

Would you be surprised though if I insisted for you to come if it wasn t for the fact that I was going to be in ship above ten times earth s gravity?

To be honest no, just about most our adventures you dragged me along!

Well I ll miss seeing you again Cherliee and all of you, but first I have to restore everything before the unicorns came, including getting back our other friends.

Good luck Twilight, said Cherliee.

How long will it take me to get to Cloudsdale anyhow? questioned Twilight over to Mr Cake.

If the fixed coordinates Zecora gave me are right, then I d say three days.

Three days! But that s one extra day than what they took!

What can I say, it s the first of its kind and I only had about a week to make it.

Nevermind, I have to get there fast, thanks for everything everyone! Twilight had rushed into the ship and the door started to close in behind her.

Alright, Twilight, hope everything goes smoothly and that you bring back our daughter, said Mrs Cakes.

Everyone then waved as the ship took off into the air and speeded off after it caught a number of ponies attention.

Inside the ship, Twilight observed everything. She noticed there was plenty of good in the fridge, lots of water and electronic entertainment systems. Though none of that she was really interested at the moment. She finally looked at the control panel in the centre of the room and noticed that one of the screens displayed the number one and a small g next to it.

Huh, wonder if this is it.

She clicked on a random button and saw the number change to ten. A little agitated how she didn t feel any different, she pressed it a couple of times and saw it change to forty. The next thing Twilight knew, she was forced onto the ground by this huge weight. Just managed to cling her leg over the panel and pressed onto another random button and triggered the number to change back to one.

Back up again, Twilight breathed heavily from that surprise and said. Okay, this is it. But really shouldn t go any higher as forty. I think twenty might do though, but hopefully not pushing it. She clicked the first bottom she pressed twice and saw it change to twenty. Immediately the weight came back down but wasn t able to exactly force Twilight down. Alright, this ll do.

She stamped her way to the centre of the room and went off to train.

Next morning, Night mare moon gazed out through her ships glass window, in her private dark chambers that was quite spaced out with lot of room filled with trophies and trinkets. The ship itself was quite large and big as a house and was shaped like a ring. Its size provided the excellent use as a base, where diamond dogs patrolled outside.

Nearby her, Night mare moon had all four of the orbs of harmony.

Stepped in through the self-open doors, Blueblood entered. I have transmitted a message my lady to one of the nearby bases for new scouters. We ve hit a problem where they ll take a few days to manufacture some more and few hours to deliver them.

Curse that pegasus, hissed Night mare moon. And what of Gilda! Has she returned yet?

Um no my lady.

You don t think it s anything to do with Trixie do you?

I d go with more likely those earth ponies we sent her to chase after my lady.

I wouldn t estimate Trixie, Blueblood, something tells me that it s never been good that we have up until now. But fact remains that Gilda should ve returned by now, but hasn t and I don t want us to be just sitting around here, therefore I want you Blueblood, to go out there and scout.

Me? Why not send out a couple of diamond dogs?

Because, there aren t that many diamond dogs remaining to do the more menial tasks and if they get attacked by someone like Trixie, I ll have even fewer. Therefore I need someone I can count on, which is you. However-. tail crashed against the floor like a club and caused it to crack under its power. Bring me even further bad news or question my orders like that again, I will have to let my anger out on a little someone who is right now on thin ice.

Didn t need the hint to know who she d let it out on, Blueblood turned to the door. I m on it my lady! And jumped out.

Propelled through the air over Cloudsdale, Trixie had only begun her flight again after she got some shut eye. She couldn t help but be cocky about this and needed some time to think about her schemes.

She continued to go through the air, but jerked and felt a rush of energy pass through her. With a diabolical smirk, she said. What s this, I have ten- fifteen, oh no wait, twenty power levels, perhaps more. I wonder what they could be.

Changed her course over towards where the energies came from. She soon found herself hovered over a Pegasi village. There were toddlers who sat in front of teachers and listened to them, there were adults who worked on crops up on the clouds and there were elders who had conversations.

Lowered herself down to them, Trixie caught the attention of the pegasi. They were all baffled by her appearance and began to form around her curiously and suspiciously. Soon as Trixie landed, a hefty round pegasus emerged from the circle audience to approach her.

Greetings, I am the mayor of this village and I am pleased to meet your acquaintance.

Actually you should be honoured to meet my acquaintance.

The pegasus chose to be unphased by that rudeness. We don t get too many visitors that come to Cloudsdale. May I ask your business?

I ve came looking for the Orbs of harmony, may you tell me where I, the great and powerful Trixie may find them?

We have one of the Orbs of harmony right here, but I m afraid you may not have it. Only those with permission from the princess may take it.

Sorry, but someone as great as me doesn t need permission, I just take and unless you hand over the Orb of harmony that you just revealed you have, I ll just take it the fashionable way.

Every single pegasi braced themselves and glared viciously at the unicorn now. It was clear that the mayor didn t need verbally answer.

Have it you way, said Trixie.

Woken up again and trotted out of the cave, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle had already made good friends with Scootaloo, but the poor pegasus was still down about what happened yesterday. Everyone then gathered in a circle and sat down.

Alright, we need to start coming up with a plan of action. We re dealing with hombres that are times stronger than us and are probably too smart for anything sneaky, but we understand that they can t search for any of the Orbs of harmony at the moment because they don t have a method. Good thing we do however, said Applejack. She then pulled out from her a large round device with a graph screen on it. It had on it three yellow dots.

What is that? asked Spike.

It s the Orb radar! It s something my dad made to locate the Orbs of harmony, said Pinkie Pie.

Why do you guys want to find the Orbs of harmony? questioned Scootaloo.

Well little fella, we lost some friends and lot of other ponies from a unicorn attack and we just want to revive them back so that things can go back the way they were before, answered Applejack softly.

Are you telling the truth?

Of course we are dumpling, why wouldn t we be?

I just need to make sure your intentions are good, princess Celestia only wants to see those who mean no harm.

Whose princess Celestia? asked Pinkie Pie.

She s an alicorn, like Night mare moon, they re both sisters I think.

Sisters? blurted everyone.

Yeah sisters. I don t know how, but the two are probably the only two alicorns in the whole world and happen to be related. Princess Celestia s really nice though. It s said that there was an age when Cloudsdale was in turmoil, us Pegasi were about to become instinct until Princess Celestia had arrived. She had used the Orbs of harmony to restore our home and save us, not only because we were needed to look after the weather to avoid storms and droughts on the ground beneath, but because she was that caring to all races.

Wow, but wait, if this princess is Night mare moon s sister, shouldn t she be able to take her own? asked Applejack.

Supposedly she did, but she had been crippled in battle against her years ago, which is why we took her in after she saved us. We see her now as our ruler and advisor to all of us, but due to her condition, I don t think she s able to fight Night mare moon.

Why are you telling us all this, if I may ask? questioned Rarity.

Because she has one of the Orbs of harmony and maybe able to help us figure out how to beat Night mare moon.

If we can secure the Orb of harmony that ll be enough help, said Applejack. But are you sure that this princess will be okay and not already attacked?

Not really, but that s what I m worried about and why I want to go, I don t want to make sure she s okay. But I do promise that she has an Orb of harmony and always knows what to do, please.

Alright, cool your horses; it s just that it s best only one of us go with you because it won t be safe with those goons at there. There s a good probability that they have people searching all over for the Orbs of harmony and we don t want that search party finding us out in the open. Our odds are more in our favour if there are only two of us. Harder to see and getaway and all.

That sounds fair to me, so which one of us should go with Scootaloo? asked Spike.

Pick me! yelled Sweetie Belle.

No pick me! shouted Applebloom.

Neither of you can even fly! shouted Rarity in both their faces.

I should go. I didn t have a chance to go out yesterday, so should be only fair.

That s fine Applejack, we ll keep an eye here.

Okay Scootaloo, let s move but take it easy, we don t want to make an aura of energy, just make us more visible and it would build up too much energy in case anything else is here.

But princess Celestia s really far from here, it might take us until the end of the day if we go that slow!

Better safe than sorry, now like I said, let s move.

The two lifted off and gently flew onwards to princess Celestia.

Good luck big sis! cried Applebloom.

A pegasus had lifted his arm to chop down on Trixie, but the unicorn had spun around and smashed her own hoof into him and crashed the pegasus into one of the wrecked buildings.

The entire village had become a scene of carnage, with pegasi dead everywhere, homes destroyed and holes made against the ground. The only pegasus that remained was the mayor, who held a child pegasus. Tears ran down her face and viciously asked the unicorn.

How can you do all this?

What a trivial question, it s because I m that superior to all of you.

Trixie had then lifted up her upper right hoof and fired out from it a energy blast that struck against the mayor and wiped her and the child pegasus completely.

Showed no remorse, Trixie relaxed and observed the wreckage for a moment. Now I wonder where the Orb of harmony is? She walked around and looked inside the houses. They were very modest. Most had only beds and chairs, while a few others had tables at least. It didn t take her long to see this throne and on top of it like an ornament, was a coloured orb.

With a wolf like grin, she used her magic to bring the orb over. Now that was too easy. After she took a moment to observe it, she walked on over to the rainbow coloured river and actually chucked the Orb of harmony into it. Heh and now I m the only one that can track the Orb of harmony, per-. Another surge of energy jolted through her head and she looked into the air. Another power level, quite an impressive one. She then grinned. I wonder if that could be Blueblood?

Blueblood anxiously looked down on the ground for anything, while he sweated in the sky. I need to look for something, otherwise if I m forced to go back, Night mare moon will have my-! He was interrupted though by this light blue comet that hit into him. His aura countered against it and the two bounced back. The then disappeared and unveiled to be Trixie.

Greetings Blueblood?

Trixie! You realise just how unpleasant that was?

Actually I found it quite pleasant.

Never mind, I see you ve finally decided to show yourself, you cowardly unicorn and you re now in a world of trouble.

I am, but I was having such a terrific day. It so happens that I, the great and powerful Trixie, have already found an Orb of harmony!

You have! Well where is it! Hand it over!

Unlikely, for you see I have great plans for it and they don t involve just handing it over.

If you don t hand it over, I will beat you to the very inch of your life and drag you back to the base to heal you up and do it again unless you tell me where that orb is!

You? Ha! You re not even as strong as Gilda and I dispatched her without a sweat.

I don t know how you know of Gilda s disappearance, but I highly doubt a unicorn like you could be possible of such a feat.

I m just going to avoid repeating my conversation with Gilda to say that I ve hid my power level for a very long time and I only just now do I unveil it now that I, the great and powerful Trixie, has finally done the thinkable and turned against Night mare moon.

You actually believe you can defeat me? Fair enough, but you re about to regret your actions.

Blueblood raised both upper hooves and fired from them a barrage of energy blasts at her. Trixie however dodged and smacked against the blasts and appeared up to Blueblood to strike him across the face. She then smashed down on him with both her upper hooves and propelled him towards the ground.

Quickly recovered, Blueblood caught himself in the air and then built up his energy and fired it out at Trixie. The unicorn however had already built up her own energy and fired back down, crushed aside Blueblood s attack and went straight for him. The minion quickly jumped back, but the blast was able to grind against the surface of his chest and leave a large burn mark against his armour. While Bloodblood was shocked by it, Trixie hammered down with all four hooves and stamped him into the ground, the island shook from the impact.

Flipped back off him stylishly and floated in the air over Blueblood as he got up, Trixie asked. Any last words?

Last words, ha, coughed Blueblood, his mane s style had been ruined, his lip bled and his body was bruised, but he smirked. It confused Trixie and made her wonder if she hit him too hard. I may now believe you defeated Gilda, but don t think you ve defeated me. You see, you re not the only one whose been hiding your power, though it s nothing to do with plans on turning against my lady. It s more that these power forces me to put away these fabulous looks in order to use them, due to the fact I have a certain side of me.

Trixie does not like jokes. I ve knowing you for a very long time Blueblood and I know that I ve outmatched you.

Now you re the one who s wrong. All of a sudden, Blueblood s body bulged and expanded, his eyes became snake like and his teeth became sharp and razor. Trixie was shocked to see that the incredible handsome pony had now turned into a monster out of a horror film, she was more shocked though to feel how much stronger he had become.

Before she could snap out of it, Blueblood shot up at him and punched Trixie across the face. He then started to do a flurry of punches and kicks that were too fast for Trixie to stop. Blueblood then pressed his hoof into the back of her Trixie s head and slammed way over into a mountain and caused her face to smash into the mountain.

Shot back up into the air, Blueblood built up his energy and unleashed it into a beam at the unicorn. Trixie was just able to roll back in time and avoid the blast. She then tried to use her magic to try and catch Blueblood, but the monster vanished. He then reappeared next to her with his hind presented and bucked her up into the air.

Trixie had gone so far up off the ground, unable to do anything. Blueblood then appeared behind her and squeezed his arms around her. Trixie now knew what being stuck in a vice was like as she was helpless as Blueblood flipped them both upside down and propelled towards the ground. She shook her head and tried to buck against him, but Blueblood let go of her at the last moment and left enough momentum for Trixie to crash into the ground and explode against the island.

The unicorn was now shattered and bled. She struggled to get up, only really able to move her upper right arm. She wasn t able to move anything when Blueblood stamped down on her head, back into his ordinary form with a smirk on his face. Trixie was now unconscious and beaten.

This ll do for being bet to an inch to your life. Now let s drag you back to base so I can put you back together to see if you want us to do it again or tell me where the Orb of harmony is, shall we?

Picked up Trixie by the neck with his teeth, Blueblood elevated them both into the air and blasted off back to base.

Into the evening, Twilight was still in the air and continued to do press-ups, she had counted up to a three-hundred and twenty before finally collapsed back down. She sweated horribly, gasped and trembled with exhaustion, but had left herself strong enough with enough energy to drag herself over to the control panel and click on the gravity machine to switch it back from forty to ten.

Wow, I m really climbing through this fast, might be able to reach to a hundred before I get to Cloudsdale and help out. Twilight slumped against the machine to slump against it and rest.

Your powers are climbing at a good rate, said a voice.

Looked around to see who it was, Twilight quickly figured out. Zecora!

It s good to see you, my proud pupil and glad to see that you still continue to thrive.

It s great to hear from you as well, how are you doing?

Just fine little one and Bubbles and Gummy are doing fine as well, thank you for asking. But I have come to tell you a very important warning.

What s that?

What you are up against is probably one of the most greatest challenges that will ever happen in your life. Right now in Cloudsdale, great dangers await, for already there is Trixie.

I had a hunch.

Not just her, but in Cloudsdale is a far greater evil. This evil is a very old organisation, much like an empire that has conquered and eliminated continents for a very long time. It is ruled over by a wicked and most evil pony named Night mare moon. She, at all costs, must be avoided or you are doomed for certain.

Doomed, why?

There is no way I could even come close to preparing you for Night mare moon. She has power that goes beyond anyone or anything can come close to. She is single handily responsible for the wide scale destruction of many homes and those who get in her way, she make sure they regret without any mercy to offer. I beg that you avoid her, for not even the Friendship bomb or Spirit element combine can help you defeat her. You have to promise, don t think that I don t know you have some unicorn pride in you and if one your friends are in trouble against her, you have no choice but to leave them and wish them back with the Orbs of harmony, promise!

Twilight had a grim face on and was silent, but after a few minutes, she sighed and said. Fine, I ll try and avoid her at all costs. But if the Orbs of harmony our outside my reach, you ll have to understand that I can t leave my friends.

I feel this is the best that I will be able to get out of you, so very well, I will accept that.

Thank you Zecora, you are a good trainer.

And you are a good pupil and good luck on your training.

Arrived at night, Applejack and Scootaloo gently hovered over walls made of pillars and into this lovely green garden that existed up here. They then approached a small castle up ahead. This all stood on a large, cylinder shape cliff that was way up off the clouds.

Kind of dangerous to have someone all the way up here, don t you think?

We never really considered an attack before. We may have some really good fighters, but I don t think there s ever been a moment when we ve been in this kind of trouble.

I reckon that s understandable then.

They then stopped before the castle that had the size of nothing more than a large house, but shaped in a medieval style.

Let me just ask if someone s in first. They don t like it when ponies just walk inside to see Celestia. Scootaloo took a few steps forward and then called out. Hey! Is anyone in there! Hallo! It s an emergency!

The large wooden door of the castle split open slowly. Stood there to greet them, all by herself, was a pony hidden by the shadows. Applejack was able to make out her scruffy mane, fierce glare and straight eye lashes that it made her gasp out.

Can t be, Rainbow Dash.

Who s Rainbow Dash? asked the pegasus and emerged from the shadows to unveil her tan coat and greyscale rainbow coloured mane. And step away from Scootaloo or else.

Wait Daring Do, this here ponies our friend that wants to help us!

How do you know?

She saved me from Night mare moon and took care of me for a few days!

The pegasus then gave a uneasy look at Applejack.

She s right, I ve just came here to Cloudsdale to collect the Orbs of harmony and bring back my brother and friends to life. It s the truth I tell you.

Alright, I ll believe you. But don t think I won t put my guard down.

Thanks Daring Do. Scootaloo then ran up Daring Do to brush her head against her chest. It s great to see you again.

It s great to see you re okay as well, replied Daring Do and patted her on the head.

Scootaloo stepped back from Daring Do and said. We ve come to see Princess Celestia, can we?

If you truly say this pony s our ally then very well, follow me.

Daring Do led them into the castle corridors lit by torch lights. Kept behind her though and wait for Scootaloo to come a little closer to her, Applejack whispered.

A mighty tad jumpy isn t she.

I think she s the only one left. I think all the palace guards left to try and fight Night mare moon, but Daring Do hasn t been able to because someone needs to protect Princess Celestia.

Is she going to be much use all by herself?

For sure. Daring Do s our best fighter in all of Cloudsdale. She s much stronger than all of the Wonderbolts put together.

If that s true, strange she wasn t sent instead of them.

I think Daring Do s just as protective as every other pony, so it probably just as hard for her to leave Princess Celestia s side. We also probably wanted to give her the most protection so we won t lose the Orbs of harmony.

Alright, enough talking behind my back back there. I d like you to show some respect to Princess Celestia.

Sorry, they both said.

Daring Do next pushed the doors at the end of the corridor open and the two followed her in. There they found rested on a purple mat bed with a thick long orange pillow behind her, gracefully and beautiful, a white alicorn with a light colourful mane that waved romantically. She gave a soft warm smile to the ponies that entered, but she couldn t help but have her head low and sluggishly lay against her bed.

Greetings, she said softly.

Princess Celestia! shouted Scootaloo and ran over to her. Are you alright, you don t look well!

I m fine. But I will admit that I have been feeling the pain of every pegasus inflicted by my sister Night mare moon.

Hi, I m Applejack and it s an honour to meet you, said Applejack, stepped forward.

Greetings Applejack, I sense you have much questions.

I do, your royal highness.

Come here, we may be able to save sometime this way?

Applejack was hesitant, but once Daring Do nudged her forward, she stepped on over to Princess Celestia. Soon as she came close enough, Princess Celestia tapped Applejack s forehead with her horn. All of a sudden, Applejack could feel her memories from the beginning since she met Twilight and rushed forward in one mighty stream, all the way from her battles with Rainbow Dash, the war against the unicorns and up to this point in Cloudsdale. The Princess pulled back her horn soon as they got to the point she arrived here.

You have achieved quite a lot in your lifetime young Applejack.

Why thank you your royal majesty, but may I ask what was that just there.

I pulled out memories that revolve to what you re right now focused on and looked through them briefly. Don t worry I didn t look at anything personal. But it s finally good to know what had happened to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

Um, what did happen to them? Like how did two pegasi get on our home place with no retrace of who they are?

During the great turmoil, before I arrived, the pegasi tried to hold onto their home even though it face great destruction. In the likely outcome, they placed Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy inside the aircraft and sent them off into the unknown, it was hoped by chance that they would carry on their race.

You did realise they were both females right?

Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash come from powerful families, the reason why they were powerful was because they had the ability to create the Orbs of harmony. They didn t know how to control this ability at the time, so it was hoped Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy would together and restore the pegasi if they had been destroyed.

How old were they, when they were sent out?

Very young, but pegasi tend to be very stubborn and sensitive, so I m afraid they found it easier to have pegasi who weren t able to form attachments yet and wouldn t remember where they came from until they were old enough to find out.

That sounds mighty unfair and cruel.

Indeed it was but you had to imagine the circumstances that the pegasi were under.

Well, I ll just leave it as that then.

It s good that the two of them survived and grew up together however in a very hard life. But it s a shame that while Fluttershy grew up to enjoy your homes wonders and life, Rainbow Dash grew up in anger and fear of those who were jealous of her wings. It brought them to turn against each other, Fluttershy became the guardian of your home called Equistria, while Rainbow Dash became the one who tried to rule over it and fought many times. It s so sad to see such a life. But a great thing that Rainbow Dash overcame her fear and hate with the help of a young baby dragon.

Yeah, she sacrificed herself just for him, something I never thought Rainbow Dash would ever do.

Friendship is a powerful thing that can make a great difference in someone. Once Spike had reached Rainbow Dash, friendship healed her. I only wish the same could be for my sister, but I m afraid evil has become so thick around her, Friendship cannot penetrate.

I hope I m not being rude if I ask, but how is your sister, Night mare moon, nothing like you, other than the fact she s an alicorn.

Her name didn t use to be Night mare moon for start, she use to be called Princess Luna, my little sister. We both worked together to help protect the world, but something inside her changed. I don t know what, but it brought out another side of her that just wasn t her. Her mind twisted and her heart misplaced. I tried to stop her many times from her misguided ways and attempted to foil her plots, but my feelings for her hindered me and led to me being unable to defeat her and result in my needing help from the pegasi.

I take it you planned on another fight with her with these fellows?

Not really, although the pegasi are strong warriors and fighters, I could never ask for their arms in war. I came here to save them from the turmoil, but I was becoming too weak that I needed rest here and remained here for so many years while my sister laid open her empire.

Well, might thanks for telling me all that, but I hope you don t mind me asking for something.

Indeed, I wish to help you revive your noble brother and friends, so it is with pleasure that I hand you the Orb of harmony that I have.

You sure that s a great idea, entrusting this pony with one of the Orbs of harmony.

I m afraid it will be a matter of time when Night mare moon finds me and I won t be able to protect it. She has a group of friends and a reliable friend that s on the way and I m sure that they together will succeed in their quest. Her horn glowed and popped out from behind Princess Celestia was one of the Orbs of harmony that levitated over to Applejack and rested before her.

Wow, it s a bit hefty, but thanks.

One more thing. There is a hidden power that I can sense within you. I think I might just be able to awaken it and make you strong.

You can?

Just hold still. The princess then tapped Applejack s head once more with her horn. Within a few seconds, Applejack burst with power that rushed out of her for a moment until she quickly gained a hold of it.

Wow, I feel so much stronger.

You will. I have given you more power to help, but it is not significant change, but may help. If you can bring your other friends along here to, I can awaken their hidden powers.

I ll go right on and get them right on over and thanks. Is it alright if I leave Scootaloo here as well, I just figure it might be safer?

It s a fine idea.

Could you bring Applebloom and Sweetie Belle as well?

I ll see what can do, but thanks you all, I won t let you down!

She ran back out with the Orb of harmony and went on her way back. Now that they were alone, Daring Do stepped up to Princess Celesita.

I hope that was a good idea, what you did there Princess Celestia.

I m sure it was. As I said, there s a reliable friend that they have that I m sure is on the way. She is truly amazing and may be the one to truly help us in this struggle we face. She even has this ability to change people that I even hope, by a long shot, she helps my sister.

It was now really early in the morning, the sun was only just now risen and everyone was already up and out of the cave.

My sister isn t back yet, said Applebloom.

Just give her time, she ll be here and alright, replied Rarity and held her.

Well I don t like just sitting here, we need to do something!

Pinkie Pie s right! Rarity, you know that Orb radar you showed right? Well there s a single dot that Applejack wouldn t have gone pass and it s all by itself. I think we should go and see if we can make it ours.

It s a bit risky.

Come on, we just need one Orb of harmony! shouted Pinkie Pie right up to her.

And then what?

Then at least we know that those bad guys won t have all six and there s still hope we can do something, said Spike.

Sigh, you have a point. But I ll stay here and watch over Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. You two go on ahead.

What! No, not again! screamed both girls. Sweetie Belle then yelled. We re tired of being treated like luggage.

Strange, because you what we found you in when you snuck onboard the ship! Rarity had passed the Orb radar to Spike. I ll handle these two, you just go on ahead.

Okay, thanks Rarity.

The two then dashed off and Rarity was left to argue with the two little ones.

Entered into the medical bay that was filled with drawers and tables, covered in medical tools, Blueblood walked through them up to the healing chamber that Trixie was hooked up to and rested in its liquid.

You look very fair with how the healing liquid moves your hair like that. It will be a shame to destroy you, once I destroy you after I ve obtained what I want.

Excuse me my lord, said a diamond dog in unicorn armour appeared out from under one of the computers. It made Blueblood respond with an awkward startle.

Um nothing, just wondered where you were.

I was checking the data on Trixie.

Ah, Night mare moon sent me to know how long it will take for her to regain consciousness.

She should ve regained consciousness by now, but for some reason hasn t. I had the guards in here ready to apprehend her for interrogation, but I ve sent them off to ready for some more extreme measures to wake her up.

Very good, but be careful with her. You don t want to find out Night mare moon s wrath if you destroy our easiest method of finding one of the Orbs of harmony.

Have nothing to worry, just that it s going to be real unpleasant for her when she wakes up.

Blueblood started to walk out from the medical bay. It s going to be real unpleasant anyways when she wakes up. He then exited through the doors.

Now it was just him and Trixie, the diamond dog approached the healing pod. He had a smug grin with his fists against his hips. Boy are you in a lot of trouble, I wouldn t even want to be close to you right now.

The diamond dog became shocked though when he noticed Trixie suddenly tremble inside and open her eyes in anger. Completely stunned in fear, the diamond dog did nothing when the healing pod flared in front of him.

Entered Night mare moon s chambers, Blueblood watched her lounge on the floor and playfully roll one of the Orbs of harmony.

Trixie is secure at the moment, but it ll take a while longer before she s ready to talk.

Excellent, I m almost down to five that means. But I wish you had left Trixie still conscious before you brought her to me. I wish to see her face once she realises just who she crossed.

My apologies my lady.

No need, you ve fixed everything now and that s all th-. A loud explosion shock the ship and got Night mare moon on her hooves angrily. What was that?

I-I-It came from the medical bay I believe.

The medical bay? Then stop standing right in front of me like a gawking imbecile and go there right now! Trixie s making an escape with my Orb of harmony!

The two rushed outside and went to the medical bay, but moments later, the door was blasted open and clopped through was Trixie better than ever and with a devious grin along her face. As she entered she saw before her, were four of the Orbs of harmony left behind.

Look how you, Night mare moon, have just orchestrated your epic downfall from grace and helped me, the great and powerful Trixie, ascend ever so close to her rightful place called an ever higher spot of greatness. She lifted up her upper right hoof and fired through the window with an energy blast. She then used her magic to lift the Orbs of harmony out one by one and launch them out through the window and far off from the aircraft.

Watched her minions try to cool the fire with frustration, Night mare moon had her teeth clenched ready to bite a ponies head off at the wreckage she saw, but no Trixie to be found. Stepped to her side appeared Blueblood.

My lady, our security has thus far been unable to pick up anywhere that Trixie could ve possibly escaped outside.

Thought for a moment, Night mare moon screamed at him. Where are our Orbs of harmony?

It occurred to Blueblood to what Night mare moon right now thought and the two quickly rushed back out of the medical bay followed by a number of ready diamond dogs. They stopped just outside the door, when they realised it had been blown back open and there was a pile of dead diamond dogs before it.

No my Orbs of harmony!

The they all rushed inside and saw that the room had been emptied of Night mare moon s collection. Blueblood immediately burst into the sky and looked around for any sign of Trixie.

Blueblood! yelled Night mare moon still inside her chamber. I want that little slug back here pronto with my Orbs of harmony, all five of them. If you don t do that, I will hold you responsible for this!

Yes my lady! Blueblood rocketed right off to find Trixie.

Night mare moon turned to the diamond dogs at attention and screamed at one. You! This situations getting too out of hand, I want the Shadowbolts!

Th-the Shadowbolts? Isn t that a little unnecessary? Like-.

Night mare moon fired out an energy blast and the diamond dog was instantly wiped out and made the other diamond dogs tremble. I am not in the mood to have my orders questioned with! I want the shadowbolts! And I want them here now! You get them!

The indicated diamond dog rushed to it.

Night mare moon now boiled in anger about what had just happened. I want infinite power and I want it now! The Shadowbolts will fix all of this!

Flew over the sky, Pinkie Pie and Spike both held the Orb radar and stared at it as they went forward.

If this is right, the Orb of harmony should be right-. Spike was about to point down at the ground, but choked at what they both saw beneath them. On the ground were slaughtered pegasi all brought down by an attack. Here.

We re too late.

We re too late to save them you mean. But not in vain, it looks like on the radar that the Orb of harmony is still here. They probably hid it before their murderers came looking for it. Now we can retrieve it and hopefully not only revive our friends, but them as well.

Pinkie Pie rubbed a tear out from her face and tried to say in her normal high tone. You re right.

Okay, it looks like they dumped it in that lake, let s go.

The two then dived right into the waters and swam in. They swam low against the hard cloud surface and through its depths. It was difficult to see with how colourful these waters were, but were able to hold up the radar to follow where the orb was. Eventually, Spike s head bonked against, what he found out, was the orb. The two grabbed together and emerged back out.

We found it! They shouted and hugged one another, while they still held the orb.

Yes, we re going to bring everyone back at this rate! said Pinkie Pie.

I know we will. Spike stared at the orb and whispered to himself. Hold on Rainbow Dash, we ll bring you back, I swear it.

Leapt back out from the water. Trixie had used it the conceal herself and have its current carry the Orbs of harmony. She used her magic to drag them out and hid them in the gap of a small hill. Although it was probably not the best, it wouldn t be exactly easy to find out of all these islands, so Trixie couldn t really complain.

Shame you only had four Night mare moon, but it will do. I just need one-. She her senses were struck up again and she looked up to see propelled across the air with a coloured orb in her hooves was Applejack. Ask and you shall receive. Although I m questioned at what she s doing her, I the great and powerful Trixie, do not really care for now this has become far too easy.

Trixie then powered up and chased after Applejack in the direction she went.

Sat outside the cave with their heads down, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were being carefully watched by Rarity who kept her eyes on them and continued to make sure they wouldn t run off. Heard the sound of something roar through the air though, they looked up and saw Applejack finally return.

How s you all doing? asked Applejack lowered back down.

Applejack! cried everyone. Applebloom ran over to hold her sister, while Rarity said. You retrieved the Orb of harmony.

It looks as if things are going are way.

Oh, I wouldn t really say that.

Recognised that voice, both Applejack and Rarity had their eyes almost popped out from their sockets and slowly moved their heads to look up and see in the air was Trixie.

I d say they re more going my way. Trixie lowered herself back down onto the ground face-to-face with them. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle knew this wasn t good and ran behind their sisters. Fancy meeting you here out in Cloudsdale. Hope you aren t here for my Orbs of harmony.

You re Orbs of harmony? Partner, if you want these, we re going to have a fight on our hands! replied Applejack.

Oh you certainly don t want that. Although I can strangely sense you, the one with the hat, is somehow stronger, neither of you will be close to a match for the great and power-.

Slammed back onto the ground near them, Blueblood waved his hair out of his face and glared at Trixie with a lot of frustration. Had fun Trixie, I hope so because it will be the last fun you ll ever have.

Although Rarity had seen him before, she didn t have a good look at him. Now entranced by his style, hair and eyes, she forgot about who he was and barked out. Wow! Is this a prince come to rescue us from the evil Trixie?

Um, Rarity, I pretty much doubt he s here to rescue us, said Applejack.

Ignored them, Trixie turned to face Blueblood. Well, well, how did you find me without a scouter?

Call it luck, but seriously, I want that Orb of harmony and the rest to be brought back to Night mare moon or else you know what will happen again.

Or what, you ll turn into that big beast again and try to beat me to an inch of my life again, let s see if you get lucky again.

I don t know what you re playing out, but hand yourself over or-.

Trixie had shot on over and punched Blueblood in the cheek and then rolled in the air to double kick him and force him into the air. Blueblood quickly recovered in time to block another one of Trixie s punches and tried to counter with a flurry of bunches at the unicorns face, but got parried or blocked each time.

Go! Go! Show that ruffian!

Rarity, did you not hear that he s working for Night mare moon?

I bet it s a misunderstanding, he s probably a misunderstood soul!

Trixie had went on the aggression again and did an uppercut punch into Blueblood that made him double over for the unicorn to slam both upper hooves on his head and bash back onto the ground.

Darn it! You were never this strong before! Blueblood started to crank himself back onto his hooves.

I told you, I was hiding my power, even while I was fighting you, said Trixie back on the ground opposite to him again.

You shouldn t have been!

Oh but I was. I let you believe I didn t know about your hidden power and told you I knew where the hidden Orb of harmony was, just so you could think you had beaten me, drag me back to your base and place your guards down, only so I could sneak your Orbs of harmony. I may be unable to beat Night mare moon in a frontal assault for now, but I am much more smarter than she ever will be.

That can t be right! It isn t right!

Applejack, we should go in after him!

I never get grownups, whispered Sweetie Belle over to Applebloom.

Rarity would you just keep your voice down.

If you don t believe me, Blueblood, then transformed, try and beat me.

I will! shouted Blueblood and did so. His body grew again, his eyes became venomous and his teeth sharpened.

It caused Rarity to scream out. No! This can t be! My prince is a hideous monster!

Now to kill you! I ll just find the Orbs of harmony myself without you!

Blueblood dashed over to Trixie, but he was knocked aside by a slap to the face and kicked in the chin. Blueblood tried to hit back with a swipe, but Trixie ducked underneath and then rammed her head into his chest and as result her horn impaled through his chest and released blood over Trixie s hair.

Cough, wait- Trixie! You don t have to do this!

Oh but I do, but it was nice of what you said while I was in the healing pod, I the great and powerful Trixie, will remember that about you at least.

Blueblood exploded in one go. When the smoke cleared, Trixie emerged clean of him, even her hair had been removed of his blood. She now approached the heroes with a smirk across her face.

Now as I was saying, you don t want to cross me, you saw what I just did, plus are those two little sisters I see? They look just like you, be a shame if we started fighting and they were, oh I don t know, killed in the crossfire.

The two earth ponies were braced to fight her, but were snapped out of it when the two sisters brushed up against them scared. Rarity then turned to Applejack and said. Do it.

What!

Trust me, I can t explain it to you right now, but just hand the Orb of harmony.

Applejack glared back at Trixie. She growled as Trixie wouldn t get that smirk off her face. Moved one upper leg, she tapped its hoof against the orb and kicked it over to Trixie.

A wise decision. Trixie used her magic to lift the Orb of harmony. The great and powerful Trixie likes to see such wise choices that I may make you both my chief servants once I rule with infinite power for helping me. But for now, I will leave to make my wish, but do not follow me or otherwise, I ll come back here to let s say hand the consequence over to your sisters.

Before Applejack and Rarity changed their stances, Trixie boosted off and left.

Mind telling me why we just handed Trixie the last Orb of harmony she needed?

Because, Spike and Pinkie Pie went to find one that was left all on its own on the Orb radar. There s still hope. If they come back here, we have one Orb again and she can t make her wish.

Yeah, but now we need to think of a way to get the rest off her.

Be glad it s her rather than Night mare moon.

All four of them looked onwards now concerned of what was to happen next.

At work with her training, Twilight had herself tied up aside down with a piece of rope around her ankle attached to the ceiling. She pulled her upper body up to her lower half and then relaxed herself again. She did this while under the gravity sixty-four.

ninety-three... huff-huff-...ninenty-four... Twilight was interrupted in her counts when the room flashed red and a loud sound that wailed switched on. Darn, must be another storm- Cloudsdale seems to have a lot of those in the way of it. Sigh I ll deal with it soon though, right now I just need to get to a hundred and I ll be on sixty-five gravity, come on.

Twilight started to hurry herself, saying. Ninety-five... ninety-six...

Oblivious to what happened around her though, she had failed to remember she had a half eaten apple on the control panel. It started to wobble and shake the closer it got into the storm. If fell onto its side soon enough and rolled across the round-shaped device. It soon went down onto the buttons itself and weighed down on all them.

The sound of the clicks finally got Twilight s attention and she saw the gravity display shuffle rapidly. Her pupils shrunk when she saw the machine finally display a hundred. The next thing that Twilight knew, an enormous weight fired down on her and caused her to scream out in agony. Her muscles were being torn, by bones were being dislocated and all her blood stream down her body. Twilight never thought she feel this amount of pain all at once, it was absolutely agonizing.

She right now hung like animal meat and was barely conscious. Tried to move, Twilight screamed out from the slightest attempt to rebel against the merciless gravity.

Took a number of deep breaths, Twilight told herself it wasn t too bad, but that was snapped out of her when she tried to move again and almost snapped a limp.

Normally Twilight would think on how to solve this problem, but there was no time. She was right now in a storm and she could feel the ship tremble from each thunderbolt against it and it wouldn t hold if it got anywhere near the eye of the storm.

Had to do this, Twilight braced herself and tried to throw herself back up. She reached out towards her tied ankles to free herself. Believed that she was just there, she couldn t be any more wrong. Screamed out once more, she flopped back and her back hurt like blazes as was stretched out again.

It was clear that problem solving wasn t a choice, even though she maybe didn t have much time to think of something fast and her head was in a lot of pain from the amount of blood going down it. With a little thought though, she thought of something, it was going to be really hard, but not as hard as what she had tried to do a moment ago.

Aimed her horn, Twilight could feel her chin and neck in torment from the high pressure, but it was do or die. Concentrated and focused on her control panel, she used her magic to try and reach over. She needed to focus a lot though, the pain distracted her and it was so much of job to just cancel that out.

Thought harder though, she could feel her mind trace along the keyboard, but she had a job to remember which one decreased the gravity thanks to the panic, unable use her proper sight and distraction. Needed to do this, rather than all her friends found her dead on the ship, Twilight doubled her determination and used her intuition to press down on a key.

The numbers on the control panel began to shuffle and as Twilight worried at how long it took and didn t think that might have been the right one she pressed, she saw the numbers come to a stop and display one.

Oh lord, said Twilight finally able to speak again.

She used her magic to severe the rope and drop back down. Instantly relieved to feel her blood circulate around her body back to normal, she used her magic to carry over the zenzu apple see bag over. Took one out and ate it, Twilight instantly felt her body heal and returned to normal within seconds.

Wiped off all the sweat, Twilight rushed to the pilot controls and quickly overrided them to change course. In response, the ship did so and Twilight could tell the ship exited the storm with the way it trembled less now.

Phew, can t believe what just happen. Twilight slouched against the pilot seat for a moment. Can t believe I just did all that in a hundred times earth s gravity. Although the real pain was gone, she could mentally remember it, every inch of her body being ripped apart and her head and upper legs about to explode, it was so brutal. She smirked however. Have to climb my way up there faster, so I can properly train in it before I get to Cloudsdale.

Because her body was fully ready again, Twilight got up and went off to train once more.

On their way back to the others, Spike and Pinkie Pie still celebrated their victory. They passed the orb back and forth in between one another and laughed. Spike almost dropped it though when he felt this surge of energy up ahead.

You feel that? asked Spike.

Yeah, that energy, feels like Trixies.

Don t tell me she s here.

Oh my gosh, she s coming this way! We ve got to hide!

The two looked around quickly. They choose to just go behind a hilltop and hide there. Peaked over the edge, the two saw storm through the air this blue stream of energy. It stopped removed from Trixie who had an Orb of harmony with her.

It s Trixie alright and she s got an Orb of harmony, whispered Spike.

And she came in the direction of the cave.

Whose is out there? Come on, I know you re out there, I can feel your energy!

I thought she needed a scouter to feel energy? asked Pinkie Pie.

Have it your way, if you are far to ungracious to be in the presences of Trixie, I ll just destroy all these islands of you don t. The unicorn built up a surge of energy and began to focus it all in front of her two upper hooves aimed at the islands. Great... and powerful... can-!

Wait! hollered Spike.

Recognised that voice, Trixie looked to where it came from and saw climb out from behind, Pinkie Pie and Spike. She didn t see the Orb of harmony that the two had left behind the cliff.

Here we are, what do you want! shouted Spike.

With a smirk, Trixie responded. I see you two runts are here as well. She descended herself down to them and stood before them. I wonder who else is here.

Hold it, what are you talking about as here as well.

Oh I met your other friends near some cave. In my opinion they d be better under a rock, but oh don t worry, I didn t hurt one tiny hair on them. Your friends gave up the last Orb of harmony I needed, which is why I chose to spare them even after everything that happened back on Equistria. Simply because I the great and powerful Trixie, am just that much in a good mood. Now as I asked, who else is here?

No one else, just me, Pinkie Pie and them guys you saw.

I really doubt that.

Huh, they both said.

Come on, where s Twilight, I thought she d be here.

She isn t, but if she was, she d be here to kick your butt all over again! shouted Pinkie Pie.

Oh, I hardly doubt that. You can beat me, the great and powerful Trixie, once, but not twice. I ve became so much stronger and powerful since that I doubt even she can beat me.

You remember that Twilight got a whole lot stronger to kick your ass, said Spike.

You have your point. But the fact is, if what you say is true. In the blink of an eye, Trixie slapped them both and sent them to the ground. There s nothing that can get in my way, not even Night mare moon. Now love to stay and chat with you lesser beings and decide your faces, but I have to make my wish that has been denied from me for far too long.

Trixie levitated back up into the air and sped off once more.

Ouch, said Spike, sat up again to rub his cheek.

Quick, we need to see if everyone s alright and make sure that big meanie didn t do anything to them! shouted Pinkie Pie.

I think we should be more worried about what the big meanie does to us once she finds out that she doesn t have all six Orbs of harmony. Spike couldn t help but snigger about it. He pulled the Orb of harmony back out from behind the hill and showed to Pinkie Pie, who got really alarmed.

We have to get moving now! Pinkie Pie grabbed Spike and dragged them off their hooves and feet and back to the cave.

Waited in her chambers frustrated, Night mare moon s tail swaggered in a frustrated motion. Far as she knew, she had lost her two favourite minions, all six Orbs of harmony and wasn t able to do anything about it without scouters.

Entered through the doors, one of the diamond dogs stood at attention and spoke. Excuse me, my lady.

What is it; did you get in contact with the Shadowbolts?

That I did, they ll be in here by tomorrow morning with a new delivery of scouters.

Excellent.

Both Rarity and Applejack paced around, unsure of what to do. Their sisters just watched them with frowns on their faces, unsure what to say without it being turned back at them that it was their fault.

We should go and find them! shouted Rarity.

No! Splitting up s just bound to cause some confusion.

But we need to do something. What if Trixie s found Spike and Pinkie Pie with the Orb of harmony. We both know they don t stand very much of a chance without assistance.

Well we can t leave our sisters and we can t take them either!

Would you stop talking like we don t have a saying! shouted Applebloom.

You don t far when it comes to problems like these!

We re just trying to find the safest course of action, but all you two want to do is get more involved than you should be, said Rarity.

We want to help, that s all.

Before they said anymore they felt sparks flash through their heads. Wait, said Rarity.

They turned to see in the distance; approached over was Pinkie Pie and Spike.

Yes, they maybe it back and they have an Orb of harmony! yelled Applejack.

Both Spike and Pinkie Pie landed before them and they were rushed by all four of them.

We thought that no good Trixie might have had you! said Applejack.

She almost did, but she was in such a good mood, she didn t count on us having an Orb of harmony, responded Spike and held it up. We found it near a razed Pegasi village in one of the rivers. I think Trixie might have been the one who did all that and hid it in the river, not counting on anyone having a way find them.

Good thing I leant you that Orb of harmony. Rarity then pecked Spike on the cheek and dazed the baby dragon into goofy smile. You re our hero.

What do we do now though, Trixie said she had all six that means she still has five of them? asked Sweetie Belle.

Won t be too happy neither when she finds out that, said Applebloom.

We can think on that later, for now I need you all to come with me, said Applejack. I found out Princess Celestia can awaken all our hidden powers, it might give us the boost we need next time we face Trixie or anyone else. She also has this really strong pegasus called Daring Do that might help look after our two sisters.

What are we waiting for? Let s go! Go! Go! shouted Pinkie Pie.

You mean we finally get to come- Sweetie Belle had been picked up by Rarity and Applebloom had been picked up by Applejack, both onto their backs and all of them rushed off before Trixie found out what they had just done.

About night time and returned to the pegasus village first to bring it to the rest of the collection, Trixie hovered her face over the gentle river with a wide smile.

Dived right in, the unicorn swam around the rainbow coloured waters and searched around. With the use of her instinct she retracted where she roughly threw it. When she realised that it took longer to find it, she started to speed up her search. Round and round she went in the waters, but when she got to a point she realised she had fully scanned the full surface twice, she began to grow very frustrated.

Circled again with no clue to where it was, Trixie just about had it. With one scream, Trixie used her magic lift all the water above her head and continued to look for it frantically. She stopped though when it occurred to her. Applebloom and Rarity gave the Orb of harmony without so much as a fight, she had sensed Spike and Pinkie Pie come from generally here and once more they came out from behind a cliff, one that they could ve hidden something.

Jumped to one conclusion, Trixie screamed up into the air with her eyes bloodshot, her teeth bare and popped veins. They stole my Orb or harmony!

She threw aside the water with her magic and blasted off back towards where she had come from, filled with unspeakable murderous intent.

It took all night for everyone to reach Princess Celestia s castle. They were almost there, but suddenly felt the surge of a huge amount of power go through their heads, that paused them all.

Darn! It s Trixie! Caught up with faster than what we though! Applejack then passed Applebloom over to Pinkie Pie. You fellows go on ahead, get my sister and Sweetie Belle save inside and have Princess Celestia awaken all your powers. I ll hold off Trixie until you do.

Well Princess Celestia awaken our powers fast enough? asked Rarity.

She ll do it in the blink of an eye.

Alright Applejack, we ll be back before you know it, replied Pinkie Pie.

Get going then.

All five of them left Applejack and rushed up to the castle. Knocked on it and waited as patiently as they could with their legs uneased, they watched it eventually open and unveiled Daring Do next to Scootaloo.

It can t be? asked Spike.

Before you ask, no, I m not this Rainbow Dash, but I take it you re the ones trying to back us up?

Rarity spoke. We are and we re in a tad bit of a hurry, you don t mind-.

Let us in quick! shouted Pinkie Pie.

They went through the castle corridors and into Princess Celestia s chambers. Everyone was awed by how beautiful and magnificent she was and nearly forgot what they here for.

Greetings, you must be the ones that I saw in Applejack s mind, it s a pleasure to meet you all.

Many thanks; it s a pleasure to meet you as well. I m Rarity.

I m Applebloom.

Sweetie Belle.

Pinkie Pie!

Spike.

Spike? Then you are the one who freed Rainbow Dash of the evil in her heart. I thank you for doing such a great thing.

You know about that?

Some of it. If you come here, I can see the rest, as well as unlock your hidden power.

The baby dragon did saw while he pressed his two index fingers together. He allowed Princess Celesita to rest her horn on him. Um, you won t read all my- woah! But before Spike could ask he felt this course of power rush throw him as if it had been freed from a dam that had blocked for such a long time. He could suddenly feel stronger.

Applejack stayed up in the air, ready to challenge Trixie, but wasn t too sure about this. She could just feel Trixie s rage coming this way like an angry wave ready to wash through her. But she kept ready to face her for her friends and siblings that relied on her to do this, to hold off Trixie until.

Just as the sun had risen, she had seen the blue aura that was the unicorns flash straight in front of Applejack and disappeared to show Trixie.

Applejack was nerved again when she saw the look on Trixie s face. The unicorn s hair stood on ends, her eyes looked ready to pop out of her head and her teeth were bared. She huffed closely to Applejack and an angry growl at her.

Where s my Orb of harmony! Where!

I got no clue to what you re on about Trixie, you took our-.

Don t play dumb with me, trust me you really don t want to make the great and powerful Trixie anymore angry-. Trixie relaxed though when she felt this sudden build of energy. Looked to where it came from, she finally noticed the castle. It s there, isn t it?

No, wait-! yelled Applejack, but before she could finish, Trixie already flew around her and went straight for the castle. Hurried after her, she caught the unicorn at the front door, while she observed the structure for a moment. Hold on Trixie, you want in there, going to have to go through me first.

Oh please, the great and powerful Trixie would light to enlighten you of our comparison in strength, but she doesn t have time, her wish has been denied for too long.

Braced herself to stop Trixie, the door was opened and appeared through was Daring Do. She glared at the unicorn. What do you want?

My Orb of harmony please. Be a nice pegasus or I ll slaughter you, just like I did with the rest of your kind.

You re about to regret those words.

To a pony like you? I highly doubt that. Trixie watched as Daring Do braced herself to fight. She was about to do the same, but all of sudden she felt this high power surge that not only passed through Trixie s mind, but both Applejack s and Daring Do s as well. Im-impossible, they re here!

What s going on out here! asked Spike. He was followed by Pinkie Pie and Rarity and they all came to Daring Do s side. The pegasus was uncomforted by the power, Applejack cringed, but Trixie actually trembled. What s that huge power we re feeling?

The Shadowbolts, spoke Trixie.

Who? asked Daring Do.

Night mare moon s most elite fighting squad. They are force to reckoned with and never to be underestimated. Night mare moon sends the Shadowbolts just by themselves to continents that has pushed her too far and they have never taken longer than a day to eradicate the entire population. They are a team of super-powered meances.

Do sound like mighty powerful bunch.

They are and I don t have a prayer of beating any of them by myself. Trixie then turned to Applejack. Therefore, I the great and powerful Trixie extends her hoof to you as a temporary alliance proposition.

What! Everyone but Daring Do yelled.

You heard me! The only hope I have or we have is allying together.

How can we trust you? asked Applejack.

You ll trust me when I say it s worth the risk. You also felt their power, there s no chance you have without me and there s no chance I have without you.

I hate to say it, but if that energy we sense are these supposed Shadowbolts, than Trixie could be very well right, said Rarity.

You can t be serious?

I m with Rarity, we re way over our heads against a power like that, we need someone like Trixie if we re to have a hope against that, said Spike.

Sorry Applejack, but I m also with Rarity. These guys seem pretty scary and they seem pretty scary.

Applejack tried to think of something, she turned to the pegasus. Daring Do, would do you think.

I think this unicorn s a lousy piece of scum. But I think if you are to succeed against such a force, you will need her assistance.

I ll just ignore what you just called the great and powerful Trixie, in her face, said the unicorn.

Fine, but don t think I m putting my guard down. What do we do?

Get to the other Orb of harmony before the Shadowbolts find them. They ll have scouters now to help them find them. Bring yours as well, so that we have all of them together. Before any real discussion could be made, Trixie burst off to lead them.

Darn it! Just do as she says and bring the Orb of harmony, said Applejack. Daring Do, are you fine about looking after Applebloom and Sweetie Belle?

I can t make any promises, but I ll protect them with my life if I have to.

Thanks a million, let s go now!

Spike had the Orb of harmony and all four of them hurried after Trixie.

With Trixie up ahead, she looked over her shoulder to make sure they still followed and then looked ahead to see five comets descend from the sky, straight where Night mare moon was. This isn t good, thought Trixie. 


	5. The Shadowbolts

Night mare moon stood outside her ship with her minions behind her, all at attention to greet their reinforcements. They watched as the comets descend down before them and crashed into the cloud valley and halted just before Night mare moon and the line of diamond dogs.

The smoke cleared to reveal the landed objects to be chariot aircrafts. Emerged from them came four ponies and one hulked humanoid with horns. They all wore tight black uniforms that even strapped over their heads, on top of that they had purple unicorn armour with yellow trimmings and had over their eyes goggles.

At first, they stood still and quiet, until the tallest pony on the left of Night mare moon started to slowly howl and lifted up his upper arms and then swung them down pointed right at the group with his right leg stretched out and halted his howl with a bark. Cremetop!

The tall lean one on the opposite side then did a similar motion that reflected Cremetop s movement and shouted. Buttersly!

The shortest one next to Cremetop spaced out his back legs and stretched up his upper legs and then pulled down his hooves aimed away from each other and shouted. Yogut!

The one next to Buttersly then waved his mane and flashed into the pose that Yogut stood in and yelled. Chester!

The final one, which was the hulked humanoid with horns revealed to have his back turned away, but the bended over to appear his bullhead between his head and bent his arms with his hands spread out and yelled. Iron Will!

Each one of them then took their own individual poses (Which I m not going to bother explaining) mixed together and all cried out. And together! We are the Shadowbolts!

Stood before the Shadowbolts, Night mare moon and the diamond dogs gaped at them in such confusion. The only really sound that was given to their arrivals was a gust of wind that blew on pass.

It took a moment before Night mare moon could say. Greetings Captain Iron Will, I am thankful that you have made it.

The minotaur stepped forward, he revealed to have a combed black mane and ring in his nose. The pleasure is mine! Captain Iron Will and the Shadowbolts are here! To solve your day! Each time he spoke, he would flex himself into a new sporadic pose. Just tell us what you need doing! And we ll get right on it!

Uh, yes well, did you bring the new scouters we asked for?

Indeed! We have! Show our highness! Chester!

The pony pulled out from one of the chariots a cast and opened it to reveal a whole new set of scouters.

With a delighted snicker, Night mare moon s horn glowed and one of the scouters then glowed and levitated right to her and fitted onto her. Excellent and are they then new updated scouters?

New and improved! Yes! More reliable! More accurate! But the boys! Back at the base! We re not sure if you wanted the latest fashion?

Um, latest fashion?

We may look like we re wearing goggles! But really! These are the latest scouter designs! And they go so well with outfits! That we thought! They d go well with you! My highness!

That s okay; I ll think what you said later. For now, as you understand there s a very important mission.

Whoever s upset you this time! We ll make sure they pay double this time!

Make sure you do. Our little unicorn pet, Trixie appears to have gotten rabies and has turned against us.

Yogut flinched at the sound of Trixie s name and placed an ugly snarl on his face. Cremetop leaned close to him and whispered. Yo, Yogut, something up?

Oh nothing.

Trixie you say! I knew it was a matter of time! Captain Iron Will and his team will personally make sure she suffers big time!

There s something though I d more preferably you focused on.

And what is that! Your highness!

Trixie stole what s called the Orbs of harmony, four of them to precise and has a fifth one as well.

Orbs of harmony! You mean the ones that grant any wish! If all six are gathered!

Exactly, gather. Get them back for me and I promise you Captain, you ll be richly reward.

Trust me your highness! Serving you as the captain of the Shadowbolts! To work on a very important mission! And to happiness to you! Is reward enough that I will not regret! Iron Will turned back to his squad and yelled. Alright Shadowbolts! You heard your highness! Let s move it out!

Yes captain! The squad circled around one another and started to run in one place. They soon started to next butt shoulders into one another and roar. After they made several roars, Iron Will shouted. Who are we! and was responded by the team. The Shadowbolts! They then aligned themselves into a zigzag line and with one step sorted them into a straight line. The Shadowbolts go! yelled Iron Will and all sped off the ground all at once off to their mission.

They had left Night mare moon and the diamond dogs completely gawked at what they had just witnessed.

Caught up with Trixie, all four of the heroes formed around her and followed.

The great and powerful Trixie asks if Twilight is really not here and if not is, she on the way?

Sorry to be the one to tell you she isn t here and I don t know if she s coming. We didn t exactly count on having you and this big evil organisation on going on here, replied Applejack.

Truly? So she just sent you and stay home to admire herself of something!

No, she was still recovering from the damage you inflicted upon you.

Trixie thought you had something special that regenerated you people instantly? But before anyone could answer. Wait! Here we are, down there. Hurry let us all get six Orbs of harmony together.

Trixie had landed back down to the ground and rushed over to her collection of Orbs of harmony. About to place the she held with them, she sensed the four halted behind her. Faced around, she saw all them all glare at her and Pinkie Pie at the back with their Orb of harmony held away from Trixie.

Please don t tell me what I think you re doing.

In that case we ll just as you this, said Applejack. What happens when we put all six Orbs of harmony together?

I ll tell you what I will do if you don t. Now hand them here, so that I can wish for infinite power and be able to save us all.

We came to wish our friends back! Not to help you! shouted Spike.

Really? Just so they can die all over again because you didn t make the right decision!

Watch how you speak! yelled Rarity.

Or you ll what? Trixie noticed all their eyes peeled back and their teeth cringe, but not at her. Trixie s ears flopped down and she asked. They re right behind me aren t they?

Captain Iron Will says hallo to Trixie and to all her new friends!

And one of them speaking in third person worse than I do. Trixie then turned to see the Shadowbolts stood in a straight line in between them and the Orbs of harmony.

Captain Iron Will has to ask what you have to say for yourself Trixie, before you face the might of the Shadowbolts? asked the minotaur, stood straight with his chest out.

One thing already came to mind. Trixe twisted herself around and used her magic to fling the orb she had. Catch!

Buttersly dashed from his position and immediately flew after the orb and caught it in his hooves. Returned to his place amongst the Shadowbolts, they all sniggered at the stupefied faces of the pony.

Nice try Trixie, but you re dealing with Buttersly, one of the fastest ponies in the whole universe, said the tall lean pony.

Darn it! You! Destroy it or else! snapped Trixie at Pinkie Pie.

With no real thought put into that demand, Pinkie Pie dropped the orb to the ground. About to stamp down on it with her right hoof, the orb simply disappeared before she could. Looked around for it, they saw it was in the hooves of Yogut.

Looking for this? asked Yogut.

How d he do that? Is he like the fastest pony among them or something? asked Spike.

No, the shrimp one there actually knows how to stop time somehow, said Trixie.

Don t call me shrimp! You have no right to even talk about me!

Don t tell me you re still upset that I wouldn t go out with a worm like you?

Woah? You actually asked the unicorn on a date? asked Cremetop.

Shut up! All of you shut up! I thought you Trixie was really pretty! And I thought you and I would make a really good team together! I didn t even give enough of an explanation to why you wouldn t go out with me! Just called me stuff like shrimp!

The other three Shadowbolt ponies were clapped Yogut on the head and back. It s alright, Yogut, we don t blame you for wanting to date Trixie. She is really pretty and she has no idea on what a guy she s missed, said Chester.

Thanks you guys, said Yogut as he sniffled.

The heroes moved their eyes between one another because of how awkward the scene was. Trixie just sizzled and blushed at the situation.

Alright, that s enough with the waterworks! Time we got down to business! yelled Iron Will started to flex and pose each time he said a sentence. He clicked his goggle scouter and watch numbers shuffle in front of him. He moved his sight to each pony after it gave a fixed number. Iron Will is impressed! You! Trixie! Have a power level of fifteen-thousand! That is so amazing, I d offer you a place on the Shadowbolts if you hadn t upset my team and our highness!

Ah well, it s the thought that counts, replied Trixie sarcastically.

As for your friends! Their powers range from four-to-five thousand! That is arguably good allies you have! But here s what we ll do! We ll divide you into two groups! One will be Trixie! One will be all the rest and-! He got interrupted though when he saw Pinkie Pie rise her hoof up ecstatically. Um yes! You at the back there!

Can our group be called Cupcakes!

Sure why not! This group will be Cupcakes! The other! Trixie!

Could that be the great and powerful Trixie.

Um, does it really matter?

It s a big deal.

Fine, one groups Cupcakes! The other s the great and powerful Trixie-! He then noticed Pinkie Pie raise her hoof. What now?

Sorry! What group am I in again?

The one that Trixie s not on!

That s Cupcakes right!

Pinkie Pie, mind not making the monster anymore angrier? asked Rarity.

I m a minotaur! Why doesn t anyone-! He slapped his face though as he realised what he got himself into. Okay, I ll just leave you to sort yourselves out. I m taking these off back to her highness, Night mare moon! Iron Will grabbed the Orbs of harmony, three under each of his huge arms and flew off back to base. The heroes and Trixie watched in agony as Iron Will took off with the Orbs of harmony.

Let me have Great and powerful Trixie team! I want Trixie! snarled Yogut as he was already about to make his move on her.

Oh no Yogut! We all want a piece of Trixie, she ll be the most fun, considering how we ve never liked that attitude of hers and it s rare we have a one on one fight with someone outside the team, said Chester. The Shadowbolt then pinched four hairs with his teeth from Buttersly s tail and caused him to yelp. Alright team, here s how we do this, shortest hair gets Cupcakes, longest one gets the favourite one, Great and powerful Trixie.

The other three Shadowbolts eagerly took one of the hair strands, but everyone except Cremetop frowned when they compared hair lengths they got.

Yahoo! I got Great and powerful Trixie!

Come on! Can t we swap Cremetop! You can get all the runts that way!

No thanks little buddy. I cut you a solid last time, I m not doing it again! I ll let you go first though afterwards you can watch me pummel Trixie and I ll probably let you have what s left afterwards.

Grr, fine!

Alright! You heard you small fry! We ll see how long you can survive against Yogut here! yelled Chester.

The heroes gathered ready to fight Yogut, who stepped out to face them.

There wouldn t be any advice you d like to give us about Yogut, Trixie? questioned Rarity.

Only that if Yogut didn t have his abilities, he wouldn t be even the diamond dogs would take him in.

So he relies on his abilities.

Enough talks, come on you losers.

Guys just one pony, everyone surround him! shouted Applejack.

All four of them vanished and reappeared on all corners of Yogut. Soon as the Shadowbolt realised he was surrounded, everyone assaulted him, but he held his breath and disappeared.

Where d he go? asked Pinkie Pie.

Yogut ran behind Spike about to trample him, but the baby dragon quickly swerved around and swiped Yogut with his tail. The Shadowbolt was knocked from the blow and hit metres away.

How d you know I was there?

Quick everyone! Now that he s down! Applejack led a charge at him, which panicked Yogut and almost made him forget to hold his breath.

Soon as he did, he saw all four of his attackers frozen. Around him the observers were frozen still as well, even the clouds and wave didn t move.

Struggled to hold his breath already, no thanks to the startle he just had. Yogut focused and found four rocks that he was able to pick up and was able to leave levitated right in front of his assaulters. After that, he rushed behind one of the mountains and finally breathed again.

Everything moved once more and all four heroes crashed forward into the rocks in front of them.

Ouch! cried Rarity. What did he just do?

They heard Yogut laugh from behind the mountain. Applejack raised his right hoof to try and keep everyone quiet.

Get him!

Pinkie Pie! yelled Applejack.

Spike fired an energy blast that aimed for where Yogut was. Suddenly appeared in front of it though was Pinkie Pie who was struck by it and exploded against her.

Pinkie Pie! screamed Spike.

Cough- cough! I m okay! responded Pinkie Pie staggered out of the smoke with her hair a mess and her body singed. With a simple shake though, Pinkie Pie turned back to bright as normal. Good thing it wasn t too serious a blast.

Focus! Where s the little rat now? shouted Applejack.

Here! Yogut stood before Applejack, but disappeared and reappeared on the mountains. No wait here! And shortly reappeared elsewhere. I mean here! , Here! , Or maybe I m here!

This isn t going well; he can use his abilities in flash and is able to move us or anything anywhere he wants, said Rarity.

There has to be a way! We re just no thinking! Rarity, see if you can use Astounding flare on the little creep?

If you think it will work. She saw Yogut on top of a mountain top while he snickered at them. Astounding flare!

The flash burnt against Yogut s eyes and blinded him. He was now fumbled around and shouted. My eyes!

Now that was a dirty move, said Chester.

What can I say, all Yogut does is use dirty moves as well, replied Buttersly.

Good point.

Everyone charge! yelled Applejack.

They all rushed at him again, but must to their disappointment, Yogut vanished again.

Darn it! He could still use his abilities to get away.

That wasn t funny, said Yogut. He came out from behind a cliff and gritted viciously at all of them.

Would you stop messing around Yogut? I want my turn against Trixie!

It boiled Yogut, to be reminded that. But he was right; it was time to stop messing around.

Don t give up sugarcubes, we ll-. Applejack suddenly felt herself paralysed however and soon the rest of the ponies were the same, all unable to budge or say a thing. All they could was move their eyes and see Yogut clumsily walk on two rear hooves and his upper hooves were aimed at them.

You ve lost now. I ve used my mind freeze ability, another mysterious trinket of mine that doesn t require me to hold my breath. Although I admit it requires me to hold up both my upper hooves, I won t have to do it for long. Focused his mind, Yogut summoned forth an energy that formed into a jagged speared aimed at the ground. Pony was evidently started to get worn out from the effort he put into this, but smirked. You all maybe pretty strong. But trust me when it won t matter, my mind freeze makes you all defenceless as well. Therefore just one good job of this and we re going to get a big mess.

The four struggled, but it was no use, they were just trapped.

Not going to say goodbye to one another, ah well su-. Just as Yogut was about to throw the energy attack, a beam fired through him and caused him to pause. He could barely speak, yet was able to push the words out. Trixe... how could you... I truly loved-. Yogut exploded before he could finish his words.

All four were released and dropped back to the ground safely and saw with her right hoof raised out, was Trixie who stared at the cloud of smoke without remorse.

Did Trixie just take out Yogut! screamed Chester.

It was so cold the way she done it too! said Cremetop.

Did you just save us Trixie? asked Pinkie Pie. Are you like a good guy now?

Keep dreaming. I just did it while I had an opening. After all if we re to win this, we need every opportunity we can get.

Guess that makes sense for a lowdown pony like yourself to take such a low blow, said Applejack.

Remember, we re allies here and it s best you addressed me as the great and powerful Trixie, if at least just Trixie.

Well, Trixie guess who s up next. Cremetop stepped forward from the group with a displeased look on his face. This here is personal now and just so you know, you aren t going to get any openings this time.

You sure you re going to be able to handle a ruffian like him? asked Rarity. I can feel his energy, he s quite the menace.

The great and powerful Trixie is too great to be brought down by someone like him.

Does that mean you have a plan or something? questioned Spike.

Trixie placed an annoyed frown across her face. Just sit here and watch as I handle things.

The group watched nervously as Trixie stepped forward. They didn t like her odds as the two combatants got closer and compared their energy s more easily.

Finally walked back into princess Celestia s chambers after she took care of a few things, Daring Do saw the three little ones play nearby while Celestia watched them fondly. She turned her head with a disappointed glance at Daring Do, when she arrived.

You didn t go with the others?

Of course not, I m here to protect you princess Celestias. Daring Do laid down nearby to the princess on a more humble carpet.

I am both honoured and flattered by your dedication to me Daring Do. But those four are our only hope to defeat Night mare moon. They need you if they are going to achieve that.

It s not my problem.

It is Daring Do. With them gone, who is to go out there and stop my sister from gathering all six Orbs of harmony. If she does, all hope if lost and it will mean the end of us all.

You know that s not fair, saying that.

Is it fair to them? Daring Do, they need you. I have nothing left to offer them. Only you on behalf of the pegasus have something left to give, the help they need.

Daring Do looked at the ground. She thought hard with her eyes fixed. Eventually she pulled her head back up to Princess Celestia with a hard stare. You promise to be alright while I m gone?

Night mare moon can t do anything to me. She needs me to live in order to gain her wish. Besides, I have three young ponies here to help protect me.

Okay then, I ll get going then. Daring Do got up to her hooves and began to exit the room. Just as she opened the door though, Scootaloo rushed up to her and asked.

Hey, Daring Do? Where are you going?

Just gone to help the others, I ll be back I promise.

Can we come with? asked Scootaloo and the two other young ones.

Um no, I need you to stay here and protect princess Celestia.

Oh, alright, moaned all three of them.

Daring Do moved up to Scootaloo and messed up her hair with one of her hooves. Hey, your tasks more important, your guarding the princess here. Make sure she s alright when I get back.

The three gave a fake smile to her and Scootaloo responded. Okay, we promise.

Good, catch you later then.

Daring Do had then finally left the chambers to go to the heroes rescue.

Paced around the outside of her ship, Night mare moon grew impatient with how long it took for the squad to come back. She didn t know if Trixie had made her wish yet or she had hid them somewhere that not even the Shadowbolts could find them.

Your highness! shouted a diamond dog, stood on top of the ship and pointed up.

Night mare moon looked up to landed down was Iron Will with all six of the Orbs of harmony his arms.

You ve done it captain!

Not a problem your highness! shouted Iron Will. He placed down the Orbs of harmony before Night mare moon and start to flex and pose again. captain Iron Will and his Shadowbolts do not disappoint! We bring back one-hundred percent satisfaction! Guaranteed!

Excellent, though where is the rest of your team so I can congratulate them?

They are in the middle of providing one-hundred percent satisfaction! They are dealing with Trixie and her friends and giving them what happens when you cross Night mare moon and her Shadowbolts!

Night mare moon started to get distracted by the movements and poses Iron Will made. Shook herself out of it. That s fine then. Now is the time to make my wish and be granted infinite power. She then gave some space to the Orbs of harmony that now radiated amongst one another as they could feel their power desired. Greet dragon! I beckon you! Rise and grant me my wish!

The two braced themselves, Iron Will showed a bit on anxiety, while Night mare moon grinned in delight ecstatically. The both cooled down though when the realised that nothing happened.

Um, Iron Will would like to ask if this is meant to happen.

In matter of fact, it isn t. My sister must ve changed the summoning chant required to awaken the dragon.

Your highness! Allow Iron Will to find your sister and get the chant out of her!

Not necessary captain. In matter of fact, a little family reunion between us does interest me. I ll leave you to guard the Orbs of harmony. You have my diamond dogs minions under your command if you need anything while I m gone.

Iron Will will not let you down!

Good to know. For now, farewell.

The alicorn then dashed off and left Iron Will and her other menus. Once she was gone, Iron Will turned to one of the diamond dogs nearby.

You! Gather the other foot soldiers! Due to the fact Iron Will is here! He can t just sit around! He must strive for Night mare moon and the best way to do that will to give her minions some personal training!

Uh- yes sir! Right way!

Stood faced one another, Trixie glared at the large pony Cremetop. The shadowbolt towered over the smaller pony with a goofy, but malicious grin. After a gentle breeze cut through, Cremetop spoke.

Well, Trixie, what are you going to do, I m giving-.

The unicorn punched Cremetop with an uppercut, then delivered a second which knocked Cremetop off his two front hooves. Trixie then sprung up in front of him and gave a round house kick to the face. She was frustrated though when she saw it only nudged Cremetop s head slightly.

The Shadowbolt made a devious smile and grabbed Trixie with both of his upper hooves, before she dropped back down. That wasn t very nice Trixie. Cremetop slammed Trixie back down onto the cloud surface. The unicorn felt her spine being forced to bend to the way she was dropped and screamed. While she did, Cremetop kicked Trixie and propelled her over the surface and slammed into one of the mountains.

Climbed out from the wreckage coughed and bruised, Trixie still managed to notice Cremetop s charge at her and quickly shot herself into the air. While Cremetop was then confused at what just happened, Trixie fired a barrage of energy blasts that rained down on him. Burst through from created smoke and ashes created by the attack, Cremetop speared through and rammed into Trixie and hit her higher into the air. Cremetop appeared above Trixie out of nowhere then and trampled down on her and sent her hurtle back onto the ground.

Had to pull herself up, Trixe was already a mess, with her hair frizzled, bruised and hindered movement. Cremetop however was just dandy and barfed out from mouth an energy beam at her. Looked grim, Trixie was surprisingly able to move backwards out of the way.

She then fired out gathered energy at Cremetop. With the simple lift of his right hoof, Cremetop blocked the energy and caused it to harmlessly split in half. Soon as the attack was finished, the Shadowbolt received a punch to the face by Trixie. The unicorn started to hammer into him with all her hooves, but it didn t leave much of an effect on Cremetop, in fact, he just smirked as each punch was like nothing more than prod against him. The Shadowbolt eventually blocked one of Trixie s attacks with his own hooves.

You might as well just give up Trixie, if this is all you ve got.

Before Trixie could angrily react, Cremetop kicked her in the stomach and doubled her over. He was then able to put his upper hooves around her and lock against her waist and grab her head with his legs and then descend them both slam into ground with Trixie head first.

Got off her and stepped back, Cremetop to see the way Trixie seemingly stood on her head. She flashed back up though and started to try and viciously jab at the Shadowbolt, but he was easily able to parry and dodge each blow.

Darn it, Trixie is doing impressively well, more than I thought against a much larger and stronger opponent, but there is little hope for her, with the way things are going, said Rarity.

We have to do something! yelped Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie s right. Trixie s our star player, we lose her, our chances are seriously dropped, said Applejack.

What can we do. If group Cupcake jumps in, the rest of the Shadowbolts might jump in, said Spike.

Okay for a starter, let s not call ourselves group Cupcake. I d more prefer we were called team Applebuckuroos or something, replied Applejack.

Let s just forget the names in general. I bet if we just mosey on over there to the other fiends, we can maybe politely ask if we can jump on in.

I think we should go for Rarity s sweet idea. Spike even raised his hand in support.

Well, better than what I can up with, so might as well give it a shot.

Rarity tided her hair a bit from their battle with Yogut and shuffled her pose a bit and trotted over to the Shadowbolts that paid attention to the fight. Um, yo-hoo, boys.

Huh, responded Chester and Butterslice, both turned their heads to stared at Rarity, entranced by her beauty.

The fight over there is a little unfair at the moment. We thought that we d mix things up a bit if little young me and my friends could step in to make things a little more fair, if that s alright with you two gentlemen.

The two gawked for a moment, but Butterslice eventually nudged Chester and got him to clear his throat and speak. Uh sure, no problem. Though you know you could fight against me if you wanted, I d go easy on you if I did.

Butterslice then jumped over Chester Or me, heck why fight when-. His friend tried shove him back and started to wrestle with one another

Oh that s alright boys, thanks for the offer, but I d much rather help level the fight with that s going on. Rarity swung back around to her friends and winked, while the two Shadowbolts tried to cool down.

Rarity s so awesome at the way she talked there, said Spike with his tongue out.

Alright, so you all heard that? Good let s start sorting on a plan to jump in there, said Applejack.

Punched against Trixie s chin, Cremetop caused her to flip backwards and then receive a kick to the back. Trixie tumbled and hit across the ground, but eventually managed to catch herself with her two front hooves and halt her skid backwards until she got her two other hooves against the ground.

Cremetop was about to make another charge into her, but Trixie s horn radiated and Cremetop was frozen and glowed with a similar colour.

Have you in my magic, said Trixie. She still gritted from the agony she was in from all the bruises and cuts. She began to build up her power and energy that she grew an enormous aura that forked up chunks of the solid clouds from the surface and trembled the island. Cremetop had an uncertain look about this and was anxious at what right now happened. You thought just like everyone else that you could just defeat the great and powerful Trixie, but your own. I am one of the last unicorns and it s me who is destined to return my ponies back to greatness! She lifted up her two upper hooves and surged her gathered power into them aimed at Cremetop. Now behold my wonders as I eradicate you from existence. Great and powerful cannon!

The attack erupted forth into a great beam of energy that grinded against the ground and roared through the air. It struck against Cremetop and washed against him for a few moments until it exploded completely against him into giant mushroom cloud that had an impact so huge, it caused the waves to ripple and for everyone to nearly be blown back.

Huffed and gasped, Trixie was sure she got him.

Oh Trixie.

The unicorn was completely speechless and horrified to see still up his hooves with no trouble, Cremetop. The Shadowbolt hadn t been unphased though, his uniform was now shredded, his mane mangled and some of it torn off and his goggles glasses had broken to show his slated eyes. Other than a few bruises as well, the results that Trixie had expected were far from what she hoped.

That wasn t very nice Trixie, just like it wasn t very nice how you killed Yogut. I may as well just finish you before you do anything else that isn t nice. Took in a deep breath, Cremetop prepped himself up for another blast. It didn t look like Trixie would be able to do anything with the condition she was in, the attack had been costly on her energy and she had taken far too much damage from him.

Just as Cremetop was about to open fire, Applejack and Rarity had appeared on both flanks and bucked him in the sides. It caused him to spew on the blast instead haphazardly. It was still about to hit Trixie, but snatched her into the air out of the way was Spike and Pinkie Pie. Gotten her out of the way in enough time, the blast indirectly continued and struck against one of the islands and destroyed it completely in one boom.

You shouldn t have done that, said Trixie completely exhausted.

Don t worry, Rarity talked to the other two guys and said they d let us jump in, said Pinkie Pie.

Not that, you ve ruined my pride for interfering with my affair!

Sorry Trixie, but I m pretty sure your life s more important than your pride, said Spike. They then rested Trixie on the surface nearby. Stay here and recover, while we try and have a go against him.

You, little punks, spoke Cremetop, effected by those double buck kicks. Both of them were about buck him again, but Cremetop ignited with this powerful aura that blew them both back.

Hey! Cremetop, could you go easy on the cute one there? shouted Chester.

Moved his head side to side at all four of the female ponies, Cremetop faced back to Chester. Um, which one, they re sort of all cute?

Dropped down him, Spike delivered kick onto his head that drove him into Pinkie Pie s buck kick. He was then dazed long enough for all four of them to appear in his face and fire point blank energy blasts that threw him across the island and splash into the river.

I ll take what you said as a compliment, said Rarity.

The one with the dazzling purple mane! yelled Buttersly.

Stormed back out of the river like an angry shark, Cremetop appeared in front of the group with a relaxed grin on his face. But I get to pummel the rest as much as I want right?

Might want to leave one for Buttersly here.

Hey! You mean you!

The two started to squabble with one another and didn t focus what was at hand.

Animals, said Rarity with her voice down.

Alright, everypony, let s get him with an old fashion roundup!

They all charged at Cremetop, all at once and started to circle around him. The Shadowbolt was befuddled to what they were up to; until he received a swipe punch to the jaw from Pinkie Pie who rushed pass him. He then got one from Rarity, then Spike. Swung up his arm, expected to hit Applejack with it, the pony was right in front of him with a large amount of energy shaped in a red apple between them.

How d you like the Apple family speciality!

Bucked the large apple against Cremetop s face it exploded out into a mushroom cloud that consumed them both.

Expected that to have worked, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike watched the smoke clear but were shocked to see Cremetop unharmed by the attack and pinned Applejack s head to the ground. Her hat had fallen a distance from them.

If I didn t know any better, I d say you all were starting to get on my nerves. Compressed his weight on Applejack harder, he caused her to scream out as she felt her head burst like a fruit. Let me see, should I leave you for those guys or should I just squish you and leave the pink one.

How about neither, said Pinkie Pie. She dashed up to Cremetop ready to socket it to him, but he opened up his jaw and fired a point blank blast into her that hurtled her across the air with a trail of smoke.

You brute! Rarity ran at him, but managed perfectly pivot himself and stamp down on her head with one of his back hooves.

Got you both now. Cremetop looked to see where the baby dragon. He saw that the baby dragon was petrified by his display and stood there trembled with his eyes wide, unsure what to do. It made Cremetop laugh out and say. Oh aren t you going to do anything about your friends? Or at you just going to stand there and be the baby dragon you are? He crunched down harder on both Applejack and Rarity and caused them both to wail in pain louder.

We told you to go easy on the purple mane one you idiot!

Cremetop was too entertained though to listen to Chester. He continued to grind down on Applejack and Rarity and cause their eyes to roll to the back of their heads, their voices to shrink and their bodies to twitch.

Unable to take it, something happened to Spike. A massive aura built over him that cracked the ground beneath him, made him grow three times his size and give out a monstrous roar at Cremetop.

The large pony was stupefied by what happened, that he didn t do anything when Spike appeared up and slugged him across the face and hit him off his friends. While Cremetop flew back, Spike caught him by the neck and twirled them both a round in a complete circle, before he chopped down on the Shadowbolt s side that splashed him into the river. Spike then breath down an inferno of fire at the water and split the river apart to directly fry against Cremetop.

When Spike was finished with his breath attack, he relaxed and all of sudden shrunk back down into his original form and descended downwards confused. When he landed on both feet still puzzled, the two other Shadowbolts were too.

Did that dragon just grow big for a moment to kick the snot out of Cremetop and then turn back to normal? asked Chester.

I think so.

Sprung back out of the water for a third time, Cremetop came back out with his smirk. He gave a stunned look however when Spike had returned to his short scared self. The Shadowbolt was singed and had bruise where Spike punched him, but other than that he was very much fine.

This guy s- a monster, Pinkie Pie struggled to say. She was charred and badly hurt from that one attack and was only able to lay slumped against the ground with smoked sizzled from her.

Applejack and Rarity weren t much use either, they hadn t moved even after Spike had save them, but were at least still alive.

This left Spike on his own as Cremetop towered over him.

I have no idea what that was, but looks like it was a letdown. Ah well, if you re just going to stand there like that again, might as well just make you road trail. Cremetop lifted his upper right hoof to stamp down on him. Rammed into his side though, was Trixie and the Shadowbolt was hit back.

Spike watched amazed at how Trixie just did that. But the unicorn still wasn t able to hold her breath or stand right with the condition she was in.

Uh, thanks for saving me Trixie.

Shut it!

Wow, Trixie you are impressive, said Chester.

She went for another dirty opening there though.

That s true.

Cremetop had caught himself on all four hooves before he fell flat against the ground. He turned to Trixie with a wide smile across his face.

Your fights with me remember, not these worthless trash.

Oh don t worry there s enough fight to go around from me.

In just a flash, Cremetop rammed Trixie and shot her back crashed into mountain.

No! cried Spike.

He tried to punch him, but Cremetop spun about and double back kicked the baby dragon way back off. Before he found out how far he went back, Cremetop appeared over him and dropped down with both upper hooves pressed. Spike was crushed was almost struck through the cloud island with the way he was hit deep into it.

Barely conscious anymore, Cremetop simply trotted off him and observed his hand work all around him. I think this fight s almost over.

All the Shadowbolts snickered, while everyone else groaned and tried to move, but to no avail. It seemed all hope was lost. But a roar was heard up in the sky and everyone was drawn to see fall through nearby in the air this large round aircraft that descend onto the world not too far from them.

Twilight, spoke Pinkie Pie able to sense her energy. She s here.

Rested on her seat, the purple unicorn softly spoke. I m here.

Got up, Twilight trotted over to the door. It opened up for her and stood at the entrance and observed the land before her. She smiled cheerfully.

I didn t think this place would be this beautiful, it s amazing. Felt a surge of energy though out in the valley, she frowned. I can t think about that now, my friends will be needing me.

Levitated into the air, Twilight concentrated and tried to feel out the energies. She felt about three powerful energies in completely different directions away from one another. However she felt a number of energies very nearby, four of them were pretty fed, while she felt three pretty powerful energies nearby. I don t know what s going on, but I m going to take a hunch that my friends are that way.

Powered up, Twilight hurried herself to that general direction as fast as possible.

Huh, who the heck is Twilight? asked Cremetop.

We ll sort that out later Cremetop, just stop taking your time and kill one of these guys already, said Buttersly.

Don t rush me. It s been a while since I ve had toys that didn t break so quickly. He then made his way over to Spikie, who tried to get up, yet wasn t able. But I guess it s time I did get this over with. He lifted his hoof ready to stomp down on Spike and crush him. Been fun, but unless you ve got anything more, I m about to finish this.

Stamped down, Cremetop was befuddled when he saw his hoof smash into the ground instead. Huh? Looked around to where he went, he found Spike being held upside down by the tail by a purple mane pony with a black mane and pink stream. Hey who the heck are you!

Rolled her head over her shoulders to glare at Cremetop, Twilight glared at him and said in an aggressive tone. Mind shutting up and staying there before I deal with you.

Cremetop was stunned by that retaliation. The other two Shadowbolts however stared at Twilight s horn, before she turned away.

Is it just me or is that pony a unicorn? asked Chester.

Rested Spike back down, Twilight gently nudged him with nose rubbed against him. Come on Spike, speak to me.

T-Twilight.

Here, I ve got a Zenzu apple seed.

With the use of her magic, she pulled out from a pouch one of the seeds and placed it in Spike s mouth. She pulled out a couple more of the seeds to Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack and fed them it. One by one, they popped back to normal and got back up relieved.

Wait! Are they getting back up? yelled Buttersly.

Looks that way!

Twilight! All four shouted and rushed to Twilight to huddle around her.

We re so glad you re here, spoke Rarity.

I ve so missed you Twilight! Spike had hugged against Twilight happily.

I m glad to see you all as well. I m even gladder that I made it here in-.

They were interrupted by the sound of a landslide and emerged from it groggy was Trixie who could barely stand.

Trixie?

Yeah, she s right now on our side or at least I think she is, said Spike.

She even saved our lives all at once and saved Spike again! Pinkie Pie told Twilight.

She did? I ve missed out on a lot then. But if it s true that she been helping you and saved your lives a number of times. I see no reason giving her this extra zenzu apple seed.

Be honest Twilight, I think it s a bad idea. Now that we have you, I see no reason to continuing trusting her.

Sorry Applejack, but if she saved your lives, I ought to repay her.

Levitated on over the zenzu apple seed, she passed over Trixie s hung jaw and few her it. Almost instantly Trixie stood perfectly strong again, but shocked at the development. How is it that I, the great and powerful Trixie, feel rejuvenated? She looked up and only just now noticed the other unicorn. Twilight, so you are here.

Twilight chuckled. I only just arrived. Moved her eyes back to everyone else. Who did all this to you anyways?

Oh, it was that big guy over there! yelled Pinkie Pie.

The one who could really use a makeover, said Rarity.

Soon as Cremetop realised he was the centre of attention again, he placed on his best sinister smile on him. Twilight was impressed however and just frowned at him.

You guys just take five and wait here, I ll take care of him.

I doubt there s going to be any real discussion, said Rarity.

Is there every.

Be careful, Twilight! shouted Spike.

I will.

Twilight walked up to Cremetop and stood before him. The big brute smiled back down at her. Hey guys, what s this one s power level?

I m on it. Chester clicked his goggles and shortly replied. Ha! It s only ten-thousand, that isn t any better than Trixie s!

Ten-thousand? I ll just take care of this one as well.

Be quick then. I got bored just after you finally did something about the baby dragon? asked Buttersly.

Fine. Cremetop reared up himself with both upper hooves aimed at Twilight. Within a second though, Twilight swerved around and bucked him with a single hoof that kicked straight into Cremetop s stomach. The Shadowbolt tried to scream at all his vital organs been nearly squished, but could barely make a sound out of his gaped jaw. Soon as Twilight made a few patient steps forward, Cremetop dropped onto the ground with his upper arms curled around his gut and didn t do anything else to move.

Everyone was just speechless at what just happened, even the other heroes whose jaws nearly snapped from their cheeks.

Most surprised of all was Trixie who eventually glared at Twilight and thought to herself. Impossible, this-this Twilight wasn t nearly as powerful when we fought back on Equistria. How is it that she was able to down Cremetop with a single effortless strike, when it took I, Trixie, everything I had to simply gave him a bad hair day. How does she do it! How does she grow this strong in such a limited amount of time!

D-did you see that Buttersly! That unicorn just took down Cremetop!

I saw it! But I don t believe it! She moved too fast for me to see what happened!

But that can t be! You re meant to be the fastest person we know, excluding Night mare moon!

I know!

You two! snapped Twilight. We don t need to fight, therefore I m giving you the opportunity to stand down and go home.

The two frowned at her unamused. The vanished and reappeared on both flanks and glared at her.

Don t think just because you ve bet one of us, you ve just won, said Buttersly.

Yeah, Cremetop may have been stronger than both of us individually, but combined we re a whole different thing. The two snickered at Twilight mockingly. What s wrong? You going to do anything about that? The two were about to snicker again, but Twilight had decked Chester on the nose. The Shadowbolt staggered back and held his snout, while Buttersly was shocked. What the feck!

Um, sorry, I thought you two were waiting for me to do a move?

You call that a move! That there was just a cheap shot!

Um, Chester, might want to chill down for a minute?

No! Chester flew up to the air and lifted up his upper left hoof and twisted around. She just asked for it! A red orb of energy glowed over his raised hoof, it was so bright that its colour aggressively radiated over him. Wrecker ball! Winded himself back at Twilight and slammed the ball at her.

Both Buttersly and Twilight sprung up scattered out of the way. With a flick of his wrists though, Chester got the attack to bend its course and follow the direction she had went. Saw the attack came after her, Twilight moved out of the way to let it swoop pass her. The attack though came back down again and tried to hit her. Soon the two moved around each other so fast, it started to become hard to keep up with what went on.

Frustrated how fast she was, Buttersly aimed his hooves and surged up his energy and screamed. Stop it! He fired out a tremendous beam that aimed for Twilight. Noticed it, Twilight disappeared out of the way and all Buttersly struck was Chester s attack and caused both to detonate in the air.

Buttersly you idiot! I almost had her!

Don t call me an idiot!

What should I call you then after such an idiot mistake like that?

You honestly thought you almost had her!

Hey don t fight, I assume you guys are friends and-, said Twilight in the air above them.

Keep out! The two yelled. They stopped though realised what happened at the moment. She s right, said Chester.

Yeah we shouldn t be fighting each other.

I m sorry Buttersly.

I m sorry as well Chester, let s try not to fight again.

You go it.

It s excellent you two have worked out your differences. I hope it s made you more reasonable to talk about the problems we have between each other.

Heck no, responded Chester.

We re still going to kick your ass.

Redstar! screamed Chester. The pony zoomed forward into a red sonic of light that swept pass Twilight, the unicorn had just manage to dodge out of the way, but suffered slightly from the wave of air that was pushed aside by Chester s attack.

Blueshot! screamed Buttersly. He then zoomed forward as well into a beam of blue light. Twilight pulled herself up and rolled through the air to avoid that attack. It wasn t long though before Chester rocketed pass and Buttersly tried again soon afterwards.

They kept up their assault, but Twilight kept being able to get out of the way. Just as Twilight thought she could calculate their speed, she tried to kick down at Buttersly, though he had managed to change his course in time.

The two didn t try again and went upwards diagonally into one another. Their two attacks fused on contact and became spin wheel of purple energy. Everyone gaped at it as they sensed the mass of power gathered into it and started to build up, everyone but Twilight who continued to stare at it ready.

Purple whirlwind attack! The two Shadowbolts hurled the energy at Twilight and continued to spin in an effort to saw her in half. Reversed away from it, it looked as if the unicorn was about to try and out run it, but just before it touched her, Twilight shot up. The attack shifted its angle to continue to go after her, but soon as it had, Twilight had enough time to build up her energy and call out. Friendship s mighty beam! A powerful attack ignited from Twilight s hoof and easily overpowered the other disk and dissolved it.

While both Chester and Buttersly couldn t get over how she did that, Twilight had been able to call off her attack before it hit the ground and then vanish and appear in between the two. Just as Chester and Buttersly were about to react to this, Twilight power up and her aura was enough to shove Chester and Buttersly haphazardly through the air.

Grinded her teeth angrily at the scene, Trixie became more and more aggravated at how powerful Twilight had become. Chester and Buttersly had easily proved how much better fighters they were than Cremetop and yet she was able to hit them around like two stuffed teddies. It caused Trixie to question how something like this was possible. She had worked hard all her life to attain the level she had gained, years of hardship and battles, while Twilight up there had been almost equal to her and now far surpassed her in a mere few weeks, it wasn t right.

Recovered upright again, both Buttersly and Chester locked eyes on Twilight and growled at her menacingly.

Stop it! If you continue, I will have no choice but to end this the wrong way if I have to!

Don t speak like your better than us! shouted Buttersly and charged into punch her.

Closed her eyes, Twilight whispered. I really didn t want to have to come to this. She countered Buttersly s charge with a propelled punch to the face that crashed him backwards through the air. Chased after him, Twilight caught up and tramped down on his abdomen with all four hooves that slammed the guy downwards. Just before he hit the ground, she appeared underneath him and whammed him in the gut with a single punch.

Over and done, Twilight threw Buttersly to the ground and the Shadowbolt just laid there with his tongue hung out and entire body limped. Everyone was so amazed by what she just did. Still up in the air though and looked down in disbelief while he trembled, Chester whispered. No! Not Buttersly to.

Fixed her eyes at him, Twilight shouted up to him. Now! Go and leave in peace or else!

Tense his muscles though and gritted his teeth, Chester screamed back at her. You can forget that! I m going to get the captain! And he will so rip you apart when he gets his hands on you! The Shadowbolt then rocketed away back in the direction his team had came.

Twilight watched him disappear until her heard Spike yell from behind him. Twilight! That was amazing!

The other heroes ran over to her again and embraced around her.

How were you so easily able to beat all those ruffians? asked Rarity.

Well Pinkie Pie s dad invented an aircraft to get here and built inside it a gravity machine that I was able to train in before I got here. I ll have to admit that it was quite intense.

Wow! My dad actually did that! I didn t know he was that amazing! He s like super amazing now!

Um Sugarcube I hope you don t mind me asking you this, but you didn t actually kill those two fellows we were up against? asked Applejack.

There was a croak from Buttersly who started to twitch and a slump groan from Cremetop.

Oh no, I couldn t do that. I simply just took them out. In a few days they ll hopefully be able to move and leave this place on their own.

Crashed down through the air, Trixie stamped down both upper hooves smashed onto Buttersly s head, which made a gross crack sound. Before anyone could react, Trixie s unicorn glowed and Cremetop ignited into an flames that swallowed him.

Trixie! screamed Twilight. The fellow unicorn didn t react though and just leered at the Cremetop s ashes. How could you! After I spared your life, I thought you d have learnt the good of sparing others as well.

Gave a disrespectful spit at the ground towards Twilight, Trixie sneered. Do you not see that by sparing them they would ve one day returned for vengeance, the opponent you are up against are ruthless and evil that they will not simply change their ways because you show a bit of sympathy for them. If you want to live through this, you must finish this to the very end.

She couldn t be any more right Twilight. Trixie was just about ready to kill all of us before these here Shadowbolts turned up. I say we go through with finishing her. Applejack brushed her hoof against the ground ready to start with her, but Twilight lifted her upper leg in the way.

No Applejack. I m sure Trixie can change, I m sure everyone like her can change, it just takes time.

Applejack was about to argue, but reminded that they did have Twilight and there had been enough fighting for one day and there would be more to come, so relaxed. Looked back at them though, Trixie spoke coldly.

It s that weakness you call mercy and kindness that will one day bring you down Twilight, it is the weakness that I, the great and powerful Trixie will never share and you know it.

We ll see Trixie.

Off onwards to help the other heroes, Daring Do could feel their energies and questioned what happened. She could feel all five of them start to rapidly fade, but they rejuvenated again and all three of the other powers she felt went down.

Her attention though had been snatched however as she felt this overwhelm of power on the move. Tried to pin point where it headed to, Daring Do halted and froze when she realised it headed straight for princess Celestia.

No!

With a power like that it was most likely Night mare moon. There d be no way all three little girls that were left there would stand a chance and even more, she had no idea of the limits of punishment she would inflict on princess Celestia.

Glanced to the other side, Daring Do had only considered this problem for a second and spoke. I m sorry! She then fired back onwards to princess Celestia as hastily as possible.

You sorry excuse for Night mare moons soldiers! You call those assertive roars! Captain Iron Will commands you to do again! This time with more feel and passion!

The exhausted column line of diamond dogs had their tongues slobbered out exhausted. Unable to argue though, they raised themselves straight, with their chests out, right leg crossed, and left arm over chest and right arm chest in a ballerina pose.

captain Iron Will will take that worthless pose as good enough! Now! As followed up- down- up! Spin! Stamp! Flex! Roar!

The diamond dogs followed his command, squatted, rose and squat again, rose back up, spun in place, stamped, bulged their arms underneath their chests and roared at Iron will. Their roars however were pitiful at how dry their throats were from all these attempts.

Slapped his face, embarrassed by this, Iron Will pondered on what to do.

Captain! Captain!

Chester? The minotaur turned about to see Chester descend down and arrive before him, the pony panted and struggled to control himself. Chester I order you to regain your composure and inform Captain Iron Will of why you re back here and look like a something disgraceful and without the rest of theam.

Th-that s the thing captain, the entire team, everyone but me, they re gone!

What! Captain Iron Will finds this highly unlikely, the Shadowbolts are absolute one-hundred percent unstoppable unless up against Night mare moon! There s no way that the entire teams gone!

But it is captain! I ll admit that Trixie took out Yogut with a low attack, but both Cremetop and Buttersly were overpowered and beaten by one pony!

Are you joking?

Could you please just come and look captain?

Fine, but you are right not an embarrassment. For now have some dignity! And regain your composure! Captain Iron Will watched Chester stood up straight again and both faced to the alignment of minions. Men, captain Iron Will off to investigate a sudden incident, so he is to leave you in charge of Night mare moon s base and her Orbs of harmony! Guard them with your life or face the consequences! There are also apparent openings amongst the Shadowbolts, if this is true, we will be handing out auditions for. What we will be looking for are candidates that can perform the finest poses that can even impress Night mare moon. Captain Iron Will and Chester will give you all a demonstration, so feel flattered at such a privilege. Now! Chester assume position!

Chester punched his right hoof into the air and crossed his other upper leg across his chest and stood on one hoof. Captain Iron Will stood on the edge of his hooves and clapped together, squatted and pushed both hands out. What might have looked impressive totally wasn t with just the two of them who stood there, now awkwardly in front of the diamond dogs who tried not say anything.

If someone has truly done this to the Shadowbolts! He or she will pay! For now captain Iron Will will now come for the fool!

Blasted off, Captain Iron Will flew off to the field, followed by Chester.

The heroes and Trixie had stayed put where they were. They thought it would be an idea of they discussed things before they rushed right out.

So Night mare moon has all six Orbs of harmony, said Twilight. That s bad, Zecora, the pony who trained me, warned not to cross with her due to the fact she s very powerful.

Would you put a stop to all that planning as if you re going to steal back any of the Orbs of harmony. Night mare moon will have most likely already made her wish. Trixie had laid on a flat smooth rocked sulked at how close she bee.

No, not actually, said Pinkie Pie, suddenly appeared in front of Trixie.

What?

Don t you know? When the dragon appears, the sky gets all dark and spooky and I bet you d see him from here.

Wait? Then what is stopping Night mare moon from summoning the dragon? Trixie asked Pinkie Pie.

A password, said Twilight. Our dragon requires a specific chant in order to be summoned, I m sure Night mare moon knows what the password is.

So I still have a chance for infinite power, Trixie thought to herself.

Everyone s attention was caught again when they felt this overwhelm of power rush nearby. Appeared over them, was Chester again, but with him was the Iron Will.

Okay they re back already, said Spike.

Is that some kind of monster that s came back with?

Um, no actually it s a minotaur, replied Pinkie Pie.

That s her captain, that s the one that took out Cremetop and Buttersly!

The minotaur scanned across the battlefield and saw his fallen comrades. So you are right, captain Iron Will believes you now. Now for captain Iron Will to deal with the matter.

The two descended down and faced the group with displeased frowns.

Captain Iron Will does not know this other unicorn came from, but I assure you, there will not be one left standing!

You guys should leave, me and Trixie can take care of them.

Come again Twilight? You actually telling us to leave this lowdown pony to watch your back and for us to get going?

I don t mean to offend you Applejack, it s just that I know Trixie can take on Chester and I can take on the minotaur. You four can therefore go towards the ship and see what you can do about getting the Orbs of harmony back; we ll catch up with you later.

You sure you want to do this? questioned Rarity.

Yes, now go.

Everyone stood there and grumbled for a few seconds, but Applejack reluctantly fired up from the ground and followed after her were the three others. Soon all that was left was Trixie and Twilight and the two last Shadowbolts.

Hope I can count on your Trixie?

Not responded to her, the other unicorn stepped forward. Take it Night mare moon choose not to take care of business herself as usual.

Night mare moon might have took care of you herself! But she is away to take care of other business! Therefore, captain Iron Will hopes to have dealt with all of you before she returns so as to provide one-hundred percent satisfaction!

Wait so you mean to tell me that she isn t at the base?

Captain Iron Will will not answer anymore of your questions, be ready to fight and feel the wrath of the Shadowbolts.

Interesting. Rolled her eyes to Twilight who was concentrated on the two Shadowbolts, Trixie powered up and took off after the other four.

Trixie!

She s getting away! yelled Chester.

Relax. She will not get far! Soon as I m done here! She will be next for taking Yogut! Readied himself to fight. Now! You! Prepare to feel the wrath of captain Iron Will!

Due to Twilight not focused on, she wasn t prepared for Iron Will to charge up and wallop her in the cheek. Thrown back by the blow, Twilight had only barely managed to get hooves back onto the ground and skid to a halt before Iron will appeared behind her with his fist pulled back.

Ran up to her, Iron Will dodged the buck kick and then grabbed her ankle and pulled her over his shoulder. But before Twilight slammed the ground, she aimed her upper right hoof and fired a blast that struck Iron Will s chest and caused him to slip his grip of her. Returned back down, Twilight attempted to punch him, but Iron Will blocked it with his hand and tried to kick her. She vanished though and reappeared a distance away from him.

You re stronger than what I thought you were going to be!

Aimed his hand at her, he fired a energy blast right at her. Amazed by how big and fast it was, Twilight only had time to reverse and counter it with her own energy that detonated them both. The collision had caused an impact of force that blew against Twilight, but was unharmed by it.

We don t have to keep fighting. If you stop now, I ll let you go back to where ever you came with my word that you won t be harmed.

Who are you to give captain Iron Will such pitiful demands!

Someone whose merely been holding back.

Peh, captain Iron Will sees you as no more than all talk. Don t bring up such idle threats unless you back them, because captain Iron Will is far too smart for such things.

Alright, then, let me show you. Braced herself, Twilight cried out and powered up. An enormous purple aura surrounded the unicorn and large lumps of solid clouds were removed from ground and lifted and the surface underneath Twillight started to be pushed down into large crate.

Amazed by the sight, both Iron Will s and Chester s took while to realise their scouters had activated. When they did noticed, Iron Will jittered. I-I-it s already over thirty thousand! Impossible!

Relaxed when she saw the looks on both their faces, Twilight stood calmly once more. You two give up then?

A mad grin stretched across Iron Will s face. Chester however was quite relaxed and gave a suspicious smile.

Captain Iron Will will perhaps surrender on perhaps one condition and that condition is that you counter this attack. Before Twilight could argue, Iron Will had removed his scouter and passed it to Chester. The minotaur then clutched his fist and poured his energy into it, it soon radiated with a mighty darkish-blue glow.

Braced herself for it, Twilight was ready for it. Iron Will made a small chuckle and then punched himself right into his left chest. The blow of power wrapped around his hand, tore away chunks of his armour and splattered on blow and made an awful crack sound.

Twilight cringed and her hair stood on ends. What the! I think you meant to do that to me?

That was not the attack that was the preparations for it. While Twilight pondered what he meant, Iron Will plucked his fist out of his chest and stretched out his limbs. Change now!

Still stunned, Twilight was caught by a strong force that made her to open her mouth and pour from it, a stream of aura that extended to Iron Will. The minotaur as well slipped out a stream of aura that extended as well and the two energies symmetrically joined. After they had Twilight felt her very essence being pulled out and flowed through the stream. She could also feel herself slide pass something that went in the opposite direction.

After that she felt herself finally pour into something and everything was dark.

Wh-what s happened to me, why do I feel so heavy and weird- arrgh! And why do I feel like I m in a lot of pain and why s my voice different! Realised she could open her eyes, she lifted up to look at her hoof, but panicked when she saw it wasn t her hoof, but a grotesque enormous blue hand. What s happening? She screamed. Looked up in front of her, she muttered. I-is that me!

She saw her own body with a long and evil smile across her face. Have you really not noticed what has just happened?

What?

Captain Iron Will has a secret ability known as the body change which he only uses under circumstances like these. It is fully effective and is guaranteed not to fail, however captain Iron Will does admit that there is side effects, which include getting use to the body, like these hooves, but he is sure to grow accustomed to it eventually.

What about me! Give me back my body!

Captain Iron Will does not take orders from you. Chester then flew up and helped Iron Will place the goggles over his eyes. Because captain Iron Will is pleased with this new body, he will not kill you, instead he will leave you as you are. Come Chester, let us now go to take care of the others that defy Night mare moon.

Yes captain.

Twilight tried to reach out to them and say something, but she was far too weak from the grievous wound that all she could do is watch them fly off.

Princess Celestia held her head high as she watched the doors open and trot her way in, Daring Do. The pegasus tried to hold her head proudly before her, yet the shame became too much for her and dropped her head back down.

Daring Do! shouted the fillies. Your back!

Yeah- sorry. I know you sent me to help the others, but I couldn t leave you princess Celestia, not unguarded while danger looms upon you.

Gave a warm smile back, the princess replied. It is alright. I understand how loyal and brave you can be Daring Do. But we must look to the matter of what else we can do to help the others. Daring Do moved her head back up befuddled by what she just said. Little ones, come here will you? The little ones then stepped on over up to her.

What is it princess? questioned Scootaloo.

This is very important. I need all three of you to go to the assistance of your friends and help them anyway you can.

Why, is something wrong?

No, but we need to give everything we have to succeeding, so I must ask you three to support them.

We really want to help princess Celestia. But how are we meant to go after them if me and Sweetie Belle can t fly. Not like Scootaloo can carry us all.

Tapped them on the forehead with her horn and caused them to ignite in a burst of power briefly one by one, princess Celestia then said. I m sure that will help. I have also given you an ability Scootaloo that will help if necessary. I must ask for you to leave now.

Thank you princess Celestia.

Go now little ones and whatever you do, don t change course, you must reach them if we re to see this through.

Okay, said all of the fillies and hurried outside. You can count on us! shouted Applebloom. Scootaloo hesitated however and glanced at Daring Do. Are you guys going to be alright?

The older pegasus smiled back. Don t worry, I ve got this, you just worry about giving back up to those Earth ponies.

Smirked back at Daring Do, Scootaloo hurried outside pass the palace walls, where she found Sweetie Belle and Applebloom nervously stand over the edge and peered downwards at the bottom.

Don t worry you guys, flying is easy.

Easy for you to say, you have wings, replied Applebloom.

But flying without them I know is easy. Just focus on how much you want to and concentrate all your energy into your centre and you get the hold of, just do it.

Did as she instructed the two closed their eyes and thought hard. Opened them again, Applebloom muttered. This isn t- hey! She found herself in midair along with Sweetie Belle. Wow! I m flying! I can t believe it! I m flying!

Me to!

Hurry up you guys! Princess Celestia said we needed to get there, let s get moving!

Finally! We might actually get to do something! said Applebloom.

The three flew onwards to go and help.

Back inside the castle, Daring Do noticed the princess sweated feverishly and gave hard breaths now. Princess, what s the matter?

I m alright, I ve just been trying to hide this, but I m afraid I can t any longer. The death of so many innocent Pegasi at the hooves of my sister is causing much pain and stress in me. I m right now holding on. But I m only trying to so that our friends can make their wish with the Orbs of harmony.

What are you saying?

I m sorry Daring Do for not telling you sooner.

Stared at the princess, Daring Do soon just rested her shoulders and calmly said. It s fine, just hold on. She shortly placed her guard up again when felt a tremendous shake power all at once. For a while Daring Do s face was pulled back by the fear of this, but got a hold of herself, she frowned and got up. One sec.

Be careful Daring Do.

I will.

Closed the door behind her, Daring Do went up to the front gate and opened them, it was there that she saw before her, Night Mare Moon.

Greetings, I m here to see my sister. Could you kindly show me to her?

Go away, you re not welcomed.

Not welcomed? But isn t this where my sister resides here doesn t she?

Quit with the wisecrack and just beat it.

Fine, I ll quit with the wisecracks, but don t think you can turn me away from pitiful rudeness. Glowed her horn. I ll just let myself in. The door behind Daring Do was then flapped open. Just as Daring Do turned her head back in fight, she saw that Night Mare Moon was already there.

Leave her alone! shouted Daring Do.

Greetings sister. Your doorpony was rude, so I helped myself in.

Apologies, dear sister and hallo. How may I help you?

My you don t look well. Doesn t really matter though, I m just here to ask you, my sister, what the password to the Orb of harmony is?

As if I d tell you, I won t forgive you for the lives you turned on and all the more you ve taken.

There are even more lives out there sister that I can take sister, like that pegasus out there.

Leave her alone! Daring Do had stamped up behind Night Mare moon with a determined look on her face.

Oh, you again, shouldn t you be standing next to a door or something?

If you don t leave this second! I ll make you!

Are you seriously threatening me? Night Mare Moon laughed. She then looked back to princess Celestia. Sister, if you continue to bore me with your usual stubbornness, I ll find my own entertainment with this pony, she may even tell me the password I need. Do you really want me use her as entertainment though, imagine what I ll do to her personally...

Daring Do was about to snap at her, but princess Celestia spoke. I will not stop my bodyguard from her duties, therefore I will allow her to try and stop you.

Both looked shocked at her, but Daring Do gave a proud smile soon afterwards.

Frowned however, Night mare ,oon sneered back. Very well sister, if you truly wish this, then I ll leave this decision on your consciousness. The evil alicorn made her way out. Come then, let s do this outside, I m sure my sister will be able to hear you screams from there.

With a hardened frown, Daring Do followed after her.

Daring Do, whatever happens, you ll have made me proud, but please buy as much time for the others.

I will princess and thanks for everything, I couldn t be any happier of your faith in me.

Thank you as well and good luck.

The pegasus gave a respectful not and went after Night mare moon. Soon as she entered outside, she spoke. Let s not do this here, I know a better place we can fight.

Hmp, I have nothing respect of where an opponent would rather choose her final moments, so very well.

Follow me then! Burst off Daring Do went straight on, in the complete direction everyone else was, she aimed to buy much time as possible indeed. Shortly followed behind her was Night mare moon, it made the pegasus relieved that she fell for this so far.

The diamond dogs patrolled outside the aircraft base. Their arms hung from their shoulders and gave heavy eyes around one another and would occasionally try to make conversation with one another. This changed though when a barrage of energy blasts streaked across the air and wiped out several of them on the rooftop. Before any of them could properly react, Trixie appeared amongst them seemingly out of nowhere and started to give single blows to them that would finish them instantly.

Inside the ship, a large group of diamond dogs rushed along the corridors towards the exit with grim looks on their faces. Their looks changed from eye popped and sweats when they saw in front of them, Trixie with a smirk on her face. Their scouters had activated and measured her power, which caused the diamond dogs to start their yelps and turn to cower.

Raised her upper right hoof and fired from in an energy wave that pushed through the corridor and swept over them and annihilated them completely.

Now. She couldn t sense anymore of Night mare moon s minions. They were now all completely destroyed. Looks like I got here before the others, good. I want some extra time to get ready before they re here.

Removed her torn and wrecked armour, she had gone into the shower room after that she had gotten some fresh armour on from the armoury. Refreshed and perfect all in the space of fifteen minutes, she felt nearby power about to arrive and grinned.

Quickly, Trixie went outside to hide herself behind one of the airships legs and waited.

Rested onto the ground, all four heroes couldn t see that much evidence of what had transpired. The diamond dog s had been completely eradicated, so didn t know what had happened.

Is this Night mare moon s base? asked Spike. Why is it unguarded?

I can t sense any energies either, said Rarity.

Don t know, all I know is that the Orbs of harmony are here, replied Applejack. She held up the Orb radar and watched how a bleep dot slowly got closer to the centre.

Let s go exploring! Pinkie Pie already bounced forward off.

After a while of their search, Pinkie Pie already shouted from her head poked out the smashed window of the aircraft. I found them, come see!

Good job Pinkie Pie! replied Rarity outside.

That was fast work, said Applejack.

They rolled out all six of the Orbs of harmony into the open. It worked perfectly for Trixie, who continued to hide and kept her power low.

Now all gathered around the six items that glowed at the reaction of those who wanted their wish. Everyone smiled them so happy and gave sighed relieves.

This is it, it s time we wished everyone back, including my brother, said Applejack.

Let s do it! shouted Pinkie Pie.

May you do the honours Applejack? asked Rarity.

With pleasure. Cleared her throat and stood up straight, Applejack spoke. Great dragon, we summon you so that you may grant our wish, arise.

Stood back from the orbs, they all waited eagerly, but nothing happened. They all gave confused frowns and looked at one another.

Um, well I m new to this, but when does this other dragon come out? asked Spike.

It should have by now, I don t get it, replied Applejack.

Oh, maybe it can t hear us! Pinkie Pie moved her head up to them and yelled at the top of her lungs. Great and powerful dragon, we summon you so that you may grant our wish, arise!

Still nothing though. Perhaps there s something we re not doing correctly, said Rarity.

Like what? questioned Pinkie Pie.

It s just a guess, but maybe we re not using the correct chant. Who s to say the Pegasi have the same chant for their Orbs of harmony like we do?

What are they doing, hissed Trixie inside her thoughts. Where s this dragon and what are they on about, I m starting to get really impatient here.

Suddenly a surge of power passed through their minds and all of them became shocked by it. What the hay, two energies, one much like that Chester guy, but this other, I don t know what it is, but it s not Twilights, said Applejack.

It has to be, said Spike. Otherwise if it s Chester s and then it s most likely the minotaur person and that means...

Twilight lost, said Pinkie Pie.

Just great, more problems I have to deal with, whispered Rarity.

Oh my goodness! Rarity pointed up one of her hooves in the sky and they saw with so much relieved smiles that it was Twilight, but were also a bit confused with the goggles she had on and behind her was Chester.

The two figures heard the group s cheers and descended down to them. Everyone had then hurried to rush around who they thought was Twilight.

Twilight, I knew you could beat that minotaur a thing or two, said Rarity.

So glad your back and looks like you were able to do it without Trixie s no good help, Applejack spoke.

What s with the goggles anyways they make you look funny? asked Pinkie Pie.

And what s with him being here, is he on our side now or something? questioned Rarity.

Kept silent, they gave poker faces that soon changed to tiny snickers.

Don t you get it? Spike didn t join the reunion. Instead he had stayed where he was a glared fiercely at the two with his fist crunched. That isn t Twilight.

Oh now don t be ridiculous Spike, of course it s-. Rarity had received a slap to the face that knocked her into the dirt by Twilight.

What the! Twilight what-! Applejack then received a buck that sent her back into one of the ship s legs and almost crunched it out of place.

Are you alright-! Twilight however grabbed Pinkie Pie and headbutted her which caused her to stumble back dazed.

Now do you guys believe me?

Sort of, but how can you tell other then the fact she just gave us a couple of roundhouse blows there? asked Applejack as she got back up.

Just look at her eyes, tell me that s the sort of look that Twilight would give you.

Spikes actually quite correct, Twilight would never give a horrid look like that, said Rarity.

Captain Iron Will is not impressed by how long it took you to figure it out it wasn t Twilight.

Okay, now that is definitely not Twilight, said Pinkie Pie.

Of course it is not, you should ve figure that out when he... or she... Chester! Help me out here. I am originally a man, but now I am in a girl s body?

Well um, well you have girl parts so-.

I d have to say you re more a guy in a girl s body, so technically you re still a guy, said Pinkie Pie.

Hey! He asked for me to help!

No! No! Captain Iron Will has to go with the pink pony on this one.

You just don t like the idea of being a girl do you captain?

Captain Iron Will would much more prefer it, if he was to remain a dude, even though he s in a girl s body. It s hard enough that he must deal with that he s in a pony body. But it is a fair deal with the power it has provided me. I can just feel its strength course through me and I cannot wait to test it out!

What did you do to Twilight? shouted Applejack.

Your friend Twilight just fine, but many be experiencing some difficulties. Far as you should be more concerned is the trouble you are in, for touching Night Mare Moon s Orbs of harmony, captain Iron Will will need to punish you for such a mistake you have made!

Within a flash, Iron Will rushed up to Applejack and slammed her and crushed her right through the leg of the ship again. Rarity charged at Iron Will s flank in an attempt to punch him, but he turned in time and blocked it. She then made a flurry of attempts to hit Iron Will, but he was able to dodge and block all of them. Pinkie Pie quickly joined and made her own attacks, but it was no use. Soon Iron Will just grabbed both their heads and bonked them together and then point blank energy blasted them backwards.

This is too easy, you all are too pitiful to the new and improved captain Iron Will! Looked around, he saw the baby dragon. All Spike did now was tremble and stutter as Twilight s body towered over his. What s wrong, you going to do something or you just going to let captain Iron Will smash you in!

Hit him Spike! shouted Applejack as she pulled herself up.

I can t! responded Spike and closed his eyes. I can t! No matter how much I know it s not really Twilight! I can t hit her!

Dang it! Applejack ran at Iron Will to stop him. He quickly swerved himself around though and buck kicked in the chest and crashed her back. With one swing, he then slapped Spike and tumbled him across the field.

You better get over this, otherwise you re just going to let me kill you all without giving captain Iron Will s new found powers a real challenge!

They re not your powers, its Twilight s! Pinkie Pie tried to ram Iron Will, but he ducked down and halted her with both upper hooves and flung her across the air and banged onto the ships.

Strange captain, you should be finished these guys with hits like those, they only have a power level of roughly five-thousand at best.

Did you check your scouter to make sure they aren t hiding anything?

Did so, Chester clicked his goggles and was shown a list of information. Okay, ten-thousand at best. But Cremetop treated these guys no better than diamond dogs, you should be crushing them with thirty thousand.

Peh, captain Iron Will s just having trouble getting use to this power. Now where was I? Oh yeah, crushing this insignificant bug. Walked on over to Spike who was still stunned by the blow, Iron Will lifted the body s hoof ready to finish him in one go.

Iron Will s and Chester s scouters suddenly switch on and got them to move their heads up. Everyone else did as well and they were all shocked to see slowly drifted through the air, with its arm across its chest, Iron Will s original body.

Well, if it isn t captain Iron Will s former body, said Iron Will. He did not think he d see it so soon.

Twilight, said Applejack tensely.

Hey guys, I can tell by the looks on your faces that you just as shocked as I am about the situation I m in. Twilight breathed heavily and her left eye winced. Came here as soon as I could though to help out.

What the heck happened to you, what are you doing in Iron Will s body?

I don t even know how I got in here, Pinkie Pie! All I know is that he now has mine and I need to get it back.

Sorry, captain Iron Will doesn t give return policies.

We re going to have to make you change that policy then, said Applejack.

All three ponies and the minotaur surrounded Iron Will on the ground ready.

Give captain Iron Will a break, he is far too strong for all of you put together, there is no way you can beat him!

Well I don t know if captain Iron Will s noticed something, said Twilight sarcastically.

Noticed what!

You power level; it s decreasing at a rapid rate.

Do not try to fool captain Iron Will! He sees your bluff before you even made it!

How about you get Chester to check your power level then?

Very well, Chester! What is captain Iron Will s power level?

On it! Chester gave a dumbfound look though when he saw the measure on his scouter.

Well?

It s- um, well it says here on the scouter that your power level is-.

Just hurry up and tell me!

It s nine-thousand-four-hundred.

What! That is absurd, when the scouter measured this body it was over thirty-thousand!

You still don t get it! said Twilight. I was strong in my body not just because of its physical strength, it was because of the hard work and determination I place into it and most of all it was the friendship of those around me that made it strong. You don t have any friends do you, captain Iron Will, nor are you determined and the fact you switched bodies to gain its power shows you aren t very hardworking. There my bodies starting too weak due to how it doesn t recognise you.

You re wrong! Captain Iron Will is a determined and hardworking soldier in Night Mare Moon s ranks. Captain Iron Will is also a very good friend, take Chester here. Chester ask captain Iron Will a question! Any question and captain Iron Will is sure to know it!

Oh um, what s my favourite colour?

Iron Will s stuttered and began to sweat. Uh, blue?

Actually captain its red.

Well, Chesters still a very good friend of Iron Will and even so he does not buy this baloney that you preach, he believes that there is something you re doing to fool him!

If you say so, Rarity now!

Rarity charged at Iron Will. The captain turned around to counter her with a punch, but missed and was rammed in the chest as result. Flung back, Iron Will received a buck kick from Applejack that flew him into the air where Pinkie Pie appeared above and slammed down on him. He was then caught by his Twilight that slammed her fist into his chest and caused him to croak out.

Tossed Iron Will back to the ground, Twilight spoke to him. Believe me now.

Got back up onto all four hooves, Iron Will growled. It doesn t matter! Captain Iron Will can beat you all with a power level of ten-thousand, just watch!

Have it your way! But we re going to beat the stuffing out of you until you give back what s Twilights! shouted Applejack.

Jumped into the air, Iron Will was pursued by all four who rushed him and started to punch and kick against him. The captain was barely managing to block and parry all of them, if only thanks to them holding back to the fact he had Twilight s body. Chester! I need assistance immediately!

I ll be right up there captain!

Chester powered up, but before he took off he was tapped on the shoulder. Rolled his head over his shoulder he saw it was Trixie and cringed at the cocky smirk on her face.

Chester! Where-!

Applejack stamped down on Iron Will s head and drove him back down towards the field. The heroes gasped though when they saw he was about to hit Spike who continued to shake.

Spike! Hit him! yelled Applejack.

I-I can t! I know that s not Twilight! B-but I can t hit her!

Spike! It s alright! I ll forgive you any day for hitting me! But I can t forgive you if you get hurt!

Iron Will had shortly recovered from his descent and planned to use the momentum to slam down on Spike. He was shocked however to find that Spike had grown threw times his size and gave him a ferocious bestial look. Spike rushed up to Iron Will and socket him across the face, which spiralled him across the field and banged into one of the ships legs.

Shook his head a bit, Iron Will almost didn t dodge the swipe from Spike that ripped out of good chunk of the support leg. Iron Will pressed his hoof against Spike s abdomen and fired an energy blast point blank into him. Grinded backwards, Spike had suddenly shrunk back down and relaxed after the attack was finished.

Stared at what just transpired, Applejack spoke. Someone s really going to have to find out what that s about.

Darn it! Chester! Where did you go! Don t tell Iron Will you just cowered!

Everyone! Rush him again!

This time everyone, including Spike assaulted the Iron Will.

Nearby, Trixie had buck kicked Chester from airborne and struck him into ship, right into its corridors. The Shadowbolt had back onto the floor and just managed to block Trixie s punch with one of his hooves. They then locked up their other front hooves and were locked in stalemate.

You re maybe a part of the Shadowbolts, but without Buttersly, you re pathetic!

Don t kid yourself! I was a part of the Shadowbolts before I made a great team with Buttersly!

The two powered up and their auras pushed against one another and caused them to stumble back from one another. It gave Chester the chance to clasp his upper legs together and fire from his hooves an energy blast. Chopped through it with the blast with one of her upper legs, Trixie pulled back ready to punch him. Stormed right up though, Chester struck her first crashed her right into one of the rooms.

The Shadowbolt began to then fire a barrage of energy blasts right into the room. Unaware though that Trixie had appeared to his flank, the unicorn buck kicked him and Chester was ploughed back outside the ship.

Rolled back himself right way up again, Chester boiled with frustration. There should be no way you can beat me! I have a higher power level!

In a matter of fact you are right, said Trixie drifted out from the ship. But there s something that I, the great and powerful Trixie have managed to learn from the ponies from Equistria. One that will increase my powers by great deal.

Y-your joking!

Am I? Let us see then if I? Trixe am truly joking. Braced herself and concentrated, Trixie cried out. Spirit element! All of a sudden there was a burst of aura that ignited around the unicorn, one that caused Chester s scouter to activate.

No way... That can be possible! I m a part of the Shadowbolts and your nothing more than just some weak unicorn!

Could a weak unicorn do this?

Right in front of him in the blink of an eye, Trixie did an uppercut to Chester s chin that spun him upside down. With one chop, Trixie cracked the side of his armour and caused the Shadowbolt to turn around. The last thing the badly beaten pony saw was Trixie s hoof that unleashed a wave of blue energy and annihilated him completely.

Nearby everyone felt the sudden ignite of power rush through them, except Iron Will. He had been confused to why they had been distracted, but didn t complain. Shot up into the air he punched Applejack, kicked Pinkie Pie, hammered down Rarity and headbutted Twilight, all in one combo that scattered them in different directions.

Ha! Do not turn your backs on captain Iron Will, cause if you do, you ll feel a force to be reckoned-!

Almost out of nowhere, Trixie had shown up and punched Iron Will in the cheek and caused to make him roll backwards across the air until he could recover himself.

What the! Trixie!

Hallo Iron Will, ready to die?

How dare you speak that way to captain Iron Will?

My, captain, if I didn t know any better, I d have to say that you were scared.

Scared! Captain Iron Will scared of a weak unicorn like you?

Huh? Chester said almost the same thing before I killed him. Quite shame really, because that means only your left and you are now up against the great and powerful, Trixie. Trixie s grin grew wider when she heard Iron Will s gasp. And soon, I will be the first to ascend super unicorn state.

Super unicorn what?

You know, from the legends?

What legends?

It seems that Night Mare Moon kept that a better secret than she did with the unicorn empire. But no worried, will enlighten you. You see, the real reason I believe Night Mare Moon destroyed our empire was due to the legends of the super unicorn. It s said to be a state that can only be gained by only the greatest and most powerful unicorns and those who rightfully take this state, go onto becoming more power than they could ve ever dreamed. I will gain this state and I will use it to realise Night Mare Moon s own fears that will defeat her!

You re insane!

Am I? Doesn t really matter, I m afraid you re doomed anyways captain.

Before Iron Will could make a response, Trixie punched into him again. The unicorn started to then give a flurry of punches and kicks into the captain.

Watched the scene from below, Rarity shouted out. We need to do something, otherwise I m afraid Trixie will completely ruin Twilight s body to a point we can t return Twilight into.

That s what I m afraid, but it doesn t look like Trixie s determined on not leaving much left for me to return to.

Tried to give a counter kick to Trixie, Iron Will missed her. The unicorn kicked him back once more and appeared behind him to give a furious buck kick that drove right into Iron Will that caused him to cry out. She then moved above Iron Will and axed down her right lower leg onto his shoulders and propelled him way down onto the ground. The impact of his crash caused a wave of smoke to spill out and the surface to sink down.

Iron Will now laid completely helpless and badly bruised and didn t show much evidence of being able to move. It was therefore that Trixie homed down on him. When she did, Iron Will grinned. Already on his back and limps spread out, he shouted out. Change! Now!

All of a sudden Trixie was paralysed. She tried to move but couldn t and felt about to spew out.

What s going on? asked Spike.

Just as Iron Will was about to open his mouth, jumped in the way was his old body. Trixie could feel herself freed, but witnessed something strange that happened.

I m back in my body again! Yes! Ouch!

Wait what! No, captain Iron Will was suppose to go Trixie s body, this is not right!

Wait, so now Twilight s in her body again and Iron Will is in his body again?

Um wait! No! Iron Will swerved around to face Trixie. Captain Iron Will is still in Twilight s body!

With a smirk, Trixie responded. Oh, that s fine then.

Curved around him and looked though she was about head for Twilight, Trixie angled around and bashed straight into the flank of Iron Will.

What are you doing?

You should really consider not speaking in third person; it leaves a few flaws too many. Although still don t know what s going on and whether you re Twilight or not, either way it works for me.

Oh yeah! Captain Iron Will is not intimidated by-!

Punched straight into jaw, Trixie begun a combo of kicks and punches across the minotaur body.

Beneath them, the others rushed over to Twilight.

You alright Twilight? asked Applejack.

Yeah, but the fight s still not over, Trixie may have the upper hand at the moment, but she needs to be careful of Iron Will s body change ability.

Soon as Iron Will finally had the chance to try and punch back, Trixie vanished and buck kicked him from behind and knocked him further into the air. The unicorn pursued after him. Flipped around to face her, Iron Will grinned and stretched out her arms.

Change! Now!

All of sudden again, Trixie was paralysed and no one was near her. On the surface however, Twilight had spotted a bird fly nearby. With the use of magic, she dragged it through the air and placed it between Trixie and Iron Will. In moments still up there was Iron Will, who had his eyes peeled back, his head moved back and forth and he strangely flapped his arms and began to move away from Trixie, who watched befuddled.

What just happened?

Captain Iron Will was about to body switch with you, but it seems I succeeded in stopping him.

What is he doing now though?

That s no longer him, the real Iron Will s down here in that birds body!

A nearby bird that had tried to sneak away paused and began to actually sweat.

While Twilight was helped back up by Applejack and Spike, Trixie had descended down behind the bird that was now Iron Will.

Isn t this interesting. Trixie then trotted after the bird as it scattered off in panic. Looks like I have a little birdy to smash.

Heh-heh looks like Trixie found someone her own size to pick on, said Twilight.

About to stamp down on the bird, Trixie paused and retracted her hoof. I ll pretend I didn t hear that. I, the great and powerful Trixie, wouldn t want to get feathers and guts over my shiny hooves anyways.

Well now that that s done with, it s good to have you back Twilight, but what now? asked Spike.

Follow me.

Just trust her guys, I know we technically can t, but I did just save her big time, she s hopefully paying back the face.

Alright Twilight, but we re not going our guard down, you hear me, replied Applejack.

They followed Trixie into the ship with Twilight who continued to be dragged.

Trixie, I mean to ask something. Back there, I felt this huge rush of power nearby, you wouldn t happen to know anything about it? asked Twilight.

Let s say that not only did I acquire the ability to sense power levels. But I, the great and powerful Trixie, learnt to use your spirit element as well.

But how? That took me days to master and I needed help from Zecora.

I just felt something about your aura when you used the spirit element against me. I could feel another half of me react to it, that I finally realised that I could do it to.

Hm, I wonder if it s because we both share the spirit, magic. It would explain why you would ve felt it.

Either way it doesn t really matter. They entered one of the unharmed medical bays. Trixie had marched up to one of the desk tops and begun to rummage through it. Soon as I ve figured out how to use the healing tank, we should be able to get Twilight fully recovered before Night Mare Moon s return.

Ah good, you did quite a number on me Trixie, so I ll have to admit, it ll be good if you put me back together.

Found a piece of paper that Trixie could read over, she used the magic of her horn soon after and clicked open the medical tank. Alright, just place in there and allow me to hook her up. Spotted the hesitation on all their faces. Would you just stop this nonsense and do it already. I owe Twilight for foiling Iron Will s attempt to put me in that body that is to undeserving body.

Trixie does have a point. I d certainly owe any pony repay in debt if they saved me from being placed in such an outrageous body, said Rarity.

Oh, alright, but I still don t like this the slightest.

Relax Applejack, I think it s cool Trixie s helping us. She s a unicorn like Twilight, said Pinkie Pie.

Just don t get use to it, said Trixie quietly.

Soon as they helped Twilight into the medical tank, Trixie had adjusted her in and closed it. After that liquid started to fill it up.

She s double crossing us already! shouted Applejack.

She s right, she s being drowned! responded Rarity.

Hold on Twilight! I ll get you out!

Before Pinkie Pie could buck the capsule, Trixie jumped in the way infuriated. Would you clowns stop panicking! The reason I, Trixie, placed that mask on was so she could breath so that the elixir could fill up the tank and go to work on healing her body you nitwits!

Oh, everyone replied.

Now that that matter s resolved how about we all get you suited up. If we end up against Night Mare Moon, there might just be a possibility I could use your help, but you will not last long like that unless something s provided.

Uh, what did you have in mind? questioned Spike.

Again, follow me.

Led them across the ship again, Trixie led them into the armoury and there she passed each one of them a suit of armour. All four them started to look and observe the armour curiously.

Wow, is this unicorn armour? asked Spike.

I d have to admit, quite stylish, though I d have to admit I was hoping something a bit more like yours Trixie, I think dark blue goes more with the situation, said Rarity.

I m not giving you these because we re going to an armour fashion contest after. Just put them on over your heads, they should fit quite simply.

Wow, they re stretchy, said Pinkie Pie as she pulled on the thing.

They all eventually slid on all four armour and soon the ground was suited up.

Good, now that that s done, I ll be off to take a nap, I have been up too long for my magnificent that it s time I laid down. You all keep an eye out for Night Mare Moon and get me once she arrives.

Yes your highness, said Applejack sarcastically.

Man, I feel like I m ready to take Night Mare Moon all alone in this armour with how flexible, but strong it is. The dragon bounced around and punched and kicked in the air full of energy.

Try not to get too excited, replied Applejack.

I d have to agree, but I m glad that we can count on you Spike in case we do have to, Rarity told Spike and patted him on the head. When she did, the baby dragon turned to mush again and caused the three ponies to laugh. 


End file.
